Juegos de Verano
by SebaCielForever
Summary: Ciel es la estrella del mejor equipo de béisbol del mundo, los Yankees de Nueva York, tiene todo el dinero que puede querer, los lujos y para hacerlo mejor, es novio del seductor Sebastián Michaelis. Sin embargo, Ciel tiene un problema... No conoce la palabra conformarse. ¿Podrá el amor de Sebastián resistir los celos y traiciones de Ciel? (Yaoi) (SebXCiel)
1. El día del Juego

Estaban a la mitad de la novena entrada. El sol resplandecía en el cielo, brillando con toda su fuerza sobre el chico de cabellos oscuros que quitaba su gorra para limpiarse el sudor de la frente y, luego, volvía a colocarla en su lugar.

Ahora sí, cogió el bate y lo empuñó con ambas manos, llevándolo al lado derecho de su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Si conseguía batear un cuadrangular podría asegurarse un año más de su contrato con los Yankees de Nueva York, no que él fuera un yankee de corazón pero, el negocio daba bien para pagar las cuentas, sobre todo cuando se tiene diecinueve años y ninguna preocupación más allá de un departamento y la refrigeradora llena de cervezas.

Escupió al suelo y volvió a su posición. "¡Lanza de una maldita vez!", decía en su mente. Nunca había sido una de sus fortalezas el ser paciente.

Desde el público, un joven de cabellos negros le observaba apretando las manos en puños, sentado en el borde de la banca porque ya no resistía un minuto más aquella presión. Los Yankees estaban dos puntos abajo y era su novio el que batearía la última bola.

-¡Sebastián, deja ya de retorcerte! – Protestó Claude, su compañero de aventuras y, también el único pobre tonto que cargaba siempre con la tarea de acompañar al moreno a cada juego que tenía él. También el que se marchaba cuando el juego acababa porque entonces Sebastián olvidaba su existencia y se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a Ciel.

-¡Cállate, Claude! – Protestó el aludido. - ¿No ves que Ciel hará un "homerun" en este momento?

El otro joven soltó una carcajada. - ¡Pareces vieja de pueblo! – Se peinó el cabello con los dedos y, lo encontró extraña y desagradablemente húmedo. – Lo único que sacaremos de este lugar es una insolación o quizás derretirnos con tanto sol.

_"Ciel Phantomhive se prepara señores. ¿Qué tendremos esta vez?"_ Dijo el narrador al micrófono.

-¡Estás muerto, Phantomhive! – Murmuró el lanzador. Ciel lo escuchó y se removió en su lugar, ardiendo del coraje.

-Tranquilo, Ciel. – Se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo la presión del catcher que estaba detrás suyo, ansioso de verle fallar.

Entonces, la bola fue lanzada y, Ciel agitó el bate con todas sus fuerzas pero, él mismo sabía que esa bola no iba bien.

_"¡Strike uno!"_ Gritó el narrador. _"¡Qué se cuide Phantomhive, ese lanzador la trae contra él!"_

-¡Me jode! – Masculló el ojiazul, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero, esta vez le daría a esa bola, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

El lanzador sonrió ladeadamente, preparando un tiro tan rápido que ni siquiera los reflejos de Ciel serían capaces de captar.

Ciel separó las piernas, el sudor le corría por debajo de los pantalones pero, no había tiempo para fijarse en cosas como ésas. Jadeó y, recordó algo en ese momento, ahí estaba él, mirándole. Subió la vista por un instante. Sebastián estaba en la primera fila de los espectadores. Así, sensual como le recordaba desde tiempos inmemoriables.

-¡Ciel! – Gritó una voz en ese momento, el ojiazul giró la cabeza y una bola estaba a punto de pegarle un golpe que de seguro lo dejaría noqueado sino, que significaría un segundo strike. El ojiazul tomó el bate y le dio un golpe certero, justo en el punto que impulsaría la bola tres metros por encima de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Ciel tiró el bate al suelo y echó a correr. Los Boston Red Sox, el equipo visitante, se preparó para recibir la bola. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Decía el ojiazul en su interior. No podía quedar fuera. Debía tocar por lo menos primera base.

Uno de los Red Sox levantó la mano entonces, la bola había terminado su feliz recorrido hacia el cielo y estaba de viniendo de vuelta.

_"¡Primera!"_ Dijo el narrador, emocionado. Sebastián se puso de pie, no podía resistir un minuto más el estar sentado. Al igual que él, la mitad del estadio de puso de pie. Estaban a solo dos puntos de igualar y tres de superar a los Red Sox.

-Puedo llegar. – Murmuró para sí, Ciel. Mirando la distancia que le separaba de la segunda base. Era arriesgado pero, valía la pena intentarlo. Se lanzó a correr, dando zancadas mientras los contrarios luchaban por hacerle retrasarse.

Entonces, la bola chocó contra el guante de uno de ellos, Ciel aún no llegaba y casi podía escuchar el grito del "Out". Sin embargo, el chico abrió el guante en ese momento. Y… la bola no estaba. Se había quedado tirada en el suelo, distante de cualquiera de los jugadores, quienes corrieron para traerla.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Ciel tocando segunda y luego tercera base.

_"¿Qué pasó con esa bola?"_ Preguntaba el narrador. _"¡Vaya, se les ha escapado!"_ Rió por un instante, luego recobró la compostura. _"Phantomhive, toca tercera base. Rivers, el jugador estrella de los Red Sox regresa con la bola y… ¡Phantomhive toca la cuarta base! ¡Señoras y señores la promesa de los Yankees nos acaba de entregar un cuadrangular mágico!"_

Los gritos de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar. Ya sabían cuál era el veredicto final del juego.

_"¡Los Yankees ganan 79 a 76!"_ Anunció el narrador y, la fiesta solo tomó más fuerza.

Finnian, Bard, Joker, Snake, todos se acercaron a abrazar al ojiazul. Habían conseguido una victoria más gracias a sus "habilidades". Ciel reía en su interior. Mejor habría sido decir que lo consiguieron porque Sebastián siempre sabía como "drenar" la tensión fuera de su cuerpo. - ¡Ciel, felicidades hombre! – Decían sus compañeros. - ¡Eres un grande!

El ojiazul se quitó la gorra y suspiró de cansancio pero, con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Seguiremos juntos esta temporada y más, estoy seguro!

-¡Será así! – Dijo Finnian, al tiempo que él y Bard alzaban en brazos a Ciel. - ¡Nuestra estrella! – Gritó Bard, emocionado.

Sebastián, por su parte, casi se descuelga de las escaleras del estadio para poder llegar hasta el campo. Claude intentó detenerlo pero, era en balde, el moreno siempre se las ingeniaba para colarse en todas las celebraciones que se daban después de los partidos. Especialmente porque Ciel gustaba de tenerle ahí con él.

En medio de la multitud, Ciel giró el rostro y pudo verle, corriendo para alcanzarlos. Sonrió pero, no dijo nada. Ya tendría un momento para el moreno, solo con él.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Los chicos del equipo le llevaron hasta los vestidores en donde se destaparon una docena de cervezas frías para todos. No falto el bromista que agitó alguna y la hizo salir disparada por los aires pero, todo eso era parte de la celebración. Ciel inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, ¿podía ser todo más perfecto para él? Difícilmente.

-¡Vamos a seguir la fiesta, Ciel! – Le invitó el chico de ojos verdes, a quien apodaron Snake (serpiente) por sus habilidades a la hora de deslizarse y atrapar las bolas más complicadas.

-Claro. – Dijo el ojiazul, despreocupadamente. – Pero, vale, me daré un ducha antes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro, hombre. Te esperamos. – Asintió el otro.

Ciel se tomó el tiempo de acomodar sus cosas dentro de un maletín deportivo, todo mientras sus compañeros se duchaban y cambiaban. No que no hubiera una ducha disponible pero, al ojiazul, de momento, había algo que le importaba un poco más que continuar la fiesta.

Finnian, Bard y los demás, terminaron de cambiarse y se dirigieron a la puerta. Al ver que faltaba Ciel quisieron regresar pero, éste les despidió con un "ya nos vemos luego". Y ellos, nada tontos, comprendieron que su compañero tenía otros asuntos.

Ciel sonrió y se metió a una de las duchas, abrió el grifo y comenzó a bañarse. Sebastián entró en los vestidores en ese momento. El aire estaba denso por el vapor de las duchas y el olor a césped en el lugar. Miró hacia todas partes pero, no pudo divisar al ojiazul. Sacó su teléfono celular para mandar un texto al menor. Menor solo por un año y seis meses, aunque desde que cumplió los veintiuno, a Sebastián le gustaba fastidiar a su novio por su edad.

_"¿Dónde estás?"_ Escribió y le dio enviar.

Ciel escuchó el timbre de su celular recibir el mensaje y, sonrió nuevamente. - ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó, saliendo de la ducha y enrollando una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. - ¿Ya me extrañas?

-Mmm… Tal v… - No pudo terminar la frase porque los labios del ojiazul ya estaban sobre los suyos. El teléfono celular cayó débilmente al suelo, mientras las manos de Sebastián se dirigían a los costados de su amante.

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, permitiendo al moreno deslizar su lengua en medio de sus dientes. – Sebastián… - Gimió el ojiazul, sintiendo el roce de la lengua del moreno contra la suya. Definitivamente, ahora sabía porqué se había hecho novio de alguien como él.

-¡Phantomhive! – Gritó una voz en ese instante y, de inmediato, Ciel empujó a Sebastián. Era el entrenador. El moreno entendió el mensaje y se inclinó para recoger el teléfono móvil. El interlocutor se acercó a ambos y, miró al ojiazul de pies a cabeza. - ¿Qué hace este tipo acá? – Preguntó, señalando a Sebastián.

-Es… es un amigo. – Tartamudeó Ciel. Sebastián se hizo el desentendido, simulando que texteaba con el pobre teléfono que por poco y queda inservible.

-Sabes que no me gusta que gente ajena al equipo entre acá. – Masculló el entrenador.

-Entrenador Tanaka, usted sabe que me gusta invitar a Sebastián porque siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para mí. Sabe como apretarme los… tornillos cuando comienzo a perecear. – El ojiazul se giró y guiñó un ojo al moreno rápidamente. – Ha estado conmigo desde que comencé a jugar en las ligas menores.

-Entiendo. – Dijo de mala gana el, ya casi anciano, entrenador mientras arreglaba su gorra. – Pero deben irse pronto de aquí.

Ciel asintió, echando una ojeada rápida a la entrada, solo para cerciorarse que sus compañeros ya se hubieran marchado.

El hombre sonrió, le echó una mirada a Sebastián y luego agregó. – Buen juego, Ciel.

-Gracias entrenador. – El ojiazul le regaló una de esas sonrisas de doble intención que solo él sabía darle a todos. Era una forma de decir "soy mejor que ustedes", porque si algo debía recalcarse es que Ciel era naturalmente un egocéntrico.

El entrenador se giró en sus talones y se marchó del lugar, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-Parece que ya no nos van a interrumpir. – Susurró Sebastián en su oído, quitándole la toalla y dejándola caer al suelo, desde sus espaldas.

-Ni creas que hoy te voy a dejar hacer eso aquí. – Ciel se alejó un par de pasos, girándose para enfrentar al moreno con su perfecta desnudez. Sebastián no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño jadeo ante las formas del ojiazul. Era claro que el ejercicio le estaba sentando excelentemente. – Vas a tener que llevarme a algún lugar si quieres algo.

-¿Por qué ganaste? – Inquirió el moreno lanzándole una sonrisa picaresca. El ojiazul asintió, alejándose hasta su maletín y sacando una mudada de ropa. Nada complicado, unos jeans y una camiseta.

-Así es. Sabes que tengo ganas de conocer ese club del que hablaste el otro día. – Dijo mientras se ponía la ropa.

-¿Qué club? – Le incitó Sebastián. - ¿Será acaso ese club latino del que te hablé el otro día? – Se acercó al ojiazul por la espalda, moviendo ligerarmente las caderas mientras bailaba. Ciel, quien no era exactamente el mejor bailarín, simplemente dejó al moreno enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras el moreno se frotaba sensualmente contra su trasero. El ojiazul se mordió el labio inferior y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Sebastián.

-Sí, ese club. – Respondió en un susurro, tomando la mano del moreno y delizándola sobre su pecho, luego sobre su vientre hasta que topó con su miembro. -¿Vamos?

-Como ordene, delicioso amo. – Respondió Sebastián, acariciando el falo de Ciel por encima de su ropa. – Alguien está deseándome hoy.

-Quizás ese alguien te ha estado deseando por varios días. – Dijo Ciel, girándose y besando al moreno con tanta sensualidad que le hizo gemir.

-Vamos, antes que te robe y haga algo terrible contigo. – Sonrió, rodeándole por la cintura y haciéndole caminar con él.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se montaron en la vieja camioneta de Sebastián. Era una Dodge Ramcharger de 1991, color azul con una franja gris. Un armastroste viejo pero, que les había visto juntos desde que el moreno estaba en la secundaria y Ciel todavía gustaba de ver partidos de béisbol con sus padres en el gimnasio de la escuela. No hacía tanto de aquellos días pero, a ambos les gustaba creer que eran mucho más adultos y maduros de lo que eran entonces.

Sebastián conducía mientras lanzaba una que otra mirada al ojiazul, quien ya había terminado de celebrar su triunfo pero, no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. El moreno también estaba orgulloso de él, sobre todo de la forma en que había dejado de ser tímido y ahora, le acorralaba y dejaba jadeando como si fuese una prostituta.

-Llegamos. – Musitó Sebastián, parqueando el coche en uno de los pocos espacios vacíos que quedaban. La noche comenzaba a caer y, Ciel bajó de un salto, pareciendo más joven de lo que era para el moreno. – ¡Alcánzame!

Sebastián cerró las puertas de la camioneta y se dirigió al lado del ojiazul, propiciándole una nalgada que revibró en el trasero del ojiazul haciéndolo pegar un salto. - ¿Me quieres dejar atrás?

-Digamos que te estás poniendo viejo, Sebastián Michaelis. – Le retó el menor, pellizcando la cintura del moreno. - ¿Eh? - Se detuvo al notar que había algo de lo que se perdió en sus días de entrenamiento a puerta cerrada. - ¿A qué te dedicaste mientras yo estaba entrenando?

-Me dediqué a hacer un poco de ejercicio para ponerme a la par de mi bien formado novio. – Dijo el moreno, insinuándose al ojiazul, quien simplemente sonrió y deslizó una mano por el vientre de su amado.

-Caballeros. Son diez dólares por cada uno. – Les interrumpió una voz, paralizando la mano del ojiazul y subiendo la mirada para alcanzar el rostro de Sebastián, quien no le llevaba más de cinco centímetros de altura.

Sebastián tragó en seco, rebuscó en sus bolsillos por algo de dinero pero, no había suficiente ni siquiera para una entrada. Su corazón se aceleró y, miró hacia abajo. - ¿Me… Me aceptaría una tarjeta de crédito? – La cual tampoco tenía fondos pero, algo tenía que hacer.

-Aquí solo efectivo. – Masculló el hombre secamente.

Ciel sacó el dinero de su billetera en silencio y se lo entregó al hombre. – Me debes una invitación, ¿eh? – Sonrió, tomando el cambio y guardando la billetera nuevamente.

-Perdóname, Ciel. – Sebastián se sintió avergonzado pero, en cuanto el ojiazul volvió a acariciar su pecho y le besó una vez más, toda la sensación anterior se fue al carajo.

Entraron. El local estaba abarrotado de parejas, tanto homosexuales como heterosexuales. Al parecer aquel lugar verdaderamente estaba de moda. Parte de su éxito tenía que deberse a la poca iluminación, podías esconderte en cualquier rincón y propasarte un poco con quien estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo.

La música comenzó a sonar una pieza de bachata. Ciel creía que era una de esas canciones "tramposas" con las que solo puedes hacer dos cosas, bailar o beber. Él no tenía ganas de hacer ninguna de ambas, su mayor deseo era una tercera pero, de momento, el calor que experimentaban sus caderas cuando Sebastián se movía seductoramente contra él era mejor que todo.

_"No le digas a nadie, lo mucho que te quiero."_

-¿Te gusta el lugar? – Preguntó el moreno, acariciando sus costados por detrás, mientras le hacía moverse lentamente, frotando sus caderas contra el miembro del mayor.

_"Que soy un bohemio loco, no se lo comente al pueblo."_

-Me encanta. – Susurró Ciel. – Hace tiempo que no salíamos.

_"No le digas a nadie, que tu vida es mi vida."_

-Hace tiempo que no hacemos muchas cosas, Ciel. – Respondió el moreno, obligándolo a girarse mientras le besaba profundamente.

_"Que me la paso imaginando, esperando tenerte conmigo y ¡qué va!"_

-Quiero que me pagues lo que gasté en la entrada. – Dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente contra los labios de Sebastián, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre los pantalones del moreno.

_"Déjenme soñar. Que el corazoncito es mío, mío."_

-Puedo pagártelo en muchas formas. – Respondió Sebastián, acariciando el trasero del ojiazul mientras, todas las parejas se aglomeraban a su alrededor, bailando, flirteando o simplemente aprovechando la ocasión para besarse. - ¿Cómo te gustaría que empezara?

_"Déjenme soñar. Yo soy el poeta de mil penas y tú eres mi condena."_

Un mesero pasó ofreciendo bebidas en ese momento y, Ciel, alcanzó dos cervezas Budweiser para ambos. – Puedes empezar bebiendo esto conmigo. – Flirteó el ojiazul, dando un trago a la cerveza y besando al moreno para pasarle un poco de la bebida.

_"Déjenme soñar. Que importa que en mi mente sea tu hombre, tú no me correspondes."_

Sebastián correspondió el beso, sosteniendo la cerveza con una mano mientras acariciaba la nuca del ojiazul con la otra. – Te amo, Ciel.

_"Y que el corazoncito es mío, mío. No le digas a nadie."_

-Y yo te amo a ti, Sebastián. – Respondió el ojiazul, sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el del moreno. – Eres la mejor droga de este mundo.

Sebastián deslizó sus labios fríos por el cuello del ojiazul, besándolo hasta dejar una marca morada en él. – Me fascinas, Ciel. Desde el día en que te conocí, me encantas.

Ciel se aferró al cuello del mayor, dejándole más espacio para que marcara con su boca lo que era suyo. Solo suyo. – Sebastián… - Gimió, haciendo que el moreno abandonara su tarea y le mirara de frente.

-Dime. – El moreno retomó el baile, frotando ocasionalmente sus labios con los del ojiazul, encontrándose en un pequeños besos húmedos con sabor a cerveza.

-Nunca besarás a alguien más que a mí. - Dijo el menor contra los belfos de su amante.

-Nunca. – Respondió el moreno. – Pero, quiero que tú también seas solo para mí.

-Soy solo tuyo. – Sus narices se chocaron ligeramente, haciendo que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse. Esa noche no existía nadie más que ellos dos.


	2. Amores y Hamburguesas

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Charles Grey - Perrible:** Hola! Lo sé, jajajaja al principio me pareció un idea de lo más extraña porque Ciel nunca es atlético pero, bah.. aquí está ya hasta el segundo capítulo.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**AbSe:** Sí! Aquí está ya la continuación.. aunque sé que no es tu historia favorita espero que le des una leída.. xDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Chibi Taiga:** Graciaaaas! :DD Espero no haber tardado mucho la verdad.. XDD Aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo.. Espero que te guste.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No sintió venir cuando el ojiazul le detuvo en medio de un beso y susurró. "Vamos a la camioneta."

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Sebastián, acariciando la cola de Ciel. "¿No estamos bien aquí?"

"Sí, pero yo quiero ir a la camioneta." Le dijo en el oído, apretando su miembro por encima de sus pantalones.

El moreno gimió y, depositó otro beso en los labios del ojiazul, entrometiendo su lengua hasta topar con la del menor. Su boca era exquisita y su aliento con un deje de alcohol le estaba hipnotizando. "Vamos."

Salieron del local y se dirigieron a la camioneta. Sebastián traía colgado del cuello al ojiazul, besándolo sensualmente, mientras él le devolvía esos besos. Había esperado tantos días para hacer eso. Todo el tiempo que Ciel estuvo en su entrenamiento, él solo pensaba en el momento de volver a poseer ese cuerpo que cada día se parecía más a la escultura de David de Miguel Ángel.

Abrió la camioneta a ciegas, apenas palpando la cerradura para meter la llave en ella. Luego, ambos se metieron en el asiento trasero. Sebastián se sentó en él y Ciel se montó en su regazo. El moreno le miró con lascivia, estirando sus brazos y dándose el lujo de admirar lo que tenía encima suyo.

-¿Qué miras? – Preguntó el ojiazul, sacándole la camiseta mientras besaba el cuello, ligeramente sudoroso de Sebastián. - ¿Es que ahora te gusta más verme que tocarme?

El moreno sonrió, cerrando los ojos mientras aceptaba gustoso ese beso húmedo de parte de la boca del menor. – Extrañaba que me consintieras de esta forma. – Resbaló sus manos hacia los bordes de la camisa del ojiazul, sacándosela aprisa solo para deleitarse en lamer sus pezones. Los músculos pectorales ligeramente desarrollados del menor le fascinaban.

Ciel desabrochó los pantalones del moreno, deslizando una mano en medio de sus muslos para acariciar su miembro. – Estás tan bien, Sebastián. – Gimió, sintiendo como una erección crecía en medio de las piernas de su amante.

-Me pones así. – Susurró el moreno, lamiendo el hombro del ojiazul, dándole una ligera mordida mientras lo hacía.

El ojiazul sacó la mano de los pantalones de Sebastián y los bajó como podía. Ya no quería esperar más por sentirlo suyo de nuevo. Luego se separó por un instante, mientras el moreno se deshacía de sus pantalones también y dejaban la ropa interior en el suelo del vehículo.

Tenían años de conocerse y, sin embargo, esas escapadas dentro de la camioneta se seguían dando con la misma espontaneidad. La forma en que sus cuerpos parecían coger la misma temperatura, con sus manos resbalando suavemente por la figura del otro, dibujándola. Así justo estaba sucediendo ahora.

Ciel se inclinó hacia el frente cuando sintió el miembro de Sebastián frotarse contra el suyo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a estar pegajoso. Después de todo, el aire acondicionado de la camioneta no funcionaba y, se encontraban en medio de lo que llamaban un "verano indio", lo que significaba que las temperaturas se tornaban más altas de lo acostumbrado. No obstante, el reporte del clima era lo que menos el importaba a la pareja en ese instante.

-Quiero… sentirte. – Murmuró el ojiazul, besando los labios de Sebastián agresivamente.

-Como ordene, amo. – Respondió el moreno, a modo de broma, recostándose más en el asiento para permitir que Ciel "le montara" como le gustaba llamar a esa postura. - ¿Puedo ser su entrenador de rodeo esta noche? – Preguntó con sorna, colocando ambas manos en las caderas del ojiazul y acariciándolas.

-Nada me gustaría más. – Ciel acarició los costados del moreno, haciéndole gemir suavemente. Luego, su mano fue al miembro de éste, masturbándolo sin ninguna vergüenza. Conocía el cuerpo de su novio. Ese cuerpo que le hacía ponerse de rodillas y succionar sus partes más sensuales, saborear cada gota del líquido que le entragaba.

Sebastián le haló hacia arriba, haciendo que la erección de Ciel chocara contra la suya, impulsándolo una y otra vez, provocando que el líquido preseminal del ojiazul se derramara sobre su miembro. – Toma entonces lo que es tuyo, Ciel. – Dijo.

El ojiazul separó las piernas un poco más, entregando más fuerza a sus rodillas de lo que éstas podían soportar, haciéndolas temblar, tanto por el esfuerzo como por la excitación, mientras el moreno guiaba sus caderas hasta su miembro.

-Págame mis diez dólares. – Gimió el ojiazul, dejando que el moreno le penetrara suave y deliciosamente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió.

-Diez… Nueve… - Jadeaba el moreno, dirigiendo las caderas del menor en suaves embestidas que tocaban el punto más débil de todo su cuerpo. El punto que le hacía explotar y que sacaba los instintos más bajos de su ser.

-Ocho… Siete… - Continuó Ciel, moviendo él mismo sus caderas.

Sebastián llevó sus labios a los del ojiazul, disfrutando de ese peso que sentía en sus piernas cada vez que Ciel bajaba y le permitía penetrarlo como solo él había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. – Seis… Cinco…

Después de eso la cuenta se perdió en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La temperatura dentro del auto comenzaba a provocar que los vidrios se empañaran. - ¡Ah! ¡Seb…!

-Ciel… Di mi nombre… - Decía el moreno, mientras lamía el cuello de Ciel, de sabor salado ahora que sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos.

El sonido de la piel húmeda chocando entre sí con cada movimiento, cada sube y baja del ojiazul sobre el chico que le había conquistado cuando tenía dieciséis.

-No puedo… más… Sebastián… - Jadeó el ojiazul, mientras sus movimientos le hacían chocar su miembro contra el vientre del moreno, a la vez que sentía esa corriente en su espalda cada vez que percibía el falo del mayor en su interior.

Sebastián le tomó por las caderas, ayudándole a acelerar las embestidas. Ni siquiera abría los ojos, solo gemía. Ciel le volvía loco y éste lo sabía. – Te amo… - Susurró en el momento en el que el ojiazul culminó, estrechando su entrada alrededor de su miembro, provocando que él también se corriera.

-Yo también… te amo… Sebastián. – Articuló el ojiazul, jadeando, mientras disfrutaba esos últimos instantes de la intromisión del moreno en su cuerpo.

Entonces, Ciel se bajó del regazo del mayor y se recostó a su lado en el asiento de la camioneta. Sebastián alargó un brazo y le rodeó la espalda por los hombros. El ojiazul lo abrazo.

-Felicidades. Fue un gran juego. – Musitó el moreno, mirando al frente.

-Gracias. – Respondió. Luego se enderezó para mirar el rostro de su amado. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sebastián le abrazó con más fuerza, suspirando. – Claro.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

El moreno sonrió ante la cuestión. – Me encantaría pero, no quiero ser una carga…

-Cállate. Además te van a echar de tu apartamento en unos cuantos días. – Dijo muy ufano.

-¿Qué? ¿Có-cómo lo sabes? – Sebastián le alejó en ese momento, sorprendido.

-Tengo formas de averiguar algunas cosas. – Sonrió, luego volvió a ponerse serio. – Por eso te lo pregunto, ¿no querrías vivir conmigo?

-Sabes que quiero eso más que nada pero, ¿qué tal si luego te cansas de mí? – El moreno tomó su ropa interior y comenzó a vestirse. Eso era una mala señal, Ciel lo sabía.

-Nunca. – El ojiazul le tomó por el rostro para obligarle a que le viera. – Yo jamás me cansaré de ti, ¿me escuchaste?

Sebastián sonrió pero, permaneció en silencio.

-Entonces, dime, ¿te irás a vivir conmigo?

El moreno se acercó para besarle profundamente. – Mañana estaré ahí. – Musitó contra los labios del ojiazul, quien se entregó fácilmente al beso. Ciel sonrió, complacido. Siempre obtenía lo que quería, aún a costa de pagarle al dueño de un edificio de apartamentos para ordenarle a Sebastián un desalojo pronto. Una pena, ahora que había conseguido que el moreno viviera con él era dinero desperdiciado.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sebastián apareció en la puerta del apartamento de Ciel con dos maletas enormes y una canasta de cosas en las que era difícil saber que había exactamente. Entre lo que el menor pudo ver, había toda clase de productos masculinos y, algunos que no lo eran tanto y revelaban lo mucho que Sebastián cuidaba de su aspecto. Razuradoras, crema de afeitar, gelatina para el cabello, secador de cabello, cepillos para el cabello, pasta de dientes, un pobre cepillo de dientes mordido y algunos frascos de perfume.

-Vaya, vaya. Traes de todo acá. – Dijo Ciel, echando un vistazo a todo lo que había en la canasta cuando ésta estuvo sobre su mesa. Se picó la cabeza, aún no se había bañado como debía ser. Sebastián le había pillado todavía durmiendo con la camisa que llevaba puesta el día anterior.

-Solo un poco de todo. – Le corrigió el moreno. – Espero no haber llegado demasiado temprano. – Dijo riendo, burlesco como siempre.

-No, para nada. – Respondió el menor con sarcasmo, dejando escapar una risa ahogada. – Me has sacado de mis sueños nada más.

-¿Sueños? – Sebastián avanzó hasta él y le abrazó por la espalda. – Creo que ya vives en uno. – Levantó la vista, admirando el lujo y la modernidad que inundaba cada rincón del lugar.

Ciel sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sebastián. – No sería nada de esto si no hubieras estado conmigo en cada día.

-¿Todavía te recuerdas? – Ciel asintió. - ¿Cuándo no querías entrar al equipo de béisbol de la escuela porque te daba pena no ser lo suficientemente bueno? ¿O cuándo te ayude a escapar de tu casa para venir a Nueva York?

-Sí. De todo me recuerdo. – Respondió el menor, girándose para encarar al moreno. – Y en cada día estabas tú, Sebastián. Mi éxito te lo debo a ti. – Cerró los ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, besando suavemente los belfos del mayor. – Por eso ahora quiero compartirlo todo contigo.

-Y yo haré todo por conseguir un empleo y… hacer que te… sientas orgulloso de mí. – Decía entre besos.

-Sé que así será. Sino te convertiré en mi mayordomo. – Bromeó.

-Te gusta ser mi amo, ¿no es cierto? – Rió, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello del ojiazul.

-Mucho. – Ciel deslizó una mano por el pecho del moreno. – Me gusta mucho pensar que solo eres mío.

-Soy solo tuyo. – Respondió, atrayéndolo una vez más y besándolo profundamente.

El resto del día lo pasaron desempacando la ropa de Sebastián, colocándola en algunos cajones o bien, colgándola en los percheros. Ciel no podía quejarse por falta de espacio para guardar su ropa pues, contaba con un guardarropa del tamaño de una habitación.

El moreno llevó una pila de camisas a guardar y no pudo evitar quedarse embobado ante la cantidad de ropa que tenía Ciel. Nunca había entrado en su guardarropa, ni siquiera cuando se quedaba a dormir ahí. Aquel sitio parecía más una tienda que una habitación en un apartamento.

-Está prohibido vender mi ropa, ¿eh? – Dijo, riendo mientras le veía la cara que había puesto Sebastián.

-No te preocupes. Lo más que sucederá es que intente usarla. – Rió.

Ciel dejó lo que llevaba en el suelo y corrió para lanzarse encima de Sebastián. – Eres un demonio. – Susurró al caerle encima.

Sebastián se quejó por el golpe pero, inmediatamente se giró para tomar la mano de Ciel, quien estaba sobre su pecho ahora. – Tu demonio. – Respondió, acariciando el trasero del ojiazul para luego apretarlo con ambas manos.

-Mmm… - Ciel gimió por lo bajo. – Di que me amas.

-Te amo… - Gruñó el moreno, enterrando su rostro en su cuello para morderlo a su gusto. Ciel aún no se bañaba y todavía podía sentir ese aroma dulzón que desprendía la piel del ojiazul después de hacer el amor.

Ciel cerró los ojos, sintiendo los belfos de Sebastián en su cuello. Mordió su labio inferior. – Yo también te amo… sensual Sebastián Michaelis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A eso de las tres de la tarde ambos morían de hambre. Ciel no había desayunado siquiera y Sebastián solo había consumido una taza de café y un bagel antes de abandonar su anterior vivienda. Ambos rieron al pensar en la felicidad del dueño del lugar, especialmente por el regalo de Sebastián para el viejo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – Ciel se recostó en el asiento del auto, riendo. - ¿Le dijiste que te volverías un gigoló?

Sebastián se echó a reír. – ¡Sí! ¡Y el viejo se lo creyó todo! Me dijo que si no me marchaba en ese mismo instante llamaría a la policía porque yo estaba pervirtiendo a sus inquilinos con mi pecaminoso comportamiento.

El ojiazul volvió a reírse. - ¿Y que le dijiste entonces?

-Que no me podía marchar porque vendía mi cuerpo para pagarle. – Comentaba el moreno su hazaña mientras mantenía las manos en el volante y la vista al frente. Aunque por momentos, se concentraba tanto en lo que decía que giraba el rostro para ver al menor. Ciel no sabía cómo lo hacía pero nunca chocaba.

Llegaron a un restaurante de hamburguesas. Nada demasiado complicado. Ambos tenían ganas de una y ninguno el menor deseo de cocinarla. Las estrellas de béisbol también comían, ¿o no? Y Ciel nunca había sido tan presuntuoso que no se permitiera caer en una tentación de esas de vez en cuando.

Ambos bajaron del auto, aún riendo por las ocurrencias de Sebastián. La canción de "Ignorance" (Ignorancia) de Paramore estaba sonando en el lugar cuando entraron. Ciel se alejó ligeramente de Sebastián y, el moreno ni siquiera se inmutó. Había una única regla entre ellos: Jamás se comportaban como pareja en un lugar donde el ojiazul pudiese ser claramente visto. Esa fue siempre el acuerdo. Al principio, a Sebastián le molestaba en demasía porque nunca eran cuidadosos mientras estaban estudiando la secundaria. No, en aquel entonces había encuentros a escondidas en los pasillos, sexo en los salones de clases abandonados y besos entre clases. Desde que Ciel firmó con los Yankees todo eso se había terminado. "No estamos en California ya, Sebastián", le había dicho y luego, nació la regla.

Al ingresar al local, cualquiera hubiese dicho que se trataba de dos amigos y no de una pareja que llevaba tres años junta. Fueron hasta una mesa y tomaron asiento.

Un chico rubio con el cabello despeinado y una gorra mal puesta en la que se leía "Hamburguesas de Cinco" se acercó para atenderles. Ciel levantó la vista hacia el chico, cosa rara en él. – Buenas tardes, ¿qué les voy a servir? – Preguntó el rubio.

El ojiazul quedó paralizado por un instante. Era hermoso. Tenía los ojos de color turquesa y una sonrisa encantadora. Él nunca era de los que se fijaba en cosas como esas pero, algo había en ese joven que les atendía que llamó tanto su atención. Se fijo de inmediato en el gafete que llevaba en el borde de la gabacha que tenía puesta. "Alois", dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos dos hamburguesas de res de un cuarto de libra? – Preguntó Sebastián en ese momento, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-¿Ah? – Ciel tuvo trabajo volviendo a concentrarse en lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo. – Sí. Me encantaría. Una con… con papas grandes.

Sebastián miró de nuevo el menú. – Está muy grande para comer tantas papas. – Dijo, riendo pero, Ciel ni siquiera le prestó atención. – La mía con papas medianas. Y una soda de cola de dieta. – Dijo el moreno, recordando que se había prometido no comer demasiado para no ganar el peso que estaba perdiendo con los ejercicios.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Alois, anotando en su libreta. - ¿Y la otra bebida? – Preguntó, pero al no recibir respuesta, bajó la vista y se encontró con el rostro anonadado de Ciel. - ¡Pero si es Ciel Phantomhive! – Exclamó el rubio, mirando al ojiazul.

-Sí, soy yo. – Respondió Ciel, saludando al rubio de un apretón de manos. Sebastián ya conocía bien como era toda esa historia. – Un gusto conocer a un admirador.

-Voy al baño. – Dijo, levantándose de la mesa para ahorrarse el tener que estar fastidiándose con los fans de su novio. El ojiazul asintió sin quitar la vista de Alois.

Si Sebastián hubiese podido predecir el futuro, quizás nunca habría hecho eso, justamente ese día.

-El gusto es mío. – Alois sonrió. – Por favor, venga cuando guste. Podría conseguirle que la casa le invite cada vez que gane un partido.

-No me trates de usted. Soy Ciel. – Dijo, sonriendo nuevamente. – Y agradezco mucho eso, aunque no podría aceptarlo. Soy un chico común. – Esa ni él se la había creído.

-¿Me darías tu autógrafo, Ciel? – Preguntó Alois, pasando las hojas usadas de la libreta y dejando una en limpio para el ojiazul.

-Claro. – Respondió Ciel y procedió a tomar la librera y a escribir el autógrafo.

Sin embargo, una cosquilla en su interior le dijo que escribiese su número telefónico después de su firma. Le devolvió la libreta a Alois y le hizo un gesto para que hiciera silencio. – A nadie puedes dárselo, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio asintió, sonriendo y poniéndose rojo como un tomate. – Gracias. Muchas gracias.


	3. La Fiesta

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**CarolinaLeto:** Me alegro muchísimo que te esté gustando y sí, intento que esta historia muestre a Sebastián y a Ciel en una forma sexy, más adolescente.. Gracias por el review y por leer este fic.. :DD

**Charles Grey - Perrible:** Lamento que este Ciel te haya hecho enojar.. XDD Es que como tú misma has dicho, la historia trata sobre alguien que no se conforma y sobre todo, que quiere empezar de cero ahora que es famoso y, eso en muchas ocasiones incluye a Sebastián, quien le conoce desde mucho antes que se volviera un "yankee".. :DD Y en verdad quieres que Sebastián se dé cuenta de lo que hace Ciel? XDD a mí me da algo de pena, jajaja. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**AbSe:** Así es! Ciel está haciendo de las suyas y, sobre la pobre camioneta lo único que pienso es que ya nadie la aseguraría si supiera lo que pasa en ella jajajaja.. :DD Tampoco es de mis parejas favoritas el AloisXCiel pero, me gusta intentarlo todo y me parece que Alois se acomoda bastante bien al papel que le tengo pensado en esta historia.. :DD Verdad en eso.. Sebastián se siente inferior a Ciel.. DD: Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Dix Love: (1)** Exactamente es eso! :DD Un fic pasional y pues, sí, Sebastián no tiene dinero porque aún no lo he mostrado mucho pero, dejó de estudiar y a su familia por ir con Ciel a Nueva York y vivir ese sueño de él de ser un jugador profesional.. :DD Muchas gracias por el elogio. Es la historia número diez de Kuro y por eso me atreví a hacer algo diferente.. :DD **(2)** ¿Ciel con intenciones de traidor te recordó a alguien? Duhhh.. mal.. lo siento.. DD: Y pues, sí, pero realmente Sebastián sufriría mucho si supiera que Ciel lo engaña? Y será que le reclamaría o se haría el desentendido? Quién sabe, ¿no? :DD Muchísimas gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! :DD

Primero que nada debo decir.. Por favor no me maten! jajajaja.. :DD Lamento si para algunas la historia no ha sido agradable porque Ciel parezca "inconforme" con Sebastián y se quede mirando a Alois de formas impropias, etc. En verdad, mi intención es hacer una historia completamente diferente, una donde los personajes comiencen estando juntos y pues, veamos si en verdad "el amor todo lo puede" a lo largo de los acontecimientos que vivirán..

Agradezco sus reviews, sean buenos o malos.. XDD

Saludos a todos! Se les quiere mucho.. :DD y espero disfruten de mi historia número diez de Kuroshitsuji. Casi dos años escribiendo para ustedes.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se despertó y estiró lentamente en la cama. Giró en su costado y ahí estaba él. Su sensual Sebastián Michaelis, dormido aún. ¡Cuántas cosas le provocaba verlo así! Podía viajar entre diversas sensaciones. Desde el deseo de cubrir su hombro desnudo con una manta hasta deslizar una mano por debajo de las sábanas y proporcionarle una caricia a su miembro desnudo. Desnudo tal como el resto de su cuerpo. Sebastián dormía sin ni una sola prenda encima y eso era definitivamente excitante. Aparte, la paz que le traía el verlo durmiendo a su lado. El moreno era una gran compañía aparte de una excelente pareja.

Ciel nunca había tenido un solo problema con él del tipo que veía a todos a su alrededor tener. Sebastián no peleaba con él, no le exigía y sobre todo era fiel hasta el tuétano. El ojiazul no imaginaba la vida sin él. Claro, que también tenía defectos y, el que a Ciel le parecía peor, era el hecho que jamás quisiera hacer nada en la vida. Sebastián podía pasar días completos sentado frente a un televisor, mirando soccer. Y el ojiazul sabía que la temporada de soccer se acercaba y que eso significaba que el moreno seguiría sin buscar un empleo. Porque él juraba buscarlo pero, jamás lo encontraba.

No obstante, eso no le preocupaba demasiado al ojiazul. Él tenía suficiente dinero para mantener el apartamento para ambos sin mayor problema. ¿Qué tanto podría gastar Sebastián? No creía que demasiado.

Y así, se quedó con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación, preguntándose mil y una cosas extrañas.

-Buenos días, ¿amaneció bien el techo? – Preguntó Sebastián repentinamente, besando detrás de la oreja del ojiazul, riendo ligeramente.

-Buenos días. – Respondió Ciel, riendo. Se giró para ver al moreno de frente. – El techo amaneció bien. – Besó rápidamente los labios de su amado. - ¿Y tú?

Sebastián bostezó y estiró los brazos. – Creo que amanecí bastante bien aunque con muchas ganas de cocinarte unos hot cakes para desayunar. – Se apoyó en su codo y miró a Ciel, dejando que sus mechones alborotados cayeran en su rostro.

-Me gusta la idea. – Dijo Ciel, acariciando el rostro del moreno.

-Les haré un corazón con jalea de frutilla. – Añadió, riendo.

-¡Qué cursi eres! – Exclamó Ciel, riendo con fuerza.

-Eso sería si escribiera "Te amo" en cada uno. – Rió, dándole un último beso antes de levantarse.

El menor lo vio, comiéndose con la mirada cada parte de esa exquisita anatomía. Sebastián sabía que lo miraba pero, se hacía el desentendido. Le gustaba que Ciel lo deseara. Fingió buscar una toalla a su alrededor, mientras desnudo, modelando un poco para el ojiazul. Luego, simplemente tomó una toalla y se metió al baño como quien nada ha hecho.

-Estúpido y sensual Sebastián. – Musitó Ciel, sentándose en la cama mientras le veía meterse al cuarto de baño, solo para luego dejarse caer acostado una vez más.

Entonces recordó que hacía tres semanas que conoció a ese chico rubio en el restaurante "Hamburguesas de Cinco". Sin embargo, Alois o como fuera que se llamaba el chico, nunca le había llamado. Era extraño pero, Ciel imaginó que seguro tenía cosas que hacer o simplemente no estaba interesado en algo más allá de un saludo y un autógrafo.

Sebastián salió del baño en ese momento, secándose el cabello con la toalla y con el cuerpo al descubierto. Gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo desnudo, haciendo que su piel se viese brillante. Ciel tragó en seco. El moreno le dejaba sin aliento cada vez que veía lo bien que se estaba poniendo, sobre todo ahora con esos ejercicios.

El mayor se puso ropa interior y luego se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta. Un poco de desodorante en aerosol y un toque de colonia. Se peinó los cabellos pero sin moverlos de su acostumbrada pose despeinada. – Bien, me voy a cocinar. – Dijo al ojiazul. – Te estaré esperando.

-Ahora mismo voy. – Respondió éste pero, sin moverse de la cama. Sabía que tenía tiempo suficiente para estirarse un poco más antes de tener que apresurarse en el baño para ir a comer.

Sebastián fue a la cocina y comenzó a buscar ingredientes para preparar el desayuno. Abrió la refrigeradora y sonrió. - ¿Cervezas? ¿Cuándo se acabó la leche? – Se preguntó.

Miró un poco más atrás y una botella solitaria de leche asomó. Sebastián respiró aliviado. – Al menos queda una. – La sacó y buscó un par de huevos también. Luego abrió los gabinetes y buscó un poco de harina y azúcar. No necesitaba más. De inmediato se puso a trabajar.

Ciel apareció unos veinte minutos después. Se había bañado y vestía una de sus camisas de béisbol. El moreno no lo escuchó entrar a la cocina pero, sus brazos rodeándole la cintura le hicieron saber de su presencia. Se recostó ligeramente en él y aspiró el aromo de piel recién lavada. – Hueles delicioso. – Musitó el moreno, besándolo suavemente.

El ojiazul correspondió el beso, cerrando los ojos. De repente recordó el hot cake que Sebastián tenía en el sartén e interrumpió el beso, abriendo los ojos de golpe. El moreno sonrió y sin voltear a ver el sartén, tomó la espátula y dio vuelta al hot cake. - ¿Sorprendido? – Preguntó.

-Hay que aceptar que tienes talento en eso de hacer cosas sin ver. – Respondió Ciel, sonriendo.

-Toma asiento. – Dijo el moreno, señalando el desayunador que estaba en medio de la cocina. – Los hot cakes están listos.

Ciel obedeció y se sentó. Sebastián le sirvió un plato con tres hot cakes esponjosos, apilados y generosamente bañados con miel de maple. El ojiazul cortó un trozo y gimió ante el delicioso sabor. – Mmm… Están geniales.

El moreno sirvió un plato igual para él, también un par de tazas de café. – Me alegro que te gusten.

-¡Me encantan! – Exclamó Ciel. – Deberías buscar un trabajo como cocinero.

Eso definitivamente cambió la expresión de Sebastián. Trabajo. – Sabes que ya lo intenté pero, no conseguí ninguno.

-Hmmm… - Murmuró Ciel por lo bajo, haciendo un mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo, la charla se detuvo en ese instante porque alguien tocaba el timbre. Sebastián iba a levantarse pero, el ojiazul no le dejó. – Deja. Yo voy. – Dijo, levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta la puerta.

Abrió y un Tanaka con una sonrisa enorme apareció frente a él.

-Buenos días, entrenador… - Saludó, algo confundido por la repentina visita del hombre. – Pa-pase adelante. – Le invitó, algo inseguro. ¿Acaso olvidó algún entrenamiento? No lo creía. La sonrisa del hombre era demasiado amplia.

-Buenos días, Phantomhive. – Le respondió, entrando en el apartamento. – Hoy no vengo a regañarle ni a darle malas noticias.

Sebastián llegó en ese momento. - ¿Entonces viene a darle una buena noticia?

-Así es, Sebastián. – El viejo arrugó el rostro en ese momento. ¿Por qué el moreno y el ojiazul tenían ambos el cabello mojado? ¿Sería acaso que…? ¡No! ¡No era posible! Y mejor desechó el pensamiento, retomando lo que le llevaba a visitar a su jugador estrella. – Phantomhive, te han prorrogado el contrato con los Yankees por un año más.

El rostro de Ciel se iluminó por completo, mientras apretaba los puños de emoción. - ¡Sí! – Exclamó.

Sebastián sonrió al escuchar la noticia. Habría abrazado a Ciel pero, sabía que no sería bien visto. - ¡Felicitaciones, mi amigo! – Dijo, chocando palmas con el ojiazul.

-Gracias, Sebastián. Sabes que no lo lograría sin ti. – Musitó, mirándolo a los ojos por un instante. El moreno se sintió enamorado.

-En verdad no lo lograría sin ti que sabes cuándo decirle que se comporte. – Añadió el entrenador, arqueando una ceja.

-Yo solo soy su entrenador de rodeo. – Dijo maliciosamente, aunque Tanaka no lo tomó así.

-Imagino que así le llaman ustedes a las dietas, ejercicios y esas cosas.

Ciel se sonrojó ligeramente. – Sí, entrenador. – Respondió. – Le decimos "de rodeo" porque es un constante problema el mantener todo en equilibrio.

-Exacto. – Afirmó Sebastián.

Tanaka sonrió ante las ocurrencias de los jóvenes. Cosa rara en él. Luego, entregó a Ciel los papeles del contrato y, éste procedió a llevarlos a la mesa del comedor y se sentó a leerlos con toda la atención. Sebastián le dejó. Era mejor no entrometerse en los términos que el ojiazul aceptaba. Después de todo, él sabía lo que aceptaba para continuar ganando sus millones.

De repente, extendió una mano a Sebastián. – Tráeme una pluma. – Ordenó secamente y, el moreno se apresuró a cumplir con su deseo y colocar el bolígrafo en su mano. –Aquí tienes.

Ciel releyó un párrafo o dos y, sin dudarlo más, firmó al pie de cada página.

-Listo. – Se puso de pie y se lo entregó al entrenador.

Tanaka revisó las firmas y sonrió. – Felicitaciones. – Le entregó una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Una copia para mí y una para usted. – Entregó un juego de copias al ojiazul. Los términos del contrato no solo beneficiarían a Ciel sino a él mismo con su respectivo diez por ciento de ganancia sobre todo lo que devengaba el menor. –Bien. Me marcho. Debo llevar sus contratos a los demás chicos.

-¿También fueron prorrogados? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

-Así es. Esta noche tienen motivos para celebrar… - Sonrió. – Ah pero los quiero como si nada dentro de tres días para que empecemos a entrenar otra vez. – Espetó el entrenador. – Vamos a enfrentarnos a los locales, los Mets.

Ciel jadeó con cansancio. – No se preocupe, entrenador. Les daremos con todo. – Afirmó el menor, golpeando su puño contra su otra palma en señal de la lucha que harían. -¡Los aplastaremos!

-Así me gusta, Phantomhive. Así me gusta. – Y dicho esto, el entrenador se marchó, dejando a Ciel y a Sebastián nuevamente solos.

El moreno le rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda. – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

-Te dije que lo lograría… - Sonrió. – Quiero decir, sabía que lo lograríamos.

Sebastián lo hizo voltearse, le agarró el trasero y, cuando Ciel gimió, aprovechó para besarle, entrometiendo su lengua en la boca del menor. – Te mereces un premio.

Ciel correspondió el beso, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno, metiéndolas debajo de su camiseta y acariciando ese abdomen musculoso que tanto le estaba gustando últimamente. – Quiero emborracharme contigo… ¡con todos!

El moreno sonrió, apartándose ligeramente para verlo a los ojos. - ¿Hacemos una fiesta? – El ojiazul asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y entregándosela al mayor. – Ve y compra lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Sebastián, quien en momentos como ése, lamentaba no tener ni un quinto para poder comprarle algo a Ciel. Sin embargo, al echar un vistazo a la billetera, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que el fajo de billetes de cien dólares que había dentro. - ¿Debo traer algo en especial?

-Nah. Compra todo lo que quieras. – Ciel sonrió maliciosamente. – Hoy, Sebastián Michaelis, eres el amante de alguien con muchas ganas de consentirte y de comprarte lo que quieras. Eso sí, trae bebidas para cincuenta. Y comida…

Sebastián rió ante eso. – De acuerdo, ahora soy el amante. – Puso los ojos en blanco, a modo de burla. - ¿Cincuenta? Somos diez a lo mucho.

-No te olvides de los colados. – Bromeó.

-Sí, y de los amigos de los colados. – Añadió en tono sarcástico. - ¿Seguro no quieres venir conmigo a comprar todo?

-No. – Respondió el ojiazul con pereza. – Voy a llamar a todos para que vengan y, después me lanzaré a la cama.

-Como digas. – Sebastián guardó la billetera y se apresuró a alistarse para salir. – No olvides terminar tu desayuno. – Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Solo había tomado una chaqueta y ahora se marchaba. Ciel sabía que cuando se trataba de gastar dinero a Sebastián no había que decírselo dos veces. Sin embargo, no le decía nada porque luego, el moreno tendría que aparentar toda la noche que no eran nada más que amigos y, él sabía lo mucho que eso le podía costar cuando se trataba de fiestas y parejas.

-Descuida. – Dijo, despidiéndolo con un gesto con la mano. Quizás era culpa de todas esas cosas que había estado pensando lo que predispuso contra Sebastián en ese momento. Tal vez el triunfo del momento también se le estaba subiendo demasiado rápido a la cabeza.

Una vez Sebastián se hubo marchado, Ciel se dirigió a la cocina. Se sentó en el desayunador y comió un bocado más de los hot cakes. Sacó su teléfono celular de su otro bolsillo y comenzó a buscar los teléfonos de quienes invitaría. Eran muchos. Quería que todos supieran que él, Ciel Phantomhive, había logrado lo que muy rara vez se conseguía a su edad.

Sin embargo, sus sueños de éxito fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono. Miró el aparato para ver si se trataba de alguien que conociera pero, el número le era completamente ajeno. Curioso, contestó la llamada. – Aló.

_-Hola. _– Musitó una voz que no le era familiar. ¿Era un chico? _- ¿Cómo estás, Ciel?_

-Eh. Hola. – Respondió confundido. – Yo bien. ¿Quién me habla?

_-No creo que te recuerdes de mí ya. _– Dijo el joven, sonaba algo nervioso. – _Soy… Soy Alois._

Ciel tragó en seco. Era el rubio del restaurante. – Yo… no… yo, claro que te recuerdo. – Articuló finalmente.

-_Sí, bueno… Me diste tu número con el autógrafo y, simplemente quería llamarte para decir hola._ – Dijo Alois.

El ojiazul sonrió. Alois sonaba muy distinto de Sebastián. Era una de esas personas fáciles de manejar en cualquier situación. – Agradezco que me llamaras. Mmm… ¿Te gustaría venir a mi apartamento para una fiesta?

El rubio se encogió de felicidad al otro lado del teléfono. - _¿En serio? ¿Quieres que yo vaya a una fiesta con-contigo?_

-Así es. – Coqueteó Ciel. – Estoy celebrando que estaré con los Yankees el próximo año también.

_-¿En verdad?_ – Preguntó Alois emocionado.

-Sí. Así que si quieres, puedo darte mi dirección para que vengas. – El ojiazul dictó su dirección al rubio y luego, ambos se despidieron y cortó la comunicación.

Entonces miró de nuevo su desayuno. Los hot cakes aún lucían deliciosos pero, ya no tanto. Bajó la vista y contempló su abdomen. Aún a través de la camisa se podía ver lo bien marcado que estaba. – Lo siento, Sebastián. – Tomó el plato y se acercó al fregadero. Encendió el triturador de alimentos y echó los hot cakes en él. – No puedo darme el lujo de engordar por comer esto.

Dejo todo limpio y fue a su habitación. Tenía invitados que llamar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Los chicos del equipo comenzaron a llegar entre las siete y media y las ocho. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, solo alumbrado por unas linternas neón que Sebastián había comprado. Parecían enormes huevos de luz, multifuncionales a forma de alumbrar el recibidor y la sala con el estilo que una fiesta digna de ser dada por Ciel necesitaba.

El ojiazul quedó sorprendido cuando asomó de su habitación, con unos pantalones de cuero que le quedaban ligeramente ajustados y una camisa blanca de la que había abotonado únicamente los últimos tres botones.

-¿Listo? – Preguntó el moreno, tomándole por las caderas, parado justo detrás suyo. Ciel se giró y la visión frente a él le obligó a morderse el labio inferior. Sebastián vestía una camisa blanca, ajustada al cuerpo perfectamente, mostrando parte de su pecho y un chaleco de cuero negro que marcaba aún más sus pectorales, espalda y abdomen. Lo llevaba combinado con un jeans negro y, una cadena de plata delgada en su cuello.

Ciel asintió a la pregunta al tiempo que se giraba, solo para ver si alguien les observaba. Al ver que no había nadie, empujó al moreno ligeramente, alejándolo de las luces y le dio un beso. – Luces irresistible. – Musitó contra los labios de Sebastián.

El moreno acarició la nuca del ojiazul mientras devolvía el beso. – Creo que lo que escogí para ti, te queda perfecto. – Dijo, empujando a Ciel contra una pared. – Podría comer cada centímetro de ti ahora mismo.

El menor se sonrojó cuando Sebastián besó su cuello. Después de eso, le empujó suavemente, mientras gemía. – Ya. Debemos salir a ver a los invitados. – Jadeó.

El mayor se alejó, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios. – Lo sé. – Sonrió. – Pero me lo debes para después.

Ciel asintió, luego se recostó en la pared. Sebastián siempre sabía como dejarle jadeando, deseando que hiciera de las suyas con él. – Sal tú primero.

El moreno se marchó, dejando al menor ver su trasero, ligeramente entallado por el los pantalones. Probablemente ninguno lo notaría pero, Ciel no fallaba en ver cada curva de Sebastián aún cuando estuviera vestido.

La música estaba a todo volumen pero, aún así, pudo escuchar cuando Joker saludó al moreno. "¿Qué tal estás, Sebastián?" Entonces, se decidió a salir. Sus amigos y el moreno se encontraban cerca de la mesa del comedor, ligeramente alejados de las chicas desconocidas que habían llegado a la fiesta y los demás chicos del equipo, quienes bailaban por toda la sala.

"¿Dónde anda Ciel?" Preguntaba Finnian en ese momento.

-Creo que está arreglándose. – Respondió Sebastián en el momento en que él llegaba. Sostenía una torre de vasos de plástico transparente en sus manos.

-Nada de eso. Ya estoy aquí. – Dijo el ojiazul, soriendo maliciosamente. - ¿Con qué comenzaremos?

-Propongo unos Screwdriver de vodka y jugo de naranja. – Sebastián entregó un vaso a cada uno, señalando la gran variedad de licores que tenía en la mesa. Los chicos se saborearon. Había vodka, whiskey, gin, tequila, unas botellas de vino y cervezas hasta para tirar. También había nachos, un tazón enorme lleno de queso derretido, salchichas y pizza.

-¡Ah suena jodidamente bien! – Exclamó Bard. – Sírvenos, Seb.

El moreno cogió la botella de vodka de la mesa y comezó a servirles a los chicos, luego tomó la botella del jugo de naranja y hielo.

-¡Salud porque Ciel siga siendo un Yankee! – Gritó Snake.

-¡Y porque lo nombren capitán del equipo! – Agregó Joker.

-¡Sí, por favor! – Dijo Finnian. – Ya estoy cansado del idiota de William T.

Ciel rió. - ¡Les juro que haré todo para ser su capitán!

-¡Salud por eso! – Sebastián levantó su vaso y los demás le imitaron, haciéndolos chocar. Los bebieron casi por completo de un solo trago. Entonces la música les pareció que sonaba mucho mejor. Más rítmica. Claro, que solo eran los efectos del alcohol que comenzaba a hacerles disfrutar mucho más de la fiesta.

-Haz otro par mí, Sebastián. – Pidió Ciel, mordiéndole la mejilla mientras sus amigos se distraían mirando a las voluptuosas chicas que otro del equipo traía. Cinco chicas que parecían dispuestas a todo, con vestidos entallados y que casi podían confundirse con una blusa por el largo.

-Muérdeme otra vez y te lo hago doble. – Le retó el moreno.

El ojiazul sonrió maliciosamente y le volvió a morder la mejilla pero, esta vez, su lengua se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla. El sabor de la piel del moreno era exquisita y, se le estaba antojando continuar esos juegos pero, se detuvo a sí mismo.

Sebastián tomó su vaso y le dejó caer ¿dos onzas? Quizás hasta un poco más de vodka y luego agregó los demás ingredientes. - ¿A qué no eres capaz de beberlo de un trago? – Le retó al ojiazul al entregárselo.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Snake, volteándose para ver qué tanto hacían Sebastián y Ciel.

-Le propongo a Ciel que se tome todo el vaso de un trago. – Respondió el moreno.

-¡Joder Ciel! – Exclamó Joker. - ¡Bébelo!

-¡Bébelo! ¡Bébelo! – Le animaban Finnian y Bard.

-¡Te voy a joder por esto, Sebastián! – Sentenció el menor, riendo, mientras tomaba el vaso. Se preparó mentalmente por un segundo y después, empinó el vaso y bebió todo de un solo trago. El calor del alcohol en su garganta le provocaba cosquillas pero, se sentía endemoniadamente bien la forma en que sus sentidos se alteraban mientras lo hacía. - ¡Ah! – Jadeó.

Todos se echaron a reír al ver que lo había hecho. - ¡Ahora nosotros! – Exclamaron los demás, sirviéndose todos para repetir la hazaña del ojiazul.

Entonces, se acercaron las chicas que estaban bailando a donde se encontraban ellos. Una de ellas, era morena y llevaba un vestido rojo. - ¡Ay, chicos! ¿Por qué tan solos? – Preguntó, pavonéandose.

-¿No quieres bailar? – Le propuso una rubia con vestido negro a Joker, paseándose frente a él, dejándole ver la profundidad de su escote.

-Claro, preciosa. – Respondió el pelirrojo. - ¿Llevamos unas bebidas? – La chica asintió y ambos tomaron un par de cervezas para luego dirigirse al centro de sala.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó otra de ellas a Sebastián. Tenía el cabello rojizo y le caía hasta la cintura, tenía un cuerpo que parecía de concurso de belleza. – No pareces un jugador de béisbol pero, estás muy sexy. – Le murmuró al oído, coqueteándole.

Sebastián le dirigió un mirada a Ciel, como si fuese una pregunta sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer. El ojiazul le hizo un gesto, indicándole que continuara. Después de todo, esa era parte de la actuación que manejaban ambos en público. El moreno asintió y enredó un brazo en la cintura de la chica. – ¿Quieres que bailemos?

La chica se retorció de la emoción, mordiendo sus labios. – Sería un placer. – Sonrió.

_"__Y solo ten mi número telefónico para cuando te sientas sola, y me llamas a mí, recuerda que yo estaré para ti a todas horas…"_ Decía la canción que sonaba en ese momento. Sebastián se dejó jalar por la chica hasta la pista, bailando sensualmente con ella, quien se dio la vuelta para bailar de espaldas. El moreno dirigió sus manos a las caderas de la joven, presumiendo de su sensual cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ciel jadeó de envidia. Le encantaba cuando Sebastián hacía eso con él. Miró a Bard y a Finnian después, estaban bailando con dos rubias esculturales. Una de ellas le estaba dando a Finnian un trozo de hielo boca a boca. Desvió la mirada, si seguía mirando eso querría hacerlo con Sebastián.

Dos chicas se le acercaron entonces. Estaban bronceadas y sus cabellos teñidos de rubio. – Papi, ¿no bailas con nosotras? – Le preguntaron, contoneándose para él. A Ciel no le gustaban las mujeres, mucho menos la forma en que le habían llamado pero, ¿por qué no disfrutar de ellas un rato? Después de todo era algo que no había probado.

-Si se toman una cerveza conmigo, claro que sí. – Respondió, tomando tres botellas de cerveza de la mesa.

-Seguro, papi. – Dijeron tomando las cervezas de su mano y llevándoselo con ellas a bailar.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah… ¡Qué no pare la fiesta! Don't stop the party… Yeah, yeah, yeah… ¡Qué no pare la fiesta! Don't stop the party…"_ Revibraba en las bocinas mientras todos bailaban.

Las chicas que se encontraban con Ciel le apresaban entre ambas, obligándolo a moverse al gusto de ellas. El ojiazul jadeaba a momentos, los pechos de ambas le aprisionaban de una forma en que nunca había sentido. Aunque cuando sentía sus partes femeninas conta sus piernas o su trasero, extrañaba ese bulto con el que rozaba cada vez que bailaba con Sebastián. Una de las chicas destapó una cerveza y se la daba a beber a Ciel en la boca, mitigando el calor que se desató en su cuerpo debido al baile.

-¿Quieres probar algo rico? – Le preguntó la chica que bailaba con Sebastián al moreno.

-¿Cómo qué? – Respondió Sebastián sensualmente, sin dejar de moverse. Algo aburrido porque no era como cuando bailó con Ciel en ese club latino.

-Esto. – La pelirroja sacó una pastilla de su sostén y la aprisionó entre sus dientes. - ¿La compartimos?

-Claro. – Dijo el moreno, acercándose para morder la mitad. Sus labios apenas se rozaron pero, la chica gimió de placer. - ¿Qué es? – Preguntó mientras la comía, tenía un gusto extraño y sentía que le dormía ligeramente la lengua.

-Es… - La pelirroja se reía, girando incansablemente mientras bailaba. – éxtasis…

Sebastián se sintió flotar. Sentía como si las palabras se las dijeran a alguien más. Era tan extraña pero, tan deliciosa la sensación que él también comenzó a reír. – Tó- tómemos algo… - Decía entre risas.

-Mejor te tomo a ti. – Dijo la chica, saltando a los brazos del moreno, quien simplemente la cargó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Todavía quedaba algo de su cordura y, le estaba diciendo que no pasara los límites.

-Ven. – La bajó al suelo y la jaló de la mano. – Tomemos unos tequilas. – Corrieron a la mesa y, él destapó la botella y sirvió dos shots para ambos. – ¡De un solo! ¡De un solo! – Decía Sebastián mientras le daba el vasito. La chica se rió y ambos lo bebieron a la vez.

Ciel buscó con la vista al moreno pero, no lo encontró, estaba comenzando a marearse verdaderamente. Alejó a las chicas, aún manteniendo algo de sus modales, lo poco que quedaba de ellos con tanto alcohol. – Chicas, debo irme.

-¡Ah! – Se lamentaron ellas pero, le dejaron marchar. - ¡Vuelve después papi! – Le gritó una de ellas y, el ojiazul vio que continuaron bailando entre ellas.

A él la fiesta se le estaba subiendo, necesitaba alejarse de ahí por un rato. Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y, él buscó a Sebastián por toda la sala pero, no lo veía. De repente, chocó contra algo… o mejor dicho, contra alguien. Se giró perezosamente, con una sonrisa ebria en su rostro. - ¿Quién está ahí?

-Veo que estamos disfrutando la fiesta. – Dijo el chico rubio parado frente a él. Sí, justamente ese que provocaba que su cuerpo detuviera cualquier acción que estuviese ejecutando.

Ciel sonrió. – Bienvenido, Alois. – Le saludó. - ¿Te tomas un vodka conmigo? – Miró al rubio de pies a cabeza. Tenía algo que no podía explicar.

-Seguro. – Respondió el rubio.

-Espera. – Musitó, agarrándose de la pared y con voz ebria. – Voy a traerlo, ¿sí? Así nos lo llevamos a un lugar más silencioso.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? – Preguntó el rubio, cogiéndole del brazo, riendo de ver el estado en que se hallaba Ciel.

-Puedo. – Respondió él. - ¿Crees que no puedo valerme por mí mismo? – Le alejó con un movimiento flojo y anduvo hasta la mesa. Su vista estaba ligeramente nublada y todo giraba cadenciosamente a su alrededor, o por lo menos eso sentía él.

Llegó al comedor y tomo una botella sin ver de qué era en realidad. También cogió dos vasos y, entonces, vio las dos figuras que estaban sentadas al otro lado de la mesa. ¿Era Sebastián? ¿Sebastián riendo mientras conversaba con una chica? No vio que el moreno lo notara y se volvió a alejar. Ya después hablarían, además el mayor no estaba haciendo nada malo. También estaba Alois y ese deseo suyo por hablar con el rubio a solas. Las luces parpadeantes le ayudaron, cabe mencionar, a que Sebastián no lo notara.

Y regresó con Alois. Felizmente había logrado recordar en dónde le había dejado parado. El rubio tomó la botella y los vasos, sonriendo. Ciel se apoyó en el hombro de éste, murmurando en su oído. – Ven conmigo, vamos a mi habitación.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y le siguió como un cachorro mientras le ayudaba. – De acuerdo.

Entraron en la habitación de Ciel y, éste se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama. - ¿Te gusta mi fiesta? – Preguntó al rubio, quien se sentó delante suyo colocando los vasos frente a él. Ciel se apresuró a servir un poco de licor en ambos. Luego, entregó uno al chico.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Me ha encantado! – Respondió Alois, echando hacia atrás un mechón de sus cabellos dorados. – Gracias por invitarme. – Miró al otro a los ojos, aún sonriendo pero, de una forma coqueta.

-Por nada. – Dijo Ciel, devolviendo la sonrisa. – Mmm… me gusta invitar gente nueva.

-¿Gente que conoces en un… restaurante de hamburguesas? – Inquirió el rubio, bebiendo un trago del licor.

-Gente que me llama la atención. – Musitó.

-¿En qué forma te llamo la atención?

Ciel recostó la cabeza en la orilla de la cama. – En muchas. – Dijo, mirando hacia la nada. – Creo que no eres del tipo que uno encuentra en un restaurante trabajando como mesero.

Alois rió. – Es porque no soy un mesero. Es solo un castigo de mi padre. – Se deslizó lentamente, hasta sentarse al lado de Ciel, en la misma posición que éste. – Él cree que yo soy inmaduro y quiere que entienda el valor del dinero. Por eso me pone a trabajar en el restaurante del que él es dueño.

-¿Te paga? – Preguntó Ciel, sin mirarle.

-Sí y, bastante bien.

-Ahora entiendo porqué podías conseguir que la "casa" me invitara. – Rió.

-Así es. Cuando quieras, la casa invita. – Sonrió, girando su rostro para ver al ojiazul. Le gustaba la forma en que le miraba, parecía que quería comérselo. – Aunque hay otro motivo por el que me castigó mi padre.

-¿Cuál? – Dijo el ojiazul, girando su rostro también. Solo unos escasos centímetros le separaban de Alois.

-Porque mi padre me sorprendió besando a otro chico. – Atacó. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, con eso lograría saber la verdad sobre las intenciones del ojiazul.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Era tu novio?

-Lo era. No me gustan las mujeres. Solo los hombres me hacen vibrar.

-¿Y qué pasaría si vuelves a besarte con un chico? – Ciel bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso y lo dejó en el suelo. Esa noche tenía que probar los labios del rubio. Estaba decidido. Los labios le hormigueaban del deseo de probar unos ajenos.

-Nada. No tendría por qué saberlo. – Alois, dejó el vaso en el suelo y enfrentó la mirada del ojiazul una vez más, mordiendo su labio seductoramente.

Ciel se acercó y besó esos labios suaves, rosas y nuevos para los suyos. Tan distintos de los de Sebastián, tan inexplorados. Suspiró al sentir que Alois le correspondía el beso. El ojiazul deslizó su lengua por esos labios dulces y amargos a la vez. ¿Sería que aquél era el extraño sabor de la traición? Pero era solo un beso, ¿o no? No significaba nada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián comenzó a sentirse un poco más cuerdo en ese momento. Se puso de pie y dijo a su acompañante que debía ir a ver a Ciel. Poco le importó lo que ésta pensara. Simplemente le alejó cuando la pelirroja intentó detenerle. – Te dije que ya regreso. – Espetó algo molesto. No encontraba mayor gusto en ser tocado por una mujer.

Comenzó a caminar entre los fiesteros, agarrándose la cabeza. – Uhh… Se siente como la mierda esto. – Protestó en voz baja, encaminándose a su habitación. – Voy a buscar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y, luego busco a Ciel.

Entonces se asomó a la habitación que compartía con el ojiazul. Su vista estaba borrosa pero, ¿era Ciel? ¿Ciel besándose con otro chico? - ¿Es el chico… de… las hamburguesas? – Murmuró para sí pero, en ese instante, su cabeza se embotó por completo, provocando que viera todo negro y se desplomara en el suelo.

Al escuchar el golpe, Ciel se detuvo de inmediato. Alejó al rubio y buscó el origen del ruido. Entonces vio a Sebastián en el suelo. Fue como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría que le quitó la borrachera de golpe. -¡Sebastián! – Gritó, levantádose del suelo y corriendo hasta el moreno. Mentalmente se maldecía y preguntaba qué tanto había visto su novio.

Alois se levantó y fue con el ojiazul, mirando al moreno con disgusto. Bufó por lo bajo. Gracias a él, su momento con Ciel se había terminado.


	4. Juegos Sexuales

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Guest: ** Te entiendo.. jjajajaja.. Es que Ciel se busca que uno le odie a ratos.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**KuroFan:** Me alegro que te haya gustado.. :DD Y pues aquí está ya la continuación.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Mi-chan: **Síiiii… el momento se interrumpió y pues, ya verás lo que sucede en este capítulo.. Más con Ciel, con Sebastián hasta el próximo.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**PerlhaHale:** Hola! :DD jajajaja.. Bendito sea Dios en verdad porque te dejó venir a leer esta historia que tanto he luchado por escribir.. XDD La verdad es que así pasa, uno no sabe cuándo va a encontrar una historia que le guste y, desde ya puedo decirte que sí habrá un poco de Alois y Claude juntos.. pero, aún no diré como jajajaj.. :DD Y pues, Ciel es diferente, a mi parecer porque aquí es mayor, aparte que no está traumatizado ni nada como el de la historia original y, Sebastián pues, está como dirían "hasta las manitas" por Ciel porque ha sido su único novio. Algo que no he mencionado por aquí aún pero, que creo se hace saber un poco por lo que Sebastián recuerda de su vida con Ciel años atrás. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, la fiesta y las traiciones de Ciel jajajaj.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**AbSe:** Pues… ahhh eso está todavía por verse.. DD: Ya leerás este nuevo capítulo y verás por qué te lo digo.. DD: Me alegro muchísimo que te esté gustando y, Ciel es muy malo mintiendo así que será una excusa realmente mala.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Dix Love: ** Tienes mucha razón en eso, el amor a veces puede ser débil y parecer de lo más fuerte.. Así que veremos, que tanto se quieren este par.. DD: Y ahí en lo de la falta de trabajo de Sebastián es donde empieza la parte central de la historia en cierta forma.. Claro, que Ciel busca una justificación también para serle infiel a Sebastián.. DD: Gracias por el review y me alegro que te esté gustando la historia.. :DD

**Sakura Lawliet Kou: ** Muchas gracias por el elogio y, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, que yo hago con todo esmero para ustedes.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD y, la verdad a mí también me da pena Sebastián.. DD:

**Charles Grey-Perrible: ** Has dicho muy bien! :DD Mata la preocupación de Ciel, que en medio del problema hasta se le olvidó lo que hacía jajajaja.. :DD espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD Ahí podrás saber lo que le pasó ahora a Alois.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lo siguiente que Sebastián sintió fue la suavidad de la cama en la que se encontraba acostado. La textura de las sábanas con las que se hallaba cubierto. Abrió los ojos, preguntándose en dónde se encontraba. Por suerte, se trataba del cuarto que compartía con el ojiazul.

No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido. Solamente recordaba que de repente sintió como si le golpearan en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro. – Hmm… - Gimió. La cabeza todavía le dolía. Levantó la sábana y notó que no vestía nada más allá de sus boxers negros.

-¿Sebastián? – Ciel estaba en la entrada de la habitación. – Veo que por fin despiertas. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues, bien. – Musitó el moreno, restregándose los ojos. - ¿Qué me pasó?

El ojiazul tragó en seco. - ¿No… No recuerdas nada? – Toda la noche había estado más preocupado por el hecho de pensar que Sebastián le había visto besando a Alois que por el hecho que el mayor estuviese ahí, postrado en cama sin saber si estaba inconsciente o solo dormido, aún cuando la chica pelirroja le había contado lo que consumieron juntos.

-No muy bien. – Se agarró la cabeza. – Yo venía para acá cuando… No sé. Creo que te vi y luego sentí un dolor extraño en la cabeza y ya no supe más.

Ciel sintió como si un balde de agua tibia le cayera encima, contrastando al frío que sintió cuando vio al moreno a la entrada de su cuarto desmayado y, él se había besado con Alois unos segundos atrás. ¡No sabía! En medio de todo, ese simple hecho ya era algo increíble. Sebastián no sabía de su pequeña "aventura" en la fiesta. Le acarició el rostro. – Yo estaba viniendo para la habitación también. Seguro ahí fue cuando me viste. – Sus manos temblaron ligeramente ante esa mentira. – Yo te encontré tirado en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta.

Sebastián pensó en los hechos, intentando encontrar una pista que le ayudase a recordar. Miró hacia la entrada. Una distancia considerable separaba la entrada de la cama. ¿Sería que él en medio de aquel momento difuso había visto una alucinación al lado de la cama?

-¿Qué fue lo que tomaste? – Preguntó el ojiazul, interrumpiéndolo.

-La chica con la que estaba bailando me compartió media pastilla de éxtasis. – Gimió y volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus manos. Hasta la luz le molestaba.- ¡Qué idiota fui al tomármela! –Masculló, odiándose momentáneamente.

-No niego que estuvo mal. – Dijo el menor. – Pero, lo importante, es que te encuentras bien. Debo admitir que me asusté cuando te vi en el suelo.

Sebastián sonrió y lo atrajo hacia sí, tomándolo por la muñeca. - ¿Temías perderme? Qué dulce eres. – Rió y le dio un tirón a Ciel.

-Sí, temía perderte porque entonces ya no habría quien cocinara para mí. – Bromeó el ojiazul, cayendo a su lado. Le miró en silencio. Algo en él no se encontraba del todo bien. Era como si quisiera decirle todo a Sebastián, sin importar las consecuencias porque así eran ellos en la intimidad, siempre se contaban todo.

-¿Pasó algo más? – Inquirió el mayor, adquiriendo un tono más serio. – Pareces preocupado.

"Es la consciencia, o lo poco que queda de ella." Pensaba el ojiazul. – Nada. – Sonrió fingidamente. – Gracias por organizar la fiesta. Estuvo increíble.

-Por nada. – Respondió el moreno, girando en su costado y mirando hacia el techo. – Aunque recuérdame no contarle a Claude, me mataría si supiera que olvidé invitarlo. – Ambos rieron. – Por cierto, ¿invitaste al chico de aquel restaurante de hamburguesas? ¿Él que te pidió el autógrafo?

Y la mentira fluyó sola por su boca. – ¿Qué chico? No. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No sé. Tuve idea de verlo. – Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. – Seguro fue mi idea. Estaba muy subido.

-Quizás sí viste bien. Tal vez vino con alguien. Había mucha gente que no conocíamos en la fiesta. - Intentó hacerlo ver como algo que simplemente podía pasar. – Joker trajo casi hasta a su madre.

Sebastián se echó a reír. – Y no es mentira. Seguro si hubiéramos buscado bien la habríamos encontrado. Se estiró en la cama. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. - ¡Ah! Te juro que no vuelvo a tomar otra droga en mi vida.

Ciel rió por lo bajo. – ¿Debería succionar en medio de tus piernas para probarla? – Le miró lascivamente. – Recuerda que yo no puedo consumir nada de eso en otra forma.

El moreno rodó sobre la figura del ojiazul y le apresó las manos sobre la cabeza. – Me encanta cuando dices esas cosas. Pero hoy no podrá ser, joven amo. Mi cuerpo no quiere nada más que un baño y una taza de café. – Le besó profundamente. Ésa era una de sus tácticas para mantener a Ciel deseándolo, no siempre le daba lo que quería. A veces, le obligaba a esperar.

-Maldito éxtasis. – Murmuró el ojiazul contra sus labios, jugando con su lengua en la boca de Sebastián, quien sonrió ante la situación. Su pareja estaba reamente deseosa de hacer el amor. Probablemente eran los efectos del licor de la noche anterior.

-Te amo. – Musitó. – Y te prometo que para esta noche estaré bien.

-También te amo. – Respondió. – Y más te vale o te cambiaré por un juguete de goma.

-Hazlo. – Le retó Sebastián. – Pero no te consentirá tan bien como yo. – Ciel solamente cerró los ojos, dejando que el moreno le besara el cuello a su gusto. Aunque su cuerpo se sentía demasiado deseoso esa mañana y el no de Sebastián lo hizo "encenderse" aún más.

El ojiazul llevó una mano a la entrepierna del moreno, apenas cubierta por la delgada tela del boxer. – Por favor… - Susurró contra los labios de su amado.

-Dije que no. – En realidad no se sentía del todo bien y, quería dejarle esperando. – De noche te sabrá mejor si lo esperas. – Presumió, empujándole y levantándose de la cama.

Ciel jadeó. ¿Quién se creía Sebastián que era? Él le tenía en su casa, viviendo de gratis y, ¿no podía ni siquiera complacerle? Nunca antes pensó así pero, nunca antes tuvo tampoco tanto como tenía ahora. –Cualquiera en este mundo querría estar con alguien como yo. – Murmuró para sí. El despecho se estaba haciendo paso dentro de él o, bien, seguía pensando en el beso del rubio la noche anterior.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel salió un par de horas después. Sebastián se había quedado cocinando la cena y después saldría con Claude, así que tenía bastante tiempo para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Quería comprar unas cosas. Sí, solo eso era lo único que lo traía a la ciudad con tanta prisa que había preferido tomar un taxi que esperar un bus o pedirle al moreno que lo llevara.

Mentira. La verdad era que quería salir solo. Tenía un lugar en particular que quería visitar.

Detuvo sus pasos frente al lugar en el que se encontraba su perdición y, hasta tenía nombre. – Alois. – Musitó, con la vista en el rótulo que anunciaba el restaurante "Hamburguesas de cinco". Quería entrar y a la vez, algo le decía que no lo hiciera, que volviera a su apartamento, sacara una cerveza de la nevera y se la pusiera en esa cabeza tan dura que tenía. – Sebastián. – Dijo, sintiendo una presión en el estómago. ¿Qué diría el moreno si supiera que él estaba interesado en alguien que apenas conocía? Ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

Sin embargo, una fuerza superior a la suya deseaba entrar. La fuerza que provocaban los deseos que guardaba dentro de sí. Nunca había estado con otro que no fuera Sebastián. ¿Qué se sentiría tocar otra piel que no fuese la suya? ¿Besarlo mientras estaban en la cama? ¿Lanzarlo sobre ésta y ser él quien mandaba en ese juego? Porque Alois no parecía del tipo de los que ponen resistencia. Es más, se notaba que le gustaba ser sumiso si de amor se trataba. De lo contrario, no habría esperado que Ciel le besara.

Abrió la puera del restaurante y entró. El local olía a papas fritas y salsa de tomate. Todo se veía muy limpio, tal como el día en que vino con… él. Tragó en seco, ya no se sentía tan dispuesto como la noche anterior con el licor encima. Había que mencionar que era una suerte el que no tuviera una resaca terrible ese día. Sacó su teléfono celular y lo apagó.

-¡Vaya, vaya! – Exclamó una voz masculina pero, de notas bastante agudas, justo detrás de él.

Ciel se giró y le sonrió. – Alois. – Musitó con una sonrisa. Ahora sabía para qué había llegado hasta ahí. El rubio provocaba tantas sensaciones en él. Pero, sobre todo le provocaba un sentimiento en particular, algo que él no había probado. La certeza de saber que tienes a alguien que sabe que eres superior a él y se conforma con lo que tú quieras darle.

-¿Debería pensar que estás muy hambriento o muy deseoso de verme? – Preguntó, sonriendo con coquetería.

-Quizás un poco de ambas. – Respondió Ciel, acercándose al rubio, quien le miró con curiosidad. –Creo que tengo ganas de continuar lo de ayer. – Tomó el rostro de Alois por el mentón y lo besó en los labios.

El rubio le alejó de inmediato. - ¡No, Ciel! ¡Aquí no! – Exclamó en voz baja pero, jadeando a causa del contacto. En verdad le gustaba Ciel, sin importar si le pertenecía a alguien o no. Era algo que no le había preguntado y, que venía dando vueltas en su cabeza desde la noche anterior. – Mi padre, ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar? – Inquirió el ojiazul, sonriendo picarescamente mientras colocaba una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Un gesto muy propio de Sebastián, al cual ahora imitaba sin pensar.

Alois se mordió los labios y luego sonrió. – Podría tomar mi hora de almuerzo e ir contigo a alguna parte. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Ciel lo miró a los ojos. Le gustaba mucho su color. Eran de un azul cielo precioso a su vista. – Si eres un poco atrevido, pueda que tenga un lugar que te agrade.

-¿Atrevido? – Preguntó el rubio y Ciel asintió. Alois pareció sopesarlo por un instante y luego, se quitó la gabacha. – Espérame un momento. – Tomó la prenda y entró a la parte trasera del restaurante por una puerta abatible roja, de esas que si las empujas bruscamente pueden regresar de golpe y romperte la cara.

El ojiazul pensó que entraría a traer a su padre o peor, que le llevaría al guardia de seguridad. – Me jode. – Murmuró. Le metería en un problema, seguro tan grande que terminaría en una comisaría. Lo peor es que tendría que llamar a Sebastián y ¿cómo iba a explicarle que se había metido en un problema por querer acercarse al chico de las hamburguesas más de apropiado?

Pasaron unos minutos y, el rubio no asomaba. El ojiazul sentía que los nervios iban a traicionarle de un momento a otro. Finalmente, apareció por la misma puerta. Ciel tragó en seco. – Vámonos. – Dijo, adornando la palabra con una sonrisa.

Ciel suspiró, de alivio y de felicidad. – Te prometo que valdrá la pena el que le pidieras permiso a tu padre. – Guiñó un ojo al rubio.

-Eso espero. – Respondió el chico, entregándole una sonrisa ladeada que combinaba a la perfección con su rostro. - ¿A dónde iremos?

-Ya verás. – Ciel le entregó una sonrisa ladeada, mientras caminaban hacia la calle.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tomaron un taxi. Ciel le murmuró algo al oído al conductor. Alois no fue capaz de escucharlo pero, después de eso, el ojiazul subió con él a la parte trasera del automóvil. Traía una sonrisa que al rubio se le antojó muy seductora. En general, Alois se sentía increíble de pensar que alguien como Ciel Phantomhive estuviera poniendo sus ojos en él.

-¿Listo? – Preguntó el ojiazul y Alois asintió. – Voy a llevarte a mi restaurante favorito. – Se inclinó hacia el frente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras buscaba los labios del rubio. - ¿Te gustaría eso?

Alois entendió el gesto y de inmediato correspondió el beso. Los labios suaves de Ciel, la ligera humedad que dejó la saliva de éste en sus propios labios. – Cualquier cosa que venga de ti está bien para mí.

Ciel le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar. El beso se hizo más profundo. Sus manos estaban ansiosas de tocar otra piel, de sentir otros latidos, de probar lo prohibido, lo que no era suyo. Deslizó sus dedos dentro del cinturón del pantalón del rubio, acariciando la piel de su cadera con dos dígitos apenas.

Obligó al rubio a separar sus labios, entrometiendo su lengua en la boca de éste y frotándola contra la lengua del otro. – Así me gusta. Haz todo lo que yo te diga.

El rubio entendió por dónde iban las cosas. "¡Ay Ciel, qué fácil eres de atrapar!", pensó. – Lo que tú digas es ley para mí. – Respondió Alois, sonriendo mientras el ojiazul le recostaba en el asiento ligeramente, acariciando su trasero con lascivia.

Alois no esperó más y también acarició la espalda del ojiazul mientras le besaba. No había que olvidar que los labios de Ciel sabían exquisito. Dulces y amargos a la vez, como comer un chocolate que estaba hecho completamente de cacao. De cierta forma, ambos pensaban lo mismo del otro. Alois había visto muchos de sus problemas resueltos ante el hecho de llamar tanto la atención de Ciel. – Aunque no sé qué podría ofrecerle a alguien a quien su padre se lo da todo.

-No todo. – Musitó el rubio contra los labios de Ciel, cortando el beso por un instante. – Me apartó de la única persona que quería. – Sabía por dónde tenía que atacar al corazón del ojiazul si quería obtener algo más de esa relación.

Ciel se alejó por un instante. – Lo sé. – Le miró a los ojos, alejando sus mechones de su rostro. – Pero, yo podría hacerte olvidarlo. – No sabía en qué momento se le había ocurrido decirle eso al rubio pero, algo en su interior carcomía por tener más de esos labios, por explorar ese cuerpo que lloraba la compañía de uno que le había sido prohibido. ¿Existía acaso manjar más delicioso que el de tomar algo que no está destinado para uno y disfrutarlo?

-No lo dudo. – Respondió el rubio, componiéndose en el asiento. Luego, se recostó en el respaldo y giró su rostro hacia la ventanilla. Dejando a Ciel de un lado para ver si el ojiazul iba hasta él y pedía más.

-Dime. – Susurró, a su oído, frotando su nariz contra el lóbulo de su oreja. - ¿Qué puedo darte que te haga feliz?

Alois se giró de nuevo. – Nada más que tus besos. Me gustan mucho. – Acarició la mejilla de Ciel con una mano. – A cambio, yo podría darte todo eso que seguramente quieres probar de mí. – El rubio separó las piernas ligeramente. Si Ciel gustaba solo de los hombres, no lo sabía pero, lo que sí imaginaba era que ninguno le dejaría tener el control que ahora le estaba siendo ofrecido.

Ciel jadeó de placer, apretando uno de los muslos del rubio por encima de sus pantalones negros de casimir, seguramente parte del uniforme del restaurante. Alois gimió ante el contacto. Las manos de Ciel eran fuertes, más de lo que aparentaban. Era claro, sostener un bate y golpear con tanta fuerza seguro provocaba algunos cambios por más delicado que se intentara ser.

-Llegamos, jóvenes. – Les interrumpió el chofer del taxi, quien venía en el camino ocupándose de conducir e intentando no prestarles atención. Ciel tenía la vista clavada en los ojos del rubio, se obligó a regresar al mundo real y, pagar al hombre por su servicio, junto a una buena propina.

Bajaron del auto. Alois se compuso la ropa y Ciel arregló su cabello ligeramente despeinado. El rubio se acercó y le tomó de la mano. Contrario a la actitud que tenía con Sebastián, el ojiazul permitió que Alois le tomara la mano sin ningún problema. Sonrió, mirándolo. Aquí, él era el conquistador y eso le gustaba demasiado.

-Espero que te guste el restaurante que escogí. El Langham Place de la Quinta Avenida es el hotel donde se encuentra mi restaurante favorito. – Explicó el ojiazul.

Alois aspiró el aroma que emanaba la sola elegancia del lugar. – Me gusta mucho. Especialmente porque tú lo escogiste. – Sonrió, entrando con Ciel.

-Aunque… - Ciel se detuvo en ese momento, sonriendo lascivamente. Tomó al rubio por el mentón, su aliento cálido chocando contra los labios de éste. – prefiero estar en una habitación del hotel antes de comer. – Los deseos de su entrepierna se acrecentaban a cada momento y, no podía olvidar que Sebastián le había dejado deseándolo. Eso era algo que el orgullo de Ciel no le perdonaba al moreno.

El corazón de Alois se aceleró ante esa propuesta. El ojiazul removía en él emociones que solo junto a su anterior pareja había conocido. Emociones a las que su padre les puso un candado y, con eso, se convirtieron en deseos ocultos, fantasías que creía se quedarían en eso porque nadie le buscaría en un restaurante de hamburguesas. Por más que quisiera ver a Ciel como solo una ventaja económica, el chico le atraía demasiado. – Yo también quiero estar ahí.

El ojiazul le dedicó otra sonrisa ladeada y lo jaló por un brazo hacia la recepción. Alois rió por lo bajo. Ciel habló con la chica encargada del puesto y, de inmediato, le entregó una llave y le indicó como encaminarse a la habitación.

Ciel atrajo al rubio nuevamente, esta vez, llevándolo a un ascensor. Por un momento tuvo dudas, mientras se encontraba en medio de ese espacio de metal que avanzaba su recorrido a prisa. Desvió la vista hacia el botón que marcó. Era el número veinte y estaban llegando al nivel diez.

Alois se acercó a él y le besó el cuello, haciendo que con un gemido de placer el ojiazul quebrara cualquier duda o pensamiento que estuviese teniendo. Tomó al rubio por las caderas y le empujó hacia uno de los extremos del ascensor, besándolo apasionadamente. El chico correspondía cada uno de sus ataques y, eso le hacía correr la sangre más aprisa. Sus manos se volvían más ágiles al apretar con fuerza esa cola del rubio que le estaba haciendo delirar.

Apenas fue capaz de notar cuando llegaron al nivel en el que se encontraba su habitación. Sonrió, mientras Alois se le sujetaba de la cintura, mientras él intentaba ubicar dónde rayos estaba el cuarto con el 2012.

-Ciel… hagámoslo en el pasillo… - Jadeó el rubio en su oído y eso le hizo encenderse más.

-Cállate. – Respondió, girándose para encararlo mientras sostenía un dedo contra sus labios. – No te gustaría que los demás huéspedes te escucharan gemir con lo que tengo planeado hacerte.

Alois le atrajo, recostándose en la pared para tomar más fuerza en su agarre. Ciel se dejó y terminó pecho contra pecho con el rubio. - ¿Qué harías si te dijera que nuestra habitación es la de enfrente? – Musitó, deslizando su mano en medio de las piernas del ojiazul, acariciando su entrepierna.

-Diría que tienes demasiada suerte. – Respondió Ciel contra sus labios pero sin besarle. Luego, se giró y fue hasta la puerta de madera bien tallada en la que se hallaba el siguiente capítulo de su vida. Alois fue tras él. El ojiazul abrió la cerradura, tomó al rubio por la camisa y lo lanzó dentro de la habitación, riendo. - ¿Te gustaría que fuera siquiera un poco generoso? – Preguntó, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior. – No. – Respondió y, antes que pudiera siquiera respirar, tenía el cuerpo de Ciel contra el suyo, lanzándole sobre el lecho cubierto por un edredón blanco y adornado con almohadas de plumas envueltas en lujosas sobrefundas de seda.

El ojiazul le sacó la camiseta al rubio y acarició el pecho de su hoy "amante". Una piel que no había sido marcada en mucho tiempo por unos labios y, los suyos se encargarían de eso hoy. Se inclinó, besando los pezones de Alois mientras sus manos recorrían los costados de éste.

Alois gimió, sintiendo como la boca de Ciel le mordía, le besaba con tanta pasión y, como sus manos le tocaban. No sabía como reaccionar. Nunca le había tocado de esa forma. Con su anterior y única pareja solo habían llegado a las caricias fogosas pero, nunca había sentido lo que era ser lanzado en una cama en esa forma. – Ahh… Ciel…

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda del ojiazul y apretó su trasero, provocando que éste gimiera, mientras sus besos bajaban por su abdomen, dirigiéndose a su entrepierna, la cual se apretaba contra su ropa con ferocidad, deseando solo conocer el placer que Ciel podía darle.

-¿Se siente bien? – Preguntó el ojiazul. Su boca llegó al ombligo del rubio y, su lengua se abrió paso, dibujando un círculo alrededor de éste.

Alois arqueó su espalda, sintiendo el calor de la boca de Ciel, mordiendo su labio inferior. - ¿Qué planeas? – Jadeó, separando sus piernas más para que el ojiazul quedara en medio de ellas.

-Voy a hacerte gemir como nunca. – Le amenazó, tomando el cinturón de los pantalones del rubio con ambas manos y jalándolo bruscamente, haciéndolo bajar hasta sus rodillas. Alois lo pateó y lo dejó caer al suelo, junto con su ropa interior, mostrándose completamente desnudo frente al ojiazul.

Ciel, quien aún conservaba toda su ropa, se sacó la camiseta y los pantalones mientras sus rodillas apresaban al rubio contra la cama. –Quiero sentir cada centímetro de ti. – Dijo Alois, viendo con asombro la bien dotada entrepierna del ojiazul, acariciándola con una mano trémula porque no sabía lo que se sentía tener algo así dentro suyo.

El ojiazul se irguió en la cama, moviéndose para permitirle cambiar su posición al rubio. – Date la vuelta. – Ordenó. – Te quiero en manos y rodillas.

Alois asintió y obedeció, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos y sus rodillas, dejando a Ciel una deliciosa vista de su cola. El ojiazul separó su trasero, mirando su entrada y frotando su miembro contra ella. No sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que más deseaba hacer pero, aquello era algo que Sebastián siempre hacía con él. Ahora era su turno, ¿no? – Mmm… ¡Dámelo duro, Ciel! ¡Muéstrame qué se siente ser follado por ti! – Gimió el rubio, mientras sus pezones se endurecían aún más y su entrepierna sufría una erección. El miembro de Ciel tenía el tamaño perfecto, la temperatura perfecta, la textura perfecta… -¡Ah!

Ciel le propinó una nalgada y comenzó a jugar a darle embestidas. El rubio movía sus caderas contra su miembro y eso le estaba provocando punzadas de deseo. – Ahh… No me aguanto más. – Jadeó, besando el hombro de Alois mientras con una sola estocada lo penetraba. – Mmmm… - Gimió, sintiendo el cálido interior del rubio.

-¡Ah! ¡Ciel! – Gritó, intentando acostumbrarse al dolor de la intromisión, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente.

El ojiazul deslizó una mano entre las piernas del rubio y masturbó su falo con presteza. Con Sebastián había aprendido a hacer eso bastante bien. Alois gemía y Ciel podía sentir como su entrada se relajaba cada vez más, dejándole embestirlo a su gusto. Penetrándolo más profundamente y haciendo que el rubio gimiera de placer por primera vez. - ¡Ngh!

El ojiazul comenzó a mover las caderas con más fuerza, embistiéndolo profundamente, alcanzando el punto dulce del rubio. - ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! – Sus pensamientos no existían en ese momento. Le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba la sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba. Alois era exquisito, o quizás era lo que él le hacía lo que se le antojaba tan único.

Volvió a masturbar el miembro del rubio pero, no lo suficiente, quería ser él quien terminara primero. Le embistió un par de veces más, gozando del roce del interior de Alois contra su miembro, mientras se derramaba en el interior de éste. El rubio jadeó, terminando en su mano.

Ciel salió de su interior y se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando de gusto. Se sentía tan bien. Alois deshizo la posición y se acostó a su lado pero, ninguno de los dos le proporcionó una caricia o un beso al otro después del acto porque, simplemente, no era un acto de amor. Era puro y sencillo deseo.

-¿Qué soy para ti, Ciel? – Le atajó el rubio de repente, girándose en su costado para ver mejor al Ciel que no despegaba la vista del techo.

-¿Quieres saber si tengo a alguien más? – Alois asintió. – Lo tengo. Su nombre es Sebastián. Sebastián Michaelis. Ya lo conoces, es quien estaba conmigo el día en que nos conocimos en el restaurante de hamburguesas.

-¿El que se desmayó anoche? – Alois sospechaba que existía algún vínculo entre ellos mayor a la amistad. Ningún amigo se preocupa tanto por otro en medio de una noche de copas.

-Sí, él. – Suspiró. Hasta ahí podía llegar la verdad si quería que el rubio siguiera con él. – Pero, ya no somos como antes. Sebastián y yo tenemos muchos problemas porque él es una persona sin ninguna ambición y yo, yo quiero a alguien que desee ser mejor de lo que ya es. Es por eso que tú me has atraído tanto.

Alois jugó con su labio inferior entre sus dedos, jalándolo suavemente. – Por mí, está bien. No me importa ser solo "el otro". – Dijo, sonriendo. – Yo sé que con el tiempo me preferirás a mí. Alois Trancy será el único nombre que quieras pronunciar.

-Trancy. – Repitió Ciel, dándose cuenta que hasta ese instante no sabía siquiera cómo se apellidaba el rubio. Su pecho subía y bajaba cadenciosamente mientras respiraba profundo, ya casi se sentía como si nada hubiera pasado. - ¿Quieres comer algo? – Propuso.

-Seguro. Pero antes… – Alois estiró el brazo y cogió la mano de Ciel. – Yo quiero en mi vida a alguien como tú, Ciel. Que no se deja vencer por las circunstancias. Pronto comenzaré a desarrollarme en el negocio de mi padre y, estoy seguro que tú me podrías ayudar a entender mejor este medio. – El rubio sabía que debía rematar esa fachada. – No quiero ser por siempre un ayudante. Seré el dueño y quiero empezar a ser un empresario.

Ciel suspiró, embelesado por las palabras de Alois. ¿Sería acaso que existía un ser más perfecto? Alguna vez había creído que Sebastián era el mejor de todos pero, ¿podía acaso competir el moreno con el rubio? Lo encontraba difícil. Mientras más hablaba con el rubio mayor afinidad encontraba. Se llamaba Alois Trancy. Le gustaba el ajedrez, las comidas elegantes, degustaba vinos y admiraba pinturas. Ciel podía haberse convertido en un jugador de béisbol pero, no por eso, podía negar de donde venía. Su familia le había abandonado porque creían que el béisbol no era más que un deporte vulgar. No obstante, él se había criado en una mansión rodeado de comodidades y de sirvientes. Podía evitar ese mundo, negarlo por momentos pero, era imposible que dejara de existir en él. Sobre todo, con alguien a su lado que se lo recordaba tan bien. Además estaba ese rostro, precioso a los ojos de Ciel, su cuerpo delgado y a la vez varonil, ese cabello rubio…

Ordenaron comida para la habitación y comieron en medio de una amena charla, risas y coquetería. Despues, se despidió de Alois, quien alegó que tenía que regresar a su trabajo. Se vistió, montó en un taxi y se marchó. Ciel se quedó solo, de pie en una habitación del hotel más lujoso de Nueva York. No quería que esto terminara ahí. Alois lo movía y era como un trago de aguardiente después de un vino rosado. Algo que te sacude las entrañas. Tomó su teléfono y le envió un texto.

"Quiero verte mañana. Misma hora. Mismo lugar"

Y lo envió. Sonrió, sintiendo ese cosquilleo dentro del cuerpo que tanto le gustaba. – Alois Trancy.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Regresó a su apartamento pero, estaba como ausente. Se sentía increíblemente liberado, como si algo dentro de él hubiese necesitado esa follada que le dio al rubio. Sonrió. Sebastián aún estaba fuera con Claude y, él se encontraba solo, mirando la televisión, recostado en el sofá de la sala. Era increíble pensar que hacía menos de 24 horas el lugar había estado repleto.

Recordó que había dejado su teléfono apagado y fue a la cocina a buscarlo. El Iphone seguía esperándolo ahí, ¿con gesto acusador? No, era imposible. Su consciencia le hacía sentir así. Lo agarró con brusquedad y lo encendió.

-¿Dos mensajes de voz de Sebastián? – Se preguntó, sorprendido. ¿A Sebastián le importaba tan poco que solo le dejó dos mensajes de voz? Marcó el buzón y escuchó el primero.

_"Imagino que estás ocupado pero, cociné algo delicioso para ambos. ¿Te gustaría venir a comer temprano? Estaré esperando tu llamada."_

Ciel caminó hacia la estufa mientras el segundo mensaje llegaba. No había nada ni sobre ella, ni en el horno.

_"Tiene dos mensajes de Sebastián Michaelis. Segundo mensaje."_ Decía la grabadora. "_Ciel, ¿dónde estás? Supongo que no escuchaste mi mensaje. Debo irme con Claude ahora, porque ya está aquí. Iré a conocer el nuevo centro de llamadas donde trabaja. Después iremos a tomar algo. Si quieres acompañarnos llámame."_ Luego murmuró, quizás para que Claude no lo escuchara. _"Debo admitir que te extraño y, que en verdad quería que cenaramos juntos."_ El mensaje había sido grabado a las cinco de la tarde, por lo que Ciel imaginó que el moreno aún se encontraba en el lugar donde hubiesen ido a tomar algo con Claude.

Se acercó a la refrigeradora y la abrió. Dentro Sebastián había dejado una lasaña que en verdad se veía deliciosa. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, mientras dejaba el teléfono sobre el gabinete de la cocina y sacaba el recipiente con ambas manos. Sebastián podía no ser tan refinado como Alois, quizás tampoco conocía tantas cosas de la clase alta como él pero, definitivamente, el moreno sabía como hacerse paso en el corazón de Ciel. Lo había conseguido durante los últimos tres años, sin fallar ni una sola vez. Y si atacaba al lado sexual, por mucho, Sebastián tenía lo suyo. Nunca le había dejado "dirigir el juego" pero, eso no significaba que Ciel se lo hubiera pedido. De hecho, nunca habían tocado el tema siquiera.

El ojiazul llevó el recipiente a la mesa, buscó cuchillo y espátula, también un plato. Cortó un trozo de la lasaña y la llevó al microondas. Mañana buscaría alguna excusa y no iría a ver al rubio. Esa decisión de alguna forma le tranquilizaba y de otra le alteraba. Sin embargo, estaba tomada. Mañana no iría a ver a Alois.

Subió la vista, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado frente a la televisión? Probablemente mucho pero, era muy poco lo que recordaba porque desde que se sentó tenía en mente la misma cosa. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

El timbre del microondas, el cual terminaba de funcionar, le devolvió a la tierra. Abrió el aparato y sacó el plato con lo que sería su cena. Entonces, el sonido de la puerta de su apartamento al abrirse. Seguro Sebastián se había llevado la copia de la llave. Sonrió, pero no se dirigió a la puerta. Prefirió en cambio, cortar otro trozo de lasaña y calentarlo para el moreno.

Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina cuando un pequeño ósculo en el cuello le hizo sonreír con más ganas. – Buenas noches. – Saludó el moreno.

-Buenas noches, Sebastián. – El ojiazul rió suavemente, girándose para verlo. – Al fin regresas.

-Lo mismo digo. – El moreno llevaba una botella de vino en sus manos. – Quise traer algo para nuestra cena. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Espero no la hayas comido aún.

-No, aquí está aún. – Dijo, señalando los platos. -Mmm… ¿Estamos de gala? – Preguntó el ojiazul, llevando la comida a la mesa.

-No. – Sebastián se echó a reír. - Es broma, ¿cierto?

Ciel intentó recordar si era algún día especial. ¿San Valentín? ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Día de la Independencia? Pero se encogió de hombros con cara de susto.

-¿Feliz aniversario te dice algo? – Arqueó una ceja, entregando al ojiazul una copa de vino mientras él se quedaba con la otra.

El ojiazul se sonrojó ligeramente y luego sonrió. Se sentía avergonzado, terriblemente avergonzado. – ¿Ah? ¿Aniversario? ¡Feliz aniversario, Sebastián! – Exclamó.

-Feliz aniversario, Ciel. – Respodió el moreno, algo mosqueado porque el ojiazul lo olvidara.

-Perdóname, ¿sí? – Le rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, obligándolo a permanecer donde estaba. El moreno se giró y le miró de frente, aún le llevaba esos tres o cinco centímetros de altura que le permitían colocar su frente contra la del menor mientras miraba por completo ese rostro que tanto le gustaba.

-Olvídalo. Solo estoy feliz de estar contigo. – Musitó el moreno, chocando la copa contra la de Ciel para luego besarle dulcemente.

El ojiazul correspondió el beso, cerrando los ojos para no enfrentar al moreno con la mirada. De alguna forma, eso le hacía sentir más culpable. Suspiró ante el contacto. Sebastián deslizó sus labios por la mejilla de Ciel, el lóbulo de su oreja hasta llegar a su cuello. Éste solo gimió suavemente cuando los dientes del moreno le mordieron esa piel sensible.

Sebastián aspiró el aroma del cuello del menor. Pero, algo le hizo detenerse. ¿Qué perfume usaba el ojiazul hoy? No era el suyo, tampoco ninguno de los de él. - ¿Cambiaste de perfume hoy? – Le preguntó en un susurro contra su piel en medio del beso que le daba.

-Eh… Sí. – Mintió el ojiazul, repentinamente alarmado. Sebastián no podía saber lo que había sucedido. ¡No podía! – Lo acabo de comprar. – Agregó, mientras sus dedos acariciaban los cabellos del moreno. – Por cierto, ¿cómo has comprado el vino?

Sebastián tragó el vino que tenía en la boca de un solo. – Claude… Claude me prestó el dinero.


	5. La Última Noche

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**AbSe:** Jajaja, la verdad es que yo a Ciel de seme lo he visto con Sebastián pero, poco con Alois.. XDD o tal vez yo tampoco he leído tantos fics.. jajaja.. Y creo que las mentiras de Ciel seguirán aunque, quizás ya no tanto para con Sebastián.. DD: Exacto! Esa es la idea que quiero dar, Ciel le pone el cuerno a Sebastián en su aniversario pero, ni siquiera quiere a Alois y, aparte, que como dices, se aburrirá pronto de él.. XDD Y tus deducciones van correctas en eso de que no será solo una jajaja. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD Y conste que sí actualicé "Cosas Necesarias" xDD

**PerlhaHale:** Sí, es normal que Ciel ame a Sebastián, porque es su "amor verdadero".. :DD Lo que sucede es que con los años han caído en la costumbre y pues, Ciel padece de "calenturas" jajaja.. XDD Y te entiendo si quieres patear a Ciel, jajaja estoy a punto de poner un kiosco donde se pague por hacerlo.. XDD Alois no quiere a Ciel, eso es más que seguro pero, mira conveniente la relación y el ojiazul le parece sexy.. jajajaja y sí, tiene cara de pasivo el rubiecito.. XDD jajaja y te venderé el cable que quieres porque estoy de acuerdo en eso pues, ahí se ve lo mucho que a Ciel le importa su relación actual, tanto que ni siquiera se recordó de su aniversario.. DD: Por cierto, aquí Claude es una "buena persona" entre lo que cabe.. XDD y muchas gracias por eso y por este review.. :DD

**Sakura Lawliet Kou: **Es mentiroso ese Ciel, es mentirooooso! XDD Sí, lo sé, Ciel no se mide a la hora de mentir.. xDD Y.. mmm.. sí, de hecho Sebastián sí le hará sufrir en algún momento.. :DD Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD

**LadyRavenCrow:** Tienes toda la razón! XDD Aún no sabemos que le pasó y, solo por eso, Ciel tiene permiso de portarse mal con Sebastián hasta nueva orden, jajaja.. y no corras en círculos, créeme todavía hay más.. jajaja ;) Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Charles Grey – Perrible:** Hola! Y sí, es exactamente eso, a veces puedes querer mucho a alguien pero, tienes que estar consciente que si haces un compromiso debes renunciar a esas tentaciones, cosa que Ciel ahora que se ve famoso, no quiere hacer.. DD: Y pues Sebastián, es un vago a veces jajajaja, pero, bien, tiene también su poquito de justificación.. ya verás en este capítulo, le hace ver a Ciel que de cierta forma "es lo menos que le debe".. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD

**Guest:** jajajaja, lo sé, lo sé.. xDD Ciel es terrible pero, prometo que mejorará.. ahh ni yo me creí eso, jajaja.. Y sí, pobré de Sebastián.. DD: Gracias por el review.. :DD

**KuroFan:** Bueno, la verdad es que Sebastián también se ha acomodado a que Ciel pague todo por él.. Si tú ves, antes vivía solo y pues, se supone que algún trabajo tuvo en algún momento pero, luego de eso, solo vivía de lo que Ciel le daba.. DD: Y yo creo que sí es así, Ciel quiere a Sebastián y viceversa.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: ** Hola! Creo que de momento este capítulo tendrá cierto tono de tristeza.. Tal vez para otros resulte de emoción y para otros sea romántico.. :DD Cada quien le buscará un lado estoy segura.. :DD Gracias por leer y dejar un review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La noche anterior fue la primera que durmieron separados desde que Sebastián se mudara al apartamento de Ciel. El moreno se despertó, abrazado a una almohada en la dureza del sofá de la sala y con los rayos de luz filtrándose por la ventana carente de cortinas. Nunca antes le había rechazado y, de alguna forma, la resistencia perdió sobre sus sentimientos.

Lo recordaba todo como si fuera una película, no algo que le había sucedido a él.

"Ciel…" Él le había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos, ignorando el perfume extraño que percibió unos instantes atrás. "Quiero hacerte el amor." Susurró en su oído, tal como muchas otras veces, esperando que el ojiazul le besara y correspondiera a sus deseos.

"Esta noche no, Sebastián." Y de inmediato se removió en sus brazos, alejándose de él. "Estoy cansado y, mañana tengo entrenamiento." Mentira.

"Pero, es nuestro aniversario…"

"¿Qué pasa, Sebastián?" Repentinamente su carácter cambió, quizás porque en realidad había recordado lo que hizo con Alois esa tarde. "¿Ahora vomitas arcoiris de dulzura sobre todo? En la mañana me rechazaste y, ¿ahora quieres que me vaya contigo como si fuera una zorra?" De esa forma, Ciel salía librado de cualquier cosa y hasta quedaba como el ofendido.

El moreno no alcanzó a decir nada más. Eso último le atacó por sorpresa. Ciel tomó su cena y se marchó a su habitación. "Por lo menos cenemos juntos." Espetó al verle irse pero, el menor no le respondió.

Sebastián había recogido los platos y, luego, decidió que no quería dormir junto al ojiazul esa noche y se mudó al sofá.

La soledad nunca había sido una buena compañera para él. Quizás debería hacerse el desentendido, llegar a la habitación y escurrirse entre las sábanas de Ciel. Después de todo, tal vez el menor solo quería un poco de espacio personal y, él, había pasado esa línea. No lo creía pero, a veces hay que mentirse a sí mismo.

Se levantó, tomó la almohada y fue hasta la recámara. Sin embargo, al entrar se llevó una sorpresa. Ciel ya se había levantado. Dejó la almohada en la cama y fue a buscarle al baño, andando con un poco de dificultad ya que había dormido con la ropa que vistió el día anterior y el cinturón de sus jeans se le había quedado marcado en la espalda, sin mencionar la mala posición en la que estuvo.

-Tengo el culo partido en dos. – Dijo para sí.

Entró al baño y nada. Había marcas en el espejo, seguramente provocadas por el vapor de la ducha. Sebastián hizo una mueca. – El entrenamiento. – Masculló.

En ese momento, el sonido de su celular le interrumpió. – Ni modo. – Dijo para sí, caminando de vuelta a la sala, tomando su celular. Miró la pantalla. Se trataba nada menos que de Claude.

-Claude. – Habló el moreno al contestar la llamada.

-Seb, - Su amigo se escuchaba feliz. Su voz sonaba como si estuviese conteniendo la risa. - ¿listo?

Sebastián miró hacia todos lados, como si alguien pudiera escucharle. – Sí pero, ¿qué pasa si no puedo?

Claude se echó a reír al otro lado de la línea. - ¡No! Me estás jodiendo, ¿cierto? ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Sebastián Michaelis azorado! Eso es algo que tengo que ver.

-¡Cállate! – El moreno no pudo contener la risa y también estalló en carcajadas. - ¡Menudo lío en el que me has debido!

-Y mira que ya me debes lo que te presté ayer. ¿Cómo puedo cobrártelo? – Bromeó el otro chico.

-¿Quieres un baile? – Le retó Sebastián, riendo.

-Pero que sea con el trajecito que te van a dar. – Añadió y, ambos rieron. Aquello había sido lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar al moreno sus problemas. – De acuerdo. Ya en serio, te estaré esperando en el club a las doce.

Sebastián volteó a ver el reloj de la sala. Eran las diez. – Está bien. Pero, ya sabes, de esto ni una palabra a Ciel.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A las doce en punto, el moreno cruzó las puertas de "13th Street", el famoso club de Nueva York en el que trabajaba su amigo Claude. ¿Alguna vez lo había mencionado? No, así como tampoco había mencionado que el chico era dos años mayor que él, porque era mejor que Ciel no supiera ese tipo de detalles sobre su mejor amigo. Claude era el stripper más famoso de ese bar. Cada noche había un show a las diez de la noche, en el que el mayor participaba.

Aquel día, Sebastián vestía una camisa blanca que tenía remaches en vez de botones y, un pantalón de casimir negro que le quedaba muy ajustado. Quería verse bien para su nuevo "trabajo".

Sin embargo, el club deseaba crear otro espectáculo. Y ahí era donde entraba Sebastián. Su amigo Claude le había recomendado ampliamente. No sabía si tenía que agradecérselo o matarlo por ponerlo en ese tipo de asuntos. De cualquier forma, eso significaría tener un trabajo y, uno que al parecer, sería bastante fácil.

-¡Hasta que llegaste, hombre! – Claude ya le esperaba, sentado en una de las mesas de madera bien pulida que formaban la parte principal del mobiliario del local. Se puso de pie al verle, recibiéndolo con una palmada en la espalda. – El señor Yandel ya te está esperando. – Indicó, señalándole una puerta al final del pasillo, sin darle tiempo al moreno de decir cualquier cosa.

-¿En qué cosas me metes, Claude? – Le miró de reojo y, el mayor se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia.

-Querías un trabajo fácil, ¿no? – Le guiñó un ojo. – Créeme, éste lo es.

Sebastián sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta que le habían indicado. Parecía ser la puerta de un baño pero, en un lugar como aquel, seguro eso era lo más cercano a una oficina. Suspiró y llamó un par de veces. Volteó a ver a su amigo y, éste le hizo una mueca para que abriera la puerta de una vez.

El moreno lo hizo y, le recibió una pequeña oficina de estilo "minimalista" por no decir otra cosa. No había nada más allá de un escritorio de madera cruda, una silla atrás y otra al frente, además de una palmera de plástico que se mecía con el aire.

-Pero pasa chico, pasa. – Le dijo una voz de acento latino. El hombre hizo una pausa. El moreno creyó que leía algo porque luego agregó: - Sebastián Michaelis.

El mencionado se asomó y vio a un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años de piel bronceada, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y vestía una chaqueta de cuero color canela. – Buenos días, señor Yandel.

-¿Señor Yandel? – Se echó a reír. - ¿Ha sido tu amigo quien te dijo que me llamaras así? – El moreno asintió. – No, olvídalo. Llámame Yandel. Evitemos tanta formalidad. – Extendió una mano.

Sebastián la estrechó, sonriendo. – Ese Claude… - Murmuró, deseando darle un golpe. – Mi amigo me ha dicho que usted tiene un trabajo en el que podría ayudarle.

-Así es. – Yandel se puso de pie y anduvo hasta el otro lado del escritorio. – A ver, ponte de pie. – Sebastián le obedeció. El hombre le miró de pies a cabeza. El chico no estaba nada mal para ser el nuevo atractivo de su local. – Pues, - Asintió, convencido que realmente era lo que necesitaba. – me parece que estás de buen porte para mi local. Comienzas hoy a las ocho.

-¿A las ocho? Pero… ¿qué tengo que hacer? – Preguntó el moreno confundido.

-Bailar chico, ¡tienes que bailar! – Exclamó el hombre, riendo de nueva cuenta. - ¡Sacude ese trasero que tienes ahí!

Sebastián se sonrojó levemente. Por más experimentado que fuese en el terreno sexual, nunca se imaginó a sí mismo bailando para un público. - ¿Desnudo? – Inquirió con curiosidad.

Yandel le miró serio y luego, estalló en carcajadas una vez más. – No, mira pues, te lo explicaré solo una vez. – Le hizo un además al moreno para que se sentara y, Sebastián lo hizo. – El espectáculo va así: Tú vienes acá a las siete de la noche, te arreglas con la ropa que prefieras del vestuario que tenemos atrás. Luego, vas al escenario y ahí, la asistente te vendará los ojos.

-¿Los ojos? – Ahora las cosas se tornaban más extrañas.

-Claro. El espectáculo trata de eso. A cada una de las chicas y chicos que quieran participar de tu espectáculo se les dará un número al entrar. Ya sabes, como un bingo. Si el número sale elegido, tendrán la oportunidad de subir al escenario y bailar contigo. Podrán quitarte una prenda, esposarte al tubo… -Se levantó y señaló el escenario, el cual tenía un tubo vertical de metal en el medio. – Tocarte. ¡Lo que gusten! ¡Ah, pero créeme, las propinas son excelentes! El espectáculo dura entre media hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Sebastián apoyó el codo en el escritorio y sonrió, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro detrás de su palma. - ¿O sea que no tengo que hacer nada más que bailar?

-Exactamente. – Aseveró Yandel. – Por otra parte, el salario son dos mil dólares mensuales.

El moreno se detuvo ante eso. - ¿Dos mil dólares? – Era muchísimo dinero para tener que trabajar menos de dos horas, en las que incluía hasta el tiempo para arreglarse.

-¿Te parece poco? – Preguntó el hombre. Ahora el moreno lo sabía, tenía el aspecto de esos actores que salían de "capos de los cárteles de droga" en la televisión.

-No. – Respondió Sebastián emocionado. – Quiero quedarme. – Sabía lo que tener ese trabajo significaba. Podría satisfacer a Ciel de tantas formas. Y todos tenemos derecho a tener un secreto, ¿no? El ojiazul podía seguir creyendo que Claude laboraba en un centro de llamadas y, que Sebastián, amablemente le asistía cada noche para ganarse unos cuantos dólares.

-Muy bien, Sebastián. Entonces, quedas contratado. – Y al agitar la mano de ese hombre, Sebastián no imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Condujo la Dodge hasta el edificio donde vivía con Ciel, la estacionó y de inmediato se dirigió a los elevadores. Necesitaba comer algo y darse una ducha antes de regresar al club. Había pasado tres horas aprendiendo la rutina que hacía Claude y agregándole diferentes pasos a la coreografía. En varias ocasiones, el mayor le había vendado los ojos para que conociese el escenario mejor, así no tendría tanto problema al ejecutar el acto.

Se cayó un par de veces y ahora, todos los huesos le dolían. ¿Quién diría que ser un stripper era algo complicado? Las chicas se colgaban de ese tubo con tanta facilidad y a él, le costaba trabajo hacer hasta los pasos sencillos.

Llevaba pues, dos noticias. Una buena y una mala. La buena era que tenía trabajo, que Yandel le había dado parte de su primer sueldo y que llevaba una cubeta de pollo frito para él y para Ciel. Lo había pedido con doble empanizado como le gustaba al menor. Ahora, la mala noticia es que no podía contarle al ojiazul que se había caído y, menos, pedirle un masaje. Tendría que arreglárselas solo en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, Sebastián había olvidado momentáneamente que Ciel parecía realmente cabreado la noche anterior. Nunca se levantó de la cama para ver cómo se encontraba el moreno, mucho menos decirle que le extrañaba en el cama. Recordarlo le provocó un dolor en el pecho, solo podía esperar que Ciel ya hubiese cambiado de actitud.

Llegó a la puerta del apartamento y, con dificultad, haciendo malabares con la cesta del pollo, logró abrir. Entró en silencio, preguntándose si el menor había regresado ya y, si de alguna forma podría sorprenderle.

El eco de la voz de Ciel llegó a sus oídos en ese instante. Sebastián sonrió, colocando lo que llevaba en la mesa y dirigiéndose a buscar la voz de su amado.

Le encontró en medio de su habitación. Estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, mientras discutía con alguien por teléfono. - ¡Eso no estaba en el contrato! – Le escuchó el moreno alegar. La respuesta probablemente no había sido la mejor por lo que Ciel respondió. - ¡Pues que te cojan por el culo, idiota! – Exclamó, colgando el teléfono y lanzando el móvil hasta el otro lado de la habitación con un bufido.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Sebastián, entrando en la habitación. El ojiazul estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con la camiseta arrugada, seguro por como iba doblada en su maleta esta mañana.

Ciel suspiró con pesadez. – No. – Espetó. – Cambiaron de fecha el juego con los Mets y tendremos que entrenar hasta tarde. – Se giró para enfrentar al moreno. – Eso no estaba en el contrato.

-Ya sabes como es esto. Nunca dicen las cosas como realmente son. – Y hasta él temió que su suerte fuera similar a la de Ciel en cuestiones laborales. Se acercó para besarle. El ojiazul correspondió el ósculo con pereza. – Te extrañé. – Susurró contra sus labios. – Perdóname por haberte hecho enojar anoche.

-No. He sido yo. Me comporté muy mal contigo. – Dijo Ciel, bajando la mirada. Esta mañana se había dicho a sí mismo, al ver al moreno acostado en el sillón, abrazado a esa almohada, que olvidaría a Alois Trancy y, se dedicaría a quien estaba siempre con él. - ¿Me perdonas tú a mí? – Y bien sabía que no lo decía solamente por haberse negado a que sucediera algo entre ellos la noche anterior.

-Yo te perdonaría lo que fuera. – Musitó el moreno, abrazando al ojiazul con todas sus fuerzas.

Ciel tragó en seco. - ¿Lo que fuera? – Preguntó, mirando a Sebastián a los ojos. Se sentía como cuando tenía dieciséis y el moreno siempre le convencía de todo.

-Seguro. Excepto que me traicionaras, sabes que eso siempre ha sido algo que he odiado. – El ojiazul le apretó la cintura con los brazos y él casi lanza un gemido de dolor. Por ahí le había quedado uno de los cardenales que se hizo cuando cayó. Estaba decidido, mejor le contaría la verdad. Si algo tan pequeño como un moretón provocaba que casi se lo dijerse de golpe, era preferible que lo supiera todo como era. Tomó una bocanada de aire. – Sabes, hay algo que me gustaría contarte…

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Ciel y, ya no pudo continuar porque el móvil comenzó a sonar una vez más. – Debe ser el viejo de Tanaka. - Masculló.

-No importa. – Dijo el moreno. – Voy a tomar una ducha.

-De acuerdo. Deja la tina llenando cuando salgas. Necesito un baño. – Respondió el menor picándose la cabeza.

Sebastián asintió y, se metió en el cuarto de baño, escuchando como Ciel discutía con su entrenador. Al moreno le parecía gracioso que se pelearan tanto cuando en realidad, se extrañaban mutuamente cada vez que los juegos cesaban y se tomaban unos días de descanso. Lo sabía por experiencia. Ciel siempre estaba diciendo "Así como Tanaka dice…" y, en una ocasión, se había encontrado con el viejo en el supermercado. De inmediato, el hombre corrió hasta él y le preguntó acerca de Ciel. Además, le agradaba que Tanaka, aunque podía sospechar de su relación, sin embargo, nunca decía una palabra sobre ello.

El agua caliente relajó sus músculos enormemente. Necesitaba sentirse bien para la noche. Terminó de bañarse, dejó el agua correr por el desagüe y, luego, lo tapó y abrió la llave del agua para que la tina se llenara. Tal como Ciel le había pedido.

Caminó hasta el lavamanos y se vio al espejo que se hallaba sobre éste. Afinó el oído y, escuchó que Ciel continuaba discutiendo con alguien pero, no sonaba como si hablara con Tanaka. Se acercó a la puerta.

"Ya te lo dije." Espetó el ojiazul. "No puedo ir contigo. Sebastián está aquí." Y bajó la voz para mencionar su nombre. El moreno se quedó ahí, silencioso y quieto. "Basta, Alois. Vuelve a tus hamburguesas ahora. Mañana hablamos." Le escuchó bufar y el sonido de su cuerpo al desplomarse en la cama.

Se alejó de la puerta y terminó de peinar su cabello. Sin embargo, un gran peso nació en su pecho. ¿Podría el rechazo de Ciel deberse a la presencia de otra persona? El ojiazul nunca le había sido infiel, no al menos que él supiera pero, su comportamiento era tan extraño. Ciel no lo demostraba por completo pero, Sebastián notaba que desde el día de la fiesta, el menor estaba distinto.

Y con todos esos pensamientos, decidió que era momento de abrir la puerta. Después de todo, el ojiazul ya había concluído con su conversación. – El baño está listo. – Dijo Sebastián secamente, mientras cruzaba la habitación con los pies mojados, dejando huellas en la alfombra blanca. – La tina está casi llena.

El mayor se giró. Ciel le sonrió. – Gracias, Seb. – Respondió, sacándose la ropa y dejándola tirada en el suelo. Sebastián suspiró. ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando?

Ciel se metió al baño, él se vistió rápidamente y decidió que lo mejor era colocar los platos en la mesa y llevar algo para beber. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba. El timbre de la puerta le interrumpió en ese instante. – Ah… ¿quién podrá ser? – Se preguntó. No estaba de muy buen humor para recibir visitas y, tenía el tiempo contado si quería estar a tiempo en el club.

Con pasos perezosos se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió. - ¿Sí?

-Buenas tardes, - Saludó un chico que vestía camisa y gorra roja. A juzgar por eso, Sebastián imaginó que se trataba de uno de algún tipo de repartidor o mensajero. – vengo a dejarle su factura al señor… - Leyó el nombre en el sobre. – Ciel Phantomhive.

-Sí, es aquí. – Respondió el moreno. – Pero él está ocupado. ¿Me la puede dejar a mí?

-Claro. – El hombre le extendió un bloque arrugado de recibos. – Solo fírmeme acá, por favor. – El moreno obedeció y el mensajero le entregó la factura en un sobre.

Sebastián cerró la puerta. Iba a dejar el sobre en la mesa del comedor pero, no creyó malo el darle un vistazo. - ¿Una factura de un hotel? – Se preguntó. – Debe ser un error. No hemos estado en ningún hotel. Menos en el Langham Place. – Comenzó a revisar el documento con más detenimiento. Tenía la fecha de ayer, además ya estaba cancelada. Pero, nada lo había preparado para lo que leería a continuación. – Habitación 2012 por tres horas. – La hora en la que él había estado en el apartamento.

Recordó entonces, el extraño olor a perfume que tenía el ojiazul cuando él regresó a su casa. No era el suyo, ni tampoco los de él. – Alois. – Musitó. - ¡Se llama Alois, yo lo sé! – Estrujó el papel con una mano y lo lanzó al bote de la basura. Fue hasta la cocina y se sujetó del contenedor. Quería matarlo por la sola sospecha. - ¡Te burlaste de mí! ¡Por eso me rechazabas! – Masculló, en voz baja para que no pudiera escucharle. – Pero esto no se queda así…

Se impulsó a sí mismo con los brazos, alejándose del mueble. Se encaminó al baño, decidido a pedirle una explicación pero, entonces, se detuvo. No, no le pediría una explicación al ojiazul, sino a quien él creía que era la persona con quien le engañaba. – Ciel. – Dijo secamente, llamando a la puerta. – Tengo que irme. No me esperes.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó el ojiazul, con el eco que provocaban las baldosas de la pared.

Sebastián no le respondió. Simplemente tomó una chaqueta y salió. No tenía ganas de estar más en ese lugar. Estaba asfixiándose. El borgoña de sus ojos estaba relumbrando. Si confirmaba sus sospechas, a Ciel le iba doler esto mucho más que a él.

Tomó el ascensor hasta el sótano y, corrió a su camioneta. Imágenes variadas se le venían a la mente. Imágenes del día de la fiesta. Del momento en el que recordaba haberse puesto de pie, ido a la habitación y… ¿qué era lo que había visto después?

-Se estaba besando con alguien… - Dijo para sí mismo, mientras tomaba la autopista y se dirigía a ese maldito lugar. – Era… ¿rubio? – Apretó las manos en torno al volante. Un auto se le cruzó y, Sebastián lo esquivó, provocando que las llantas de la Dodge rechinaran. -¡Hijo de puta! – Le gritó y hundió el acelerador hasta el fondo. Tenía que controlar esa rabia y, llegar a donde realmente quería.

Estaba tan enojado que por poco no ve un camión que se le echó encima. Jadeó. Si seguía así terminaría muerto y aplastado por algún otro vehículo. Intentó respirar profundamente, contando de uno a diez repetidas veces. No conseguía concentrarse en nada.

Palpó el asiento del copiloto y encontró su celular. Lo llevó hasta su vista y buscó el teléfono de Claude. La línea marcó un par de veces y la voz del mayor respondió. – _Alo._

-Claude… - Dijo Sebastián, ligeramente aliviado de poder escuchar la voz de alguien conocido. – Tengo un problema.

_-¿Qué es, Seb? ¿Qué te pasa?_ – Preguntó Claude. Usualmente no se preocupaba por su amigo tanto pero, en esa ocasión, Sebastián sonaba completamente trastornado.

-Nada. – Espetó el moreno. – Solo te pido que le digas a Yandel que no podré llegar hoy aún. Pero que mañana hago lo que me pida con tal de reparar el daño.

-_No te preocupes. Mira._ – Hizo una pausa para pensar en la mejor solución. – _No le diré nada a Yandel, yo te cubriré esta noche. Después de todo, ensayamos esto juntos. _

-Gracias, Claude. – Sebastián creía que por momentos no podría resistir más tanta presión. - Te debo una, hermano.

-_Ni lo digas._ – Respondió Claude. – _Pero mañana quiero saber qué te pasa, ¿eh? Eres mi mejor amigo, Sebastián. _

El moreno intentó sonreír a eso. – Eres más gay que yo, Claude. – Rió ligeramente. – Pero, eres mi mejor amigo también. – Volteó a ver y, confirmó que había llegado a su destino. – Bien, debo irme. Te hablo luego. – Cortó la comunicación para estacionarse y, una vez lo hubo hecho, se mordió el labio inferior y maldijo por lo bajo lo que le sucedía. – Pero ahora mismo lo sabré. – Se dijo, bajándose de la camioneta.

"Hamburguesas de Cinco" leyó en el cartel de la puerta.

Entró al restaurante y miró hacia todos lados. El lugar continuaba con ese olor que recordaba de la última vez que estuvo ahí. Miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas. Buscó una con la vista y se encaminó a ella.

Tomó asiento y cogió el menú. Si se trataba de quien creía, dentro de poco lo tendría frente a él. Apretó los puños, pretendiendo leer cuando el chico se acercó a él.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden? – Preguntó, con esa sonrisa que se le antojaba tan estúpida al moreno.

Sebastián subió la vista y tragó con fuerza, deseando equivocarse con el alma. Ahí estaba la prueba que le faltaba. "Alois" decía el gafete en su solapa. Era el mismo. ¡El mismo que les había atendido ese día! ¡El mismo que se estaba besando con Ciel cuando él estaba idiotizado por el éxtasis! – Quiero una hamburguesa del día con papas medianas y una… bebida de dieta. – Pronunció con algo de dificultad, recordando los muchos placeres que había evadido al comer tantas cosas dietéticas. Todo para ser perfecto para Ciel.

-Enseguida lo traeré. – Respondió Alois, sin fijarse realmente en quien estaba atendiendo. Anotó en su libreta y se marchó hacia la cocina.

Sebastián se tronó los nudillos de una mano y se puso de pie. Bufó y avanzó con pasos seguros hasta la puerta abatible roja y la empujó con fuerza, colándose a la cocina.

El lugar le produjo una sensación repugnante. Tenía un olor a grasa que parecía no acabar nunca y, habían cientos de platos sucios en todas partes. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba eso. Solo tenía una cosa en mente. Los otros dos meseros pasaron a su lado con las órdenes que debían llevar, los cocineros se apartaron para ir por otra carga más de carne y, todo parecía estar en contra del rubio, quien se quedó solo un instante en la habitación.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de puta que me robó a mi novio, ¿no? – Preguntó con voz aterciopelada a espaldas de Alois, agarrándolo por los hombros.

El rubio se estremeció y se giró para enfrentar al moreno. – Yo… eh… yo…

-¡Y una mierda! – Dijo Sebastián, propinándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna y cogiéndolo por el cuello para lanzarlo contra una pila de platos, provocando que se cayeran y un par golpearan la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Ah! – Gritó Alois, incapaz de defenderse por el ataque sorpresa y el dolor en medio de sus piernas.

-¿Creíste que te ibas a coger a mi novio y no te iba a pasar nada? – El puño del moreno golpeó su ojo derecho con fuerza. Sebastián lo sacudía como si fuera una muñeca.

El rubio estiró una mano y alcanzó uno de los cuchillos de los cocineros, intentando clavárselo al moreno. - ¡Él se acostó conmigo porque quiso! – Bramó.

Otro puñetazo por parte de Sebastián le hizo callar. Su boca comenzó a sangrar. El moreno le haló, inclinándolo hacia el frente mientras su rodilla impactaba con el abdomen del rubio.

Alois rió. – Ciel… Ciel dice que no sabes… cogértelo… - Su risa era ahogada. La sangre que le corría de la nariz y de la boca lo provocaban. - ¿O por qué… crees que me buscó… a mí? ¡Tú eres un vago de mierda que vive a sus expensas!

-¡Cállate! – Gritó el moreno, lanzándolo contra un refrigerador.

-¡Ah! ¡Déjelo! – Exclamó la voz de una mujer repentinamente. – ¡Alguien ayúdeme! – Echó a correr hacia adentro, seguramente buscando a los cocineros o tal vez a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a defender al rubio. Sebastián la escuchó y, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para darle su merecido a Alois pero, eso no disminuía su furia.

El rubio seguía riendo, posiblemente de nervios, aunque para el moreno representaba un reto el callar esa risa. – Tu Ciel me lo hizo muy duro y muy rico…- Jadeó.

Sebastián le lanzó al suelo y pateó su abdomen varias veces. No sentía nada, solo esa rabia que comenzaba a sentirse liberada con los gemidos de dolor de Alois. Unos hombres se avalanzaron sobre él, alejándolo de su objetivo. - ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó uno y, el moreno cedió al agarre. Miró hacia el suelo. Alois estaba hecho una piltrafa y su mano estaba sangrando copiosamente. Después de todo, el rubio sí había conseguido herirle con el cuchillo que tenía aún en la mano.

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí! – Gritó Alois, mientras los meseros intentaban levantarle.

-Pero, deberíamos llamar a la policía. – Dijo otro hombre que parecía ser simplemente un comensal curioso.

Alois sabía que eso no le convendría en nada porque entonces, su padre se enteraría de lo que había estado haciendo. - ¡No! ¡Qué se vaya! – Cerró los ojos y fingió llorar. - ¡Por favor, que se vaya!

-¡Sáquenlo! – Ordenó un cocinero. Sebastián jadeó, luchando de nueva cuenta contra el agarre. Todavía le quedaba mucho por golpear en el cuerpo del estúpido rubio.

-¡Ya calmado! – Dijeron los hombres que le sujetaban, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta trasera y lanzándolo hacia afuera. El moreno cayó al suelo, justo al lado de los botes de basura.

La mano le dolía como el demonio pero, eso no sería lo último que haría ese día. La noche comenzaba a caer. Tendrían que ser algo así como las seis y media de la tarde. Se apeó de un bote de basura grande y se puso de pie.

Caminó hasta su auto y emprendió el camino de regreso. Pasaría a una farmacia para vendar su mano y continuaría. Tenía algo más que hacer, ¡oh sí que tenía algo más!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel estaba descansando en el sofá de la sala. Tal como la noche anterior, veía la televisión despreocupadamente cuando el timbre del teléfono le hizo devolverse a la realidad.

Lo dejó sonar un par de veces más y luego, se levantó perezosamente, arrastrando los pies al caminar y maldiciéndose por no haberlo llevado con él hasta el sofá.

-Diga.

-_Ciel._ – Jadeó la voz del rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Alois? – El ojiazul hizo una mueca de disgusto. – Te dije que hablaríamos mañana.

-_¡No, Ciel! ¡Escucha! _– Exclamó su interlocutor. -_ ¡Sebastián lo sabe todo! _

-¿Qué? – Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. - ¿Có-cómo lo sabes?

-_Porque estuvo aquí._ – Gimió por el dolor que los golpes le provocaban. De inmediato Ciel imaginó lo que había sucedido. – _Creo que va para allá… contigo._

-¡Maldito! – Masculló el ojiazul, pensando en la diferencia que existía entre Sebastián y Alois en cuanto a tamaño y fuerza. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la perilla de la puerta principal abrirse, su primera reacción fue sentir temor del moreno. – Te-tengo que colgarte. – Tartamudeó.

Sebastián azotó la puerta al cerrarla y le miró fríamente. Ciel dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, sin poder apartar la vista de la dureza que había en el rostro del moreno. – Ciel…

El ojiazul retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared. – Sebastián, ¿qué está pasando?

-Nada. – Respondió el moreno, negando con un gesto. – Creo que ya te llamaron y te lo dijeron. Me creías un estúpido, ¿verdad? – Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el menor y le tomó por el mentón, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Ciel se estremeció, inseguro de lo que podría venir a continuación pero, sin poder evitar disfrutar el sabor de los labios del moreno. Tenían un sabor distinto, salvaje, demoníaco. Un beso seductor que le hizo recordar quién era el amo de quien. Entonces éste se alejó. – Solo vengo a recoger mis cosas.

-¡No! ¡Espera! – Exclamó, al ver que se dirigía a la habitación. – Por favor, déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? – Preguntó el moreno mientras sacaba su maleta y la dejaba caer al suelo, abierta. - ¿Vas a contarme como fue que lo hicieron en uno de los hoteles más costosos de Nueva York? – Subió la vista, sonriendo sarcásticamente. – Ah… o mejor, ¿me dirás cómo es que comenzaste a llamarme mantenido con él?

-Sebastián, yo estaba molesto... – Se defendió Ciel.

-¿Molesto? ¿Y eso por qué? – Sebastián dejó caer una pila de camisas en la maleta y le miró. - ¿Porque no te cogí como querías? ¿Porque dejé de ser tu perro por un instante?

-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Alois es solo un juego para mí! Sebastián yo… - Se acercó al moreno y le agarró por el brazo. – te quiero a ti.

-¿Me quieres? – El moreno lo alejó. - ¿Y cuándo dejaste de amarme?

Ciel no respondió a eso. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Él aún amaba a Sebastián pero, admitirlo en ese momento hubiera significado que tendría que humillarse.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho, ¿no crees? Yo hubiera preferido eso. – El moreno intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele.

El ojiazul lo notó y se sintió terriblemente miserable. – Sebastián, basta. ¡Ni siquiera tienes a dónde ir! – Protestó el menor. Sebastián continuaba metiendo sus cosas en su maleta. - ¡Por lo menos, hablemos!

-¡No hay nada que hablar, Ciel! Me usaste de la manera más cruel que se puede utilizar a alguien. Yo te amo. – Admitió el moreno, negando con la cabeza después de hacerlo. – Dejé a mi familia, dejé la escuela, me rebelé contra mis padres y tomé esa camioneta vieja de la que te avergüenzas y te traje a Nueva York.

-Era nuestro sueño. – Musitó el ojiazul, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Te equivocas. – Sebastián echó el cierre a la maleta y la levantó del suelo. – Era tu sueño pero, yo lo hice mío también. Solo por ti. Yo sí me enamoré de ti, Ciel.

-Sebastián… yo… - Ciel no pudo continuar, sabía que se quebraría frente a él.

-Sé que yo no era la mejor opción. Sobre todo ahora que eres famoso pero, yo quería creer que sí. – Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos y él lo evitó a toda costa. – No puedo llevarme todo pero, vendré por el resto cuando no estés aquí.

El ojiazul lo miró pasar frente a él, jalando la maleta de rodos. - ¡Espera! – Se le abrazó a la espalda, tal como había hecho años atrás en una ocasión en que estaban peleando.

Sebastián no se giró porque las lágrimas fueron más fuertes que él. – Adiós, Ciel. – Dijo, liberándose de los brazos del menor y apresurándose a la puerta.

Se secó el rostro con una mano mientras llevaba la maleta con la otra hasta el ascensor. Aquella sería la noche más larga de su vida.


	6. Nueva Vida

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**AbSe:** Ciel… sí es un completo idiota jajaja, ni cómo ayudarle.. XDD Y bueno, Sebastián tiene cuernos como para vender.. XDD Un caso éstos dos.. El padre de Alois no se enteró pero, quizás en algún momento lo haga, jajaja y le dé entonces su merecido al rubio.. DD: Y creo que tú me espías porque algo así es lo que viene a continuación.. XDD Aquí en este nuevo capítulo podremos ver lo que le pasa a Sebastián con su nuevo trabajo y también con su nuevo hogar.. Cuídate también.. :* y me alegró muchísimo que te haya gustado, gracias por el review.. :DD

**Sakura Lawliet Kou: ** Lo sé! XDD Ciel es el malo de la historia y pues, Sebastián no le quedó otra que resignarse.. DD: Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. prometo que Sebastián tendrá más felicidad aquí.. xDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**PerlhaHale:** Probablemente Claude nunca será una buena persona en ninguna historia pero, jajaja sí! Es un stripper y uno muy popular.. XDD Ahora Sebastián también lo será.. ya verás.. XDD Respecto a lo otro, Ciel es del tipo de persona que piensa justo lo contrario de sí mismo de lo que en realidad es, si tu ves, en algún momento él se siente la víctima, "el incomprendido" jajaja. Y, bueno, pensé en una manera tonta en la que Sebastián se enterara de su infidelidad porque en la realidad es así, esas cosas siempre se saben de la manera más inusitada.. DD: ¿Alois vive de su cara? Jajaja, lástima porque ahora es "vivía" jajaja.. XDD El pobre quedó bastante maltratado, aquí en este capítulo lo verás.. :DD Sebastián no tocó a Ciel porque lo ama, por más que quiera dejarle, matarlo y decirle todo lo que merece, lo ama.. DD: Y Ciel se arrepiente, seguro que sí, porque en el fondo, Sebastián es la única persona a la que quiere por más que se las lleve de don Juan.. XDD Abriré el kiosco dentro de poco, lo prometo jajaja.. y te tendré el cable.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Whatsername-Sama:** No, no llores! DD: O bueno, Sebastián puede llorar contigo.. XDD Mala gente yo.. jajaja.. Y Ciel sí es una mala persona por hacer eso, porque en realidad se va contra sus propios sentimientos. Esta pareja también es mi otp, lo ha sido desde que los conocí.. XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**Guest: ** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y, síiii.. Sebastián salió con el corazón roto al final, lamento haberte hecho llorar.. DD: Espero que este nuevo capítulo te alegre un poco.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**KuroFan:** Gracias! Me hace muy feliz en que te haya gustado el capítulo y sí! XDD Que Sebastián se mude a tu casa! Luego yo llego y me lo robo jajajaja.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Mi-Chan:** Lo siento! DD: Y sí Sebastián está sufriendo y creo que todos detestamos a Ciel aunque sea un poquito por engañarlo.. XDD Me alegro que te hayas tomado un momento para leer el fic en medio del estudio del lenguaje, jajaja por favor piensa que esto contribuye a tu estudio jajaja, la aplicación del lenguaje en una historia yaoi.. XDD Me anima muchísimo tu review y lo agradezco profundamente.. :DD Espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Plop:** Apareciste! :DD Ya me tenías en ascuas de no verte en otros capítulos desde hace días.. XDD Y pues, sí, esta es mi nueva historia.. lamento haberte dejado con el corazoncito arrugado.. DD: Ya verás como pronto las cosas mejoran.. ehhh.. siquiera un poco.. XDD Muchísimas gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Y ahora con ustedes, el hombre por el que pelean las jovenes… ¡Sebastián Michaelis!", anunció el DJ, mientras en su tornamesa sonaba una canción que invitaba a bailar sensualmente

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!" Gritraron las chicas desde abajo del escenario.

Sebastián apareció entonces con las luces, vistiendo una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro ajustado, pantalones de cuero, corbata y un sombrero que ocultaba sus ojos, dejando ver solamente los mechones de su cabello que topaban con sus mejillas y su incomparable sonrisa. El moreno se detuvo al lado de uno de los tubos de baile y se sujetó con una mano. Una chica ataviada con un vestido dorado ceñido al cuerpo, se acercó a él sosteniendo una venda negra, la cual le ató alrededor de los ojos, dejándole ciego para sus admiradoras.

El DJ cambió la música en ese momento y, empezó a sonar la canción asignada al moreno esta noche para su acto. Sería "Sexy Back" (Sexy De Vuelta) de Justin Timberlake. Sebastián se sujetó del tubo y comenzó a mover sus caderas sensualmente, acercándose y alejándose del metal.

"Y la primera elegida de esta noche es la chica con el número… ¡Once!" Exclamó el DJ con voz sensual.

La chica elegida se retorció en su lugar de emoción. - ¡Yo! ¡Yo! – Decía, mientras subía al escenario, ayudada por sus amigas, quienes le animaban desde abajo.

Sebastián se colocó al frente del tubo sonriendo, haciendo un gesto con sus dedos a la chica para que se acercara. La chica, de cabellos rubios, se acercó y deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras bailaba sensualmente, frotándose ligeramente contra el moreno, quien llevó las manos a su trasero y lo acarició suavemente.

"Deberás quitarle laaaaaa… ¡corbata!" Indicó el DJ y, la chica rápidamente, llevó sus manos al cuello del moreno, al compás del baile, desatando la corbata del moreno y lanzándola hacia el escenario.

-Sebastián, ¡me encantas! – Chilló la chica, antes de dejarle y bajar del escenario.

El DJ observaba lo que sucedía desde lejos, bailando con sus audífonos en los oídos. "Ahora, el siguiente número es el… ¡Veinticuatro!"

El moreno se dio la vuelta, separando las piernas ligeramente para bailar, "meneando el bote" como decían sus admiradoras, hasta casi tocar el suelo. La chica que tenía ahora el número subió al escenario.

Mordió su labio inferior, levantándose de su posición y agarrándose del tubo con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Ese era uno de los movimientos favoritos de todas, verle frotar su trasero contra el tubo, en medio de aquella oscuridad teñida con las luces rojas, naranjas y amarillas del lugar.

"¡Quítale el chaleco!" Indicó la voz.

La chica le dio la vuelta, y lo agarró del trasero antes de buscar, desde esa posición, los botones que se encontraban al frente. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de besar el cuello del moreno aunque fuera un instante. El moreno torció la cabeza ligeramente, dándole más espacio para sus besos, fingiendo que jadeaba ante el contacto de la chica, haciendo que todas las presentes gritaran de emoción.

Finalmente, la prenda cayó al suelo y, después de una nalgada sensual, la joven bajó del escenario.

"¿Quién será ahora? ¿Quién sera?" Preguntaba el DJ, poniendo más nerviosas a las presentes. "Me iré con un número alto… ¡Cincuenta y cinco!

La mencionada levantó los brazos, profiriendo un grito. Era una chica afroamericana, con una falda negra y una blusa fucsia, sus rizos cayendo hasta sus caderas y zapatos de tacón que le dificultaron un poco la subida.

Sin embargo, una vez estuvo arriba, corrió al lado del moreno. Sebastián buscó el cuerpo de la joven con las manos y luego, lo recorrió sensualmente, acariciando sus piernas y provocando que sus interiores se humedecieran ligeramente.

"Deberas quitarle la… ¡Camisa!"

La chica daba saltitos de emoción, volteando hacia sus amigas por instantes, quienes le gritaban que se la quitara de una buena vez. La joven comenzó a desabotonar con manos trémulas la camisa, inclinándose por un instante para besar la cálida piel del pecho de Sebastián, succionando uno de sus pezones, mientras sus manos descendían, arrancándole la prenda.

Sebastián siguió su baile, agarrándose del tubo mientras enredaba una pierna en éste para girar, mientras, su otra mano se dirigía a su pecho, acariciándose a sí mismo.

"Y la siguiente invitada de nuestra noche será… ¡Número treinta y dos!"

El moreno se colocó detrás del tubo, simulando embestidas contra éste al compás de la música. La participante llegó hasta él y se colocó espalda con espalda a Sebastián, frotando su trasero contra el de él. –Mmm… - Gimió la chica, sintiendo la cola dura de éste.

"¡Espósalo!" Ordenó el DJ y, la chica del vestido dorado, la asistente del acto llevó las esposas a la joven.

La chica las tomó y esposo un brazo del moreno al tubo, mientras Sebastián sensualmente se le arrodillaba, como si le pidiera que lo liberara. Las presentes gritaron nuevamente. - ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! – Al ver que el moreno nalgueaba a la chica antes que ésta se marchara.

"¡Nuestra última participante con el patrocinio de la cerveza de todos! ¡Budweiser!" Aquél era el momento más esperado por todas y, todo por una única razón. "La ganadora es… ¡Número uno!"

La chica de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y piel blanca como la nieve fue la afortunada. Su ajustado vestido verde la hacía verse aún más hermosa. Subió al escenario y la asistente le entregó una botella de cerveza.

Sebastián sujetó el cinturón de sus pantalones con su mano libre, deslizando su pulgar hacia adentro y creando un hueco entre su ropa y su cuerpo, bajando el pantalón mientras se movía sensualmente, incitando a la chica a lo que venía, a derramar esa cerveza en su pecho y dejarla correr por su entrepierna.

La joven se lamió los labios, dio un trago a la cerveza y se acercó al moreno, imitando sus movimientos y haciendo que su vientre chocara contra la cadera del moreno.

"¡Dale lo que merece!" Le incitó el DJ.

La chica se sonrojó pero, eso no la hizo detenerse. Lentamente dejó caer el líquido desde la altura del final de su cuello, dejándola correr líbremente.

-¡Ahhhhh! – Exclamó el público, mientras el moreno finalizaba su baile y, la joven de cabellos oscuros volvía con sus amigas.

Entonces, se acercó la asistente y le quitó la venda de los ojos y abrió la cerradura de las esposas. - ¿Listo para lo último, Seb? – Le preguntó al oído.

-Debo estarlo, ¿no? – Respondió el moreno riendo.

-No te caigas. – Dijo la chica entre risas.

"Ahora la última parte del acto de nuestro "sex symbol"." Dijo el DJ, cambiando la canción por una que últimamente inspiraba mucho a Sebastián. "Dirty Diana" (Sucia Diana) de Michael Jackson. Se lo recordaba a él.

Las luces se apagaron por completo un instante solo para volver a prenderse. Claro, que esta vez solo estaban encendidas las que rodeaban el tubo y el área alrededor de éste donde bailaría el moreno.

**You'll Never Make Me Stay… So Take Your Weight Off Of Me**

**(Nunca me harás quedarme… así que quita tu peso de mí)**

Sebastián se sujetó al tubo por unos instantes, con una mano, mientras con la otra ladeaba ligeramente su sombrero. Dio dos giros y avanzó unos cuantos pasos al frente. Su mirada segura y su andar pausado que emocionaba a tantas.

**I Know Your Every Move… So Won't You Just Let Me Be**

**(Conozco cada uno de tus movimientos… Así que no me dejarás ser)**

Movió los hombros ligeramente, solo para estirar el brazo y colgarse del tubo, apoyando un pie en éste mientras giraba libremente, estirando una pierna.

**I've Been Here Times Before… But I Was Too Blind To See**

**(Yo he estado antes aquí… pero era muy ciego para ver)**

Se acercó, frotando su miembro contra el metal y moviendo sus caderas sensualmente. Luego, soltó el fierro y se alejó haciendo un par de pasos de baile del conocido cantante.

**That You Seduce Every Man… This Time You Won't Seduce Me**

**(Que tu seduces a cada hombre… Esta vez no me seducirás a mí)**

Giró nuevamente, solo para detenerse y llevar sus manos a su miembro, recorriendo el cuero de sus pantalones antes de llegar a él. Su pecho húmedo aún por la cerveza brillaba con las luces.

Se dejó caer al suelo, simulando embestidas contra éste, mientras se apoyaba en sus manos. Arqueó su espalda sensualmente, como si estuviese llegando al orgasmo mientras bailaba.

**She's Saying That's Ok… Hey Baby Do What You Please**

**(Dice eso esta bien… Querido has lo que gustes)**

Sebastián se arrastró hasta el tubo, tomándolo con ambas manos, como si le costara levantarse después de tanto placer. Se puso de pie, frotándose contra el metal y moviendo su trasero con la música.

**I Have The Stuff That You Want… I Am The Thing That You Need**

**(Soy lo que quieres… Tengo lo que necesitas)**

La imagen de Ciel llegó a su mente. Tan vívida que hizo que nada le importase en ese momento. Se afianzó del tubo y elevó ambas piernas, girando en el aire para después, enrollar una en el tubo y quedar de cabeza.

**Waits At Backstage Doors… For Those Who Have Prestige**

**(Espera en la puerta de atrás… por los que tienen prestigio)**

Permanceció en esa postura, girándo varias veces, disfrutando del movimiento, del riesgo, de la emoción.

**Who Promise Fortune And Fame, A Life That's So Carefree...**

**(que prometen fortuna y fama, una vida tan sin cuidado...)**

Descendió lentamente y, cuando estuvo en el suelo, se enderezó y sujetó su entrepierna a través de los pantalones y fingió un gemido.

**And I Don't Care What You Say… I Want To Go Too Far**

**(Y no me importa lo que digas… quiero llegar lejos)**

Caminó hasta el borde del escenario, donde las chicas sacaban las manos quieriendo tocarle. Se arrodilló en el suelo, colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca y movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, creando un vaivén exquisito. Las chicas le lanzaron billetes de cinco, diez y hasta veinte dólares.

**I'll Be Your Everything… If You Make Me A Star**

**(Seré todo para ti… Si me haces una estrella)**

**Dirty Diana, Nah (Sucia Diana, nah)**

**Dirty Diana, Nah **

**Dirty Diana, No **

**Dirty Diana . . .**

Se puso de pie, y dio dos giros, quitando su sombrero en el último y lanzádolo al suelo, justo en el momento en que terminó la música.

El moreno hizo una reverencia, recogió el dinero y se retiró del escenario. Jadeó. No estaba cansado del todo físicamente, su cansancio era anímico en realidad. Se encaminó a su camerino, escuchando como la música que él había utilizado desaparecía por completo para dar paso a la bachata, parte de la variedad de la noche.

-Maldita canción. – Profirió por lo bajo, creyendo escuchar las notas de una de las melodías que había bailado con el ojiazul en aquel club latino al que fueron hace… una eternidad, según la mente de Sebastián. – Sucio Ciel… - No podía evitar pronunciar su nombre en su fuero interno. Era como si fuera su propia maldición.

**"Mi corazoncito esta de luto por tu amor, prendo dos velitas y le escribo una canción…"**

Sí, ahora lo confirmaba. Ésa era exactamente la canción que había bailado con el menor. Se apresuró a entrar a la habitación y azotar la puerta, como si con eso pudiera evitar el sonido. Bajó sus pantalones empapados en cerveza, también la ropa interior y los dejó en el cesto que llevaban a la lavandería. Tomó un jeans y un sudadero de su pequeño maletín y se vistió, sin tomarse el tiempo siquiera de ponerse ropa interior.

Fue hasta el espejo y se detuvo enfrente, miró como el leve delineador de ojos que se había aplicado había terminado corrido por la venda que le pusieron y el sudor.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento. Su toque debió ser bastante enérgico, ya que el moreno lo escuchó sin problema alguno a pesar del ruido. – Adelante.

-¿Seb? – Era la chica rubia que le asistía en el acto. Se aseguró que era el moreno quien se encontraba en el camerino antes de exclamar: - ¡Lo lograste!

Sebastián se giró, tratando de parecer completamente tranquilo y feliz. - ¡Lo sé! Creí que nunca podría sostenerme de cabeza en esa cosa pero, ahora, debo agradecerte el que me hayas enseñado.

Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron en conjunto con su cabello rubio. Lizzie era hermosa, si él la hubiese conocido cuando tenía dieciocho, lo más probable es que su relación y la de Ciel nunca hubiera existido. - ¡Nah! ¿Qué cosas dices? Nunca había enseñado a un chico a bailar. Es difícil, ¿eh?

-Conmigo tuvo que ser el doble de difícil. – Añadió Sebastián.

-No, por supuesto que no. Creo que a tu amigo Claude le fue más fácil pero, es solo porque su rutina no implica el tubo en ningún momento.

-Lo sé. – Sonrió. – Claude suertudo. – Y ambos rieron.

-¿Te quedarás a verle bailar? – Preguntó ella.

-No. Me voy a… casa ya. Estoy cansado.

-Ah, bien. Te veo mañana, entonces. – Sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – Adiós, Sebastián.

-Adiós, Lizzie. – Respondió él, ligeramente sorprendido por el beso. Solo esperó a que la chica estuviera fuera para tomar su maletín y marcharse.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se montó en la Dodge y condujo hasta el que era su "hogar" desde hace una semana. _"Nueve de la noche en la ciudad de Nueva York_", decía la radio. No era un mal lugar pero, no tenía los lujos del apartamento de Ciel, tampoco la calidez de su anterior vivienda. Suspiró, abriendo la puerta del apartamento que era un perfecto cuadro con divisiones hechas con tablayeso. De un lado estaba el dormitorio, luego venía una pequeña sala o comedor, dependiendo del uso que se le quisiera dar y una cocineta. Todo el lugar de un color avainillado que resultaba agradable en cierta forma.

Sebastián dejó su maletín en el loveseat beige que ocupaba la sala. Era una suerte que el lugar estuviera amueblado porque el moreno no poseía ni una cama.

Anduvo hasta el baño, quitándose el sudadero y dejándolo caer junto con los pantalones. Las botas que llevaba eran las mismas con las que bailaba. Había olvidado cambiárselas por error. Se las quitó y las dejó al lado de la cama, andando desnudo hasta el baño.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió debajo del agua caliente. Su entrepierna estaba ligeramente abultada, excitada por lo que había hecho el moreno esa noche, tal vez.

Sebastián comenzó a frotarse con el jabón y al llegar a esa área sensible, la lavó con rudeza. No quería dar ese tipo de placer a su cuerpo aún porque, eso significaría recordarlo a él. ¡Maldita sea, cómo lo extrañaba! Hacía una semana que no le veía y sentía como si fueran meses. Y era culpa de la situación. Toda su vida había cambiado en el transcurso de siete días.

Salió de la ducha, enrollando una toalla en su cintura y secando con otra sus cabellos. Caminó hasta la cama, donde había dejado su teléfono móvil esta tarde y lo tomó, esperando encontrar sus llamadas nuevamente pero, nada. Ciel ya no había intentado llamarle hoy.

Suspiró mientras se aplicaba desodorante para luego, dejar caer las toallas al suelo y apagar las luces. No importaba lo que hiciera, su corazón dolía terriblemente por estar lejos de Ciel. Asi éste hubiera sido lo peor. Él lo amaba. Enfermizamente, le amaba.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pensó llamarle pero, ¿para qué? Sebastián no había respondido a una sola de sus llamadas desde el día en que se marchó.

La noche anterior visitó a Alois en el hospital. El rubio todavía no se recuperaba del todo de la paliza, o eso decía él. Ciel comenzaba a creer que el menor utilizaba esto para su beneficio, obteniendo así todos los cuidados y mimos de parte de su padre.

Ciel había intentado ser amable y cuidadoso con el rubio pero, en el fondo, le tenía algo de rabia. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Alois podría haber negado cualquier relación entre ellos y ayudarle. No, justamente hizo lo contrario. Había admitido que ellos eran amantes y, peor, inventó cosas que simplemente dedujo, ni siquiera él mismo se las había dicho.

Así que cuando el ojiazul le vio en aquella cama lo único que pensó fue "¿Cuándo podré follarte otra vez?", porque en realidad eso era lo único que le importaba, aquel cuerpo sensual que se doblegaba ante él pidiendo más. Sin embargo, nunca había mencionado cosa alguna. Frente al padre de Alois se comportó como un amigo y, a espaldas de éste, se comportó como un noble amante.

Al salir del hospital, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a Sebastián. Los días anteriores le hizo falta pero, los agotadores entrenamientos no le dejaban pensar demasiado. Sin embargo, el frío de esa noche en la que él estaba buscando un taxi que le llevara a casa, tuvo esa triste sensación. Llegaría a casa y Sebastián no estaría ahí. No estaría ni hoy ni nunca más. Esa última parte fue la que más le dolió.

Estaba tan acostumbrado al moreno que no se había dado cuenta que esta vez, Sebastián no se marchaba por unos cuantos días o que podía buscarle en su casa cuando lo deseara.

Subió a un taxi e indicó la dirección. Luego volvió a lo suyo. No habría hot cakes en la mesa para el desayuno, ni habría quien le abrazara para dormir. Tampoco podría hacer el amor con él, dejarse llevar por sus caricias solo para verlo en la mañana desfilar desnudo frente a él.

-Sebastián. – Musitó y, cogió su teléfono celular una vez más, llamándolo incontables veces. Estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a pedirle perdón, a llorar de rodillas. Si tan solo le respondiera una llamada.

Cuando contó veinticuatro llamadas al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta que éste nunca más respondería. Era inútil. El corazón de Sebastián había sido terriblemente golpeado y, no se lo perdonaría. Caminó hasta su recámara. Tenía una foto que guardaba en la mesa de noche y que ni siquiera el moreno sabía que estaba ahí. La sacó y la miró, acariciándola suavemente.

En ella aparecían ambos, abrazados al momento de llegar a Nueva York. Ciel la había tomado con su teléfono celular y, días después, la mandó a imprimir en una tienda de revelado fotográfico. Siempre se había dicho que se la enseñaría a Sebastián pero, nunca lo hizo.

-Si por lo menos supiera dónde encontrarte. – Dijo, mientras dos pesadas lágrimas caían. Quería verlo pero, no quería discutir. Hubiese deseado que el moreno entrara en ese momento y le invitara a bailar con él o que apareciera con una de sus famosas lasañas. O simplemente, que saliera del baño después de una ducha y, se aproximara solo para susurrar en su oído: "Te amo".

Y con ese pensamiento, se recostó en el suelo, sintiéndose miserable. – Te extraño, Sebastián. – Dijo para sí, imaginando que el moreno de alguna forma lo extrañaba también. Aunque no lo creía, seguro Sebastián le odiaba.

Esta mañana entonces, se había decidido a no llamarle más. Si Sebastián no le quería pues, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo porque ni siquiera sabía en dónde carajos estaba. Así, arregló su maleta y fue a su entrenamiento de béisbol como había hecho cada día anterior a ése.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El juego con los Mets sería en seis días. Más pronto de lo que ellos lo habían esperado pero, no podían decir que no. Ellos serían el equipo visitante aun siendo de Nueva York también y, no les quedaba otra que doblegarse a las reglas del otro equipo.

Tanaka les había advertido que sus oponentes no serían fáciles, por lo que desde el primer día de entrenamiento, los ejercicios de resistencia fueron duplicados. Estaban obligados a correr durante dos horas completas. Algo que era definitivamente agotador pero, a Ciel le gustaba.

Fuera de todos sus problemas, Ciel veía aquello como una oportunidad diaria. Ash Landers, el capitán del equipo, parecía más cansado con cada entrenamiento que pasaba. Y, el ojiazul comenzaba a considerar el pedir a Tanaka el ser el capitán, de esa forma, garantizaría su contrato por cuatro años por lo menos, además de ser el más importante del equipo.

Sin embargo, esa mañana su idea parecía que se vendría abajo cuando el viejo entrenador llegó al "diamante" de béisbol, acompañado de un chico albino de ojos verdes. – Buenos días, jóvenes. – Saludó el hombre. – Quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero. Su nombre es Hank, pero en el béisbol es conocido como Undertaker.

Ciel arqueó una ceja ante el nuevo. Físicamente no dejaba nada que desear. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido, era un poco más alto que él, quizás de la altura de Sebastián. Tenía los cabellos de un color rubio platinado con destellos grisáceos que seguramente él mismo había creado en un salón de belleza. Se notaba que se cuidaba mucho la apariencia porque, a pesar de tener el cabello largo, éste iba perfectamente recogido en una coleta y debajo de la gorra de béisbol.

-¡Hola! – Le saludaron Finnian y Bard, los más escandalosos y fiesteros del equipo. Joker, Ciel y Snake le hicieron un gesto con la mano. Ash se acercó a ellos y llegó al lado del chico. – Tengo algo que decirles.

Undertaker le miró y sonrió. Tenía una chispa de picardía en esa sonrisa. Ash le guiñó un ojo antes de proseguir. – Como habrán notado. Mi rendimiento ya no es el mismo y, la verdad, es que ya no estoy tan interesado en continuar con el béisbol ahora que alcancé los treinta años. – Algunos de los jugadores le miraron con tristeza. – Sé que mi vida no será igual sin ustedes y, de alguna manera espero haber dejado algo en las suyas. – Sonrió. – Mi amigo Undertaker ha estado en otros equipos de béisbol de ligas menores y, creo que sería la mejor opción para mi reemplazo. – Miró a Phantomhive con un gesto de mala intención. – Después de todo, nunca he considerado a nadie de este equipo para llevar el puesto de capitán.

-Y yo estoy ampliamente de acuerdo con eso, Landers. – Dijo Tanaka. – He estado entrenando con el joven Hank desde hace unos días y lo encuentro un jugador de grandes habilidades. – Añadió, palmeando el hombro del nuevo. – Ciel. – Le llamó.

El ojiazul desde su lugar se estaba removiendo de la rabia. ¡Él que había trabajado tanto tendría que continuar soportando a un estúpido capitán! ¿Por qué? ¡Él era la estrella de los Yankees! – Dígame, entrenador. – Respondió, caminando hasta ellos.

-Quiero que le muestres a Undertaker el horario de entrenamientos, además de cómo están asignados los casilleros y… todo eso que hacen ustedes ahí dentro. – Dijo, señalando hacia los vestidores.

-Como diga, entrenador. – El ojiazul hizo una seña al albino para que le siguiera. – Ven, Hank.

El albino se acercó a él. Ciel entonces pudo ver la delgada cicatriz que había en su perfecto rostro. – No me llames Hank. – Repuso. – Dime Undertaker como todos mis amigos.

-De acuerdo, Undertaker. – Respondió Ciel, mirando hacia el frente, con su bate en un hombro mientras caminaba. – Mi nombre es Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.

-Lo sé. Eres el mejor bateador que han tenido los Yankees en mucho tiempo. Y no es porque Ash me lo haya dicho. – Añadió, a lo que el menor sonrió.

-No digas semejante cosa. – Ciel intentaba no parecer presuntuoso.

Llegaron a los vestidores y, el ojiazul se detuvo a explicarle cuál podría ser su casillero y, la forma en que se ordenaban al momento de usar las duchas. En general, el albino parecía feliz y conforme con todo, contrario a Ciel, quien usualmente se quejaba mentalmente de todo.

-Sabes, hay un juego de soccer esta tarde. – Comentó de repente el albino, haciendo que al menor se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Aquel era el deporte favorito de Sebastián.

-¿Ah sí? No me gusta el soccer. – Dijo tajante, mientras buscaba algo en su casillero.

-¿No? La verdad a mí tampoco. – El albino se detuvo justo detrás del ojiazul, mirándolo de cerca. – Solo buscaba una justificación para estar un poco de tiempo contigo.

Ciel se giró y se recostó en el casillero, cerrando la puerta con su espalda sensualmente. "Así que por ahí van las cosas.", se dijo el ojiazul en su fuero interno. – No lo sé. Podrías llegar mañana por la noche a mi casa. No hay entrenamiento al día siguiente. Beberíamos unas cervezas y, así podré conocerte mejor.

-Seguro. – Dijo Undertaker, sonriendo cálidamente. Quizás tan cálido como le gustaba. Y eso hizo a Ciel pensar en algo realmente descabellado.

Tanaka les había dicho al comienzo de la semana que nada de relaciones sexuales hasta que pasara el juego porque, según el anciano, se debilitaban. Ciel nunca había pasado más de una semana sin hacerlo, le parecía un exceso. Además, Sebastián era su "entrenador de rodeo" y nunca le había dejado agotarse demasiado. Sin embargo, ¿podría él hacer algo para debilitar al albino? O por lo menos, ¿desconcentrarle?

Después de todo, ¿qué sería de un Phantomhive si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como eso?


	7. Celos

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**AbSe:** Jajaja.. Lo lamento en verdad.. XDD Es que quería que se viera bien a qué se dedica Sebastián.. XDD Ahora sí quedó bien explicado creo.. XDD jajaja y pues, sí, sigue extrañando a Ciel. Y te entiendo que sigas pensando así de él porque la verdad sí se lo gana y con puntos extra jajaja, Ciel procura el deseo propio antes de cualquier otra cosa y, sobre todo el jactarse que tiene todo lo que quiere.. DD: Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues, hay muchas posibilidades de parejas en esta historia porque quiero que sea más extrema de lo usual.. xDD Y no estás equivocada, creo que Sebastián todavía tiene que darse muchos más golpes antes de alejarse completamente de Ciel porque su amor es más fuerte que nada.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Sakura Lawliet Phantomhive:** Hola! Yo bien y tú? :DD Mmm.. Te prometo que pronto se van a encontrar.. Es algo que vengo escribiendo desde hace algunos días y, espero que cuando lo leas te guste.. XDD Y eso es lo único malo.. ese Ciel es un caso.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**PerlhaHale:** Y le considerarás así por muchos capítulos más porque Ciel es eso, una persona que se ajusta a lo que viene pero, mmm... la mayor parte de lo que viene es elegido por él mismo.. XDD Sí, Undertaker finalmente aparece en una historia mía! XDD Eso es algo que por primera vez se mira créeme.. XDD y lo sé.. jajaja, te gustó cómo bailaba Sebastián eeeehhh.. xDD Ni digo nada que hasta yo me emocioné escribiéndolo y, jajaja.. Ash.. creo que eso me daba risa de él.. XDD La verdad no creo que Grell aparezca aquí pero, capaz en una de tantas.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Plop:** Es la pura verdad! XDD Y es cierto, y en el camino todos se lo van a decir a Sebastián, ya verás.. XDD Es que Ciel es pura sensualidad pero, pura calentura también.. XDD Gracias por el review y sobre todo por la sinceridad jajaja.. XDD

**Guest:** Jajajaja.. Pero ése es el Sebastián que amas, estoy segura.. ;) XDD y me alegro que te esté gustando la historia.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**KuroFan:** Sí, habrá UndertakerXCiel pero.. mmmm.. es mejor que lo leas.. XDD No quiero adelantar nada.. jajaja, aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Mi-chan:** Ay! Lo sé ese Ciel no la hace! XDD Así no se extraña a alguien pero, bueno, como dije alguna vez, este personaje está basado en una persona de la vida real. Aunque la historia no lo es.. :DD No por favor! No quedes K.O. o no podrás seguir estudiando tu lenguaje jajajja.. XDD Y síii.. Sebastián extraña mucho a Ciel pero, bueno.. Puedo asegurarte que algo va a suceder y muy pronto.. Esos dos no pueden estar separados porque su destino es amarse.. ;) *te da agua luego que quedas exhausta de torturar a Alois* Vaya! Excelente tortura.. tendré que buscar dónde aplicarla, jajajaja.. XDD No te preocupes, actualizo lento pero, en dos semanas tienes tiempo para "echarle un ojo a este capítulo" XDD Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado y gracias por el review.. :DD

**Charles Grey- Perrible: (5)** Hola! Awww.. Lo siento.. La verdad es que yo lloré cuando lo escribí porque de alguna forma, recordé muchas peleas que he tenido con mi novia, muchas por causas tontas pero, todas igualmente lo dejan a uno llorando en un rincón.. XDD Y tienes razón. hubiese sido mucho mejor que Ciel fuera honesto pero, eso casi nunca se da.. Usualmente las traiciones acaban así.. DD: La verdad en el borrador original eso sucedía, Sebastián entraba en la habitación que compartía con Ciel, porque regresaba más temprano, y los encontraba en pleno acto.. Pero, ya al momento de editar la historia, me pareció demasiado cruel y por eso, lo cambié.. :DD **(6)** Charles Grey es un personaje que me agrada muchísimo y, pueda ser que algún momento lo incluya.. :DD Y creo que has dado en el clavo, la arrogancia de Ciel siempre sale a flote porque no le importa a qué precio consigue lo que quiere.. DD: Es parte de su orgullo, que nunca quiere estar por debajo de nadie.. Y síi! Finalmente puse a Undertaker en una historia.. XDD Y tus esperanzas no están mal infundadas, sí existe un vínculo muy fuerte entre Sebastián y Ciel aún.. Cuando dos almas se pertenecen mutuamente, es muy difícil romper eso.. XDD Gracias por el review y no te preocupes del review tarde que lo que me encanta es saber qué piensan.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aquella noche el espectáculo terminó temprano y, Sebastián llegó a cambiarse a su camerino, prepárandose mentalmente para algo que había estado posponiendo desde el día siguiente de su pelea con Ciel: Ir a buscar el resto de sus cosas.

Lizzie llamó en ese momento a la puerta de su camerino. Sebastián se apresuro a terminar de ponerse la ropa. – Pasa. – Siempre era ella, el moreno ya lo sabía.

La rubia entró, con sus nuevos mechones rojizos que adornaban sus cabellos dorados y una sonrisa. – Ya sé que me dirás que no pero, ¿crees que podrías llevarme a mi casa hoy?

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Por qué diría que no a algo como eso?

-Es que a ti no te gusta que nadie te moleste. No eres como las demás personas que trabajan aquí. – Se recostó en la puerta, meneándose suavemente, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que sonaba afuera.

-Bueno, no es nada contra ti. – Dijo Sebastián, emitiendo un suspiro. – La verdad es que estoy muy triste por algo que me sucedió con quien amaba. – Cerró los ojos, evocando el rostro de Ciel en su mente. Recordando muchas escenas con él que no conseguía dejar de pensar. – Yo lo extraño demasiado y, es por eso que no me siento con la energía de montar conversación con nadie.

-¿Lo extrañas? ¿Quiere decir eso que es un chico? – Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-Así es. Su nombre es Ciel. – Las mejillas de Sebastián se tiñeron de un ligero rosado. – Disculpa, no te había dicho que soy… homosexual.

-Ya veo. – Todo encajaba en su mente ahora. – No, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Está bien para mí. – Respondió ella, algo desanimada por las palabras del moreno. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Algo que te anime un poco?

Sebastian lo pensó un instante. – De hecho, sí hay algo que podrías hacer por mí. – Se acercó a la chica y la tomó de una mano. - ¿Me acompañarías a recoger el resto de mis cosas a su casa? No quisiera ir solo.

Lizzie sonrió picarescamente. – Claro. – Sujetó la mano del moreno. - ¿No te gustaría hacerle una jugarreta a tu ex novio? – Sus ojos verdes brillantes de emoción.

Sebastián se mordió el labio inferior. – Mmm… La verdad sí. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ya verás. – Dijo la rubia, halándolo para que marchara detrás de ella. – Vamos por mi bolso y marchémonos.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Undertaker arribó al apartamento de Ciel a eso de las siete de la noche. A las siete treinta estaban bebiendo cervezas y mirando el televisor mientras conversaban y, a las ocho, se encontraban besándose en plena sala. Y eso era lo que el ojiazul quería. Hacer caer a su única competencia en ese equipo.

Sonreía de satisfacción entre cada beso, aproximando sus manos a los cabellos platinados del mayor. Además, su boca era exquisita. Ciel encontraba cierto placer en esos labios. El chico había admitido que era homosexual y que en algún momento había tenido una aventura con Ash Landers. Algo que era definitivamente valioso de conocer pero, no tan importante como esto. ¿Tendría razón Tanaka en eso de la abstinencia? Él había leído varios artículos y, los expertos se debatían entre si era beneficioso o dañino.

Se sentía como una verdadera zorra pero, cuando pensaba en la banda de capitán enrollada alrededor de su brazo derecho se le iba la idea de la cabeza. Además, Sebastián no le respondía, Alois estaba en el hospital y, ¿no tenía él derecho a un poco de diversión? Deslizó una mano por la espalda del albino, profundizando el beso.

De inmediato, Undertaker sonrió contra sus labios, atrayendo al menor hacia él. Debía admitir que en el fondo de su persona, había un deseo de ser correspondido por el ojiazul. Desde que le había visto en una revista llamó su atención. Se atrevió a deslizar una mano por debajo de la camiseta del éste y acariciar su espalda. Era tan suave.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. El albino haló a Ciel de la camiseta cuando éste intentó levantarse a abrir la puerta. – Déjalo así. – Suplicó con esos ojos verdes sensuales.

Ciel se mordió el labio inferior, gateando hacia atrás mientras Undertaker halaba su ropa, haciéndolo que se quedara con ella en la mano. Sonreía picarescamente ante la mirada sorprendida del albino al contemplar su torso desnudo. – Tengo que abrir la puerta. – Susurró, poniéndose de pie.

Undertaker rio y se puso de pie también, acompañándolo hasta la puerta. El ojiazul abrió, sin siquiera echar un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Confiaba en demasía en la seguridad de aquel edificio.

Sin embargo, nada lo anticipaba para lo que encontraría al hacerlo. – Seb- Sebastián. – Dijo. No sonó ni molesto ni emocionado. Más bien parecía expectante. ¿A qué venía el moreno? Peor aún, ¿por qué llegaba justo cuando Hank le había sacado la camiseta y parecía que algo más estaba sucediendo?

-Buenas noches, Ciel. – Le saludó el moreno, tragando con fuerza para amainar el dolor que se hizo en su pecho al ver que el ojiazul ya tenía a alguien más y, que para hacerlo más difícil, ni siquiera era el mismo de la última vez.

-Eh, yo… Buenas noches, Sebastián. – Respondió en un balbuceo casi inentendible. - ¿Qué… qué te trae por aquí?

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior un momento, intentando relajarse. – Mi… Mi novia y yo venimos a recoger el resto de mis cosas. – Dijo, atrayendo hacia sí a Lizzie, mientras la chica sonreía ampliamente.

-No quería que Sebby viniera solo. – Añadió ella, inclinándose al frente para besarle la mejilla coquetamente.

-¿Nos dejas pasar? – Preguntó Sebastián con una sonrisa.

-Claro. – Masculló Ciel, apretando los dientes. ¿Qué? ¿Aquello era una broma? ¡Joder! ¡Sebastián ya tenía otra! ¿Y los tres años que pasó con él? ¿Qué pasó con eso? Además, ¿qué no era Sebastián homosexual?

-Ah, ¿y no vas a presentarnos? – Inquirió el moreno, señalando al albino con un gesto.

-¡Ja,ja! ¡Qué formalidad! – Dijo Undertaker. – Mi nombre es Hank, me dicen Undertaker. Y… soy la nueva pareja de Ciel. – Agregó, guiñándole un ojo al moreno. Era claro que se trataba del ex novio del ojiazul y, él no iba a desaprovechar el momento para acercarse al menor.

Ciel abrió los ojos sorprendido ante eso. – Hank… - Le quiso interrumpir pero, Sebastián ya estaba estrechándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Sebastián Michaelis. – Respondió el moreno. – Como habrás notado, soy el ex novio de Ciel y, ¿debo hacer una recomendación? – Rió sonoramente, ante su comentario sarcástico.

-No, ¡déjame conocerlo por mí mismo! – Replicó, riendo también.

Lizzie se compuso los cabellos con los dedos y, luego dijo al moreno, besándo su oreja: - Sebby, vámonos ya. Tengo… ganas… - Terminó esa frase lo más bajito que podía pero, lo suficientemente alto para que Ciel, quien se encontraba justo a su lado, lo escuchara.

El moreno entendió el juego y le rodeó con el brazo por la cintura, aproximándola a su cuerpo. – Yo también, mi amor. – Susurró contra sus labios, besándola suavemente. – Ven, ayúdame a recoger mis cosas. – Inclinó la cabeza para ver al ojiazul. – Con tu permiso, Ciel.

-Adelante. – Espetó el menor secamente. ¡Maldita rubia! Estaba deseándole lo peor en ese momento.

Sebastián y Lizzie fueron a la habitación que antes fuera de ambos y comenzaron a buscar las cosas del moreno. El ojiazul dejó a Undertaker un momento en la sala y, pasó al baño como quien no quería la cosa. Cerró la puerta. Tenía que aceptarlo, el ver a Sebastián con alguien más le dolía profundamente. "Sebastián, te quiero solo para mí.", pensó, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la puerta.

Recordó entonces el perfume que más le gustaba que usara el moreno. Él mismo se lo había regalado y, no dejaría que se lo llevara para usarlo con esa mujerzuela. Se aproximó al espejo y abrió el gabinete que había detrás de éste.

Ahí estaba, el Drakkar Noir que le obsequió en su cumpleaños. Se sentía como un niño haciendo una pataleta mental: "¡No! ¡Éste no! ¡Lo usaba conmigo y cuando hacíamos el amor, yo hundía el rostro en su cuello y lo inhalaba!" Sin pensarlo más, sacó el frasco de la caja y lo escondió en el bolsillo del pantalón deportivo que llevaba puesto. Colocó la caja de vuelta en su lugar y salió del cuarto.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien que sales porque la mayoría de mis perfumes están dentro! – Habló el moreno, sonriendo falsamente. La rubia de pie detrás de él, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico con las pertenencias del moreno.

-Sí. Puedes entrar por ellos. – Dijo el ojiazul, intentando parecer tranquilo. – Solo que… ugh, se me ha caído uno hace un par de días. – Se picó la cabeza, como quien intenta disculparse vagamente, mordiendo su labio inferior. – Fue el Drakkar.

Sebastián le miró con hastío. – Sabías que era mi favorito. – Espetó secamente y, por un instante, se sintió como en esos viejos tiempos en que se disgustaban por un momento y al siguiente se encontraban sentados en el sofá riendo. – Igual, no importa. Compraré otro.

Ciel asintió. – Ah… Genial. Bien, - Retrocedió un par de pasos hacia la salida de la recámara. – les dejo terminar.

-Gracias. – Respondió Lizzie, adelantándose a Sebastián.

Terminaron de tomar las cosas del moreno y se encaminaron a la puerta. Ciel se había sentado en el sofá a comer las papalinas que despreció antes por besarse con Undertaker. No estaba de humor para más besos, por lo menos, no esa noche. El albino lo notó y decidió que era mejor dejar todo por la paz, encendió el televisor y se dedicó a verlo con el ojiazul.

Ciel se estiró, recostándose en el sofá, con su tórax aún desnudo. Se preguntaba si de alguna forma podía el moreno sentirse atraído hacia él aún. Vio que la pareja venía de regreso a la puerta y, se hizo el desentendido, como si estuviese concentrado en la estúpida película de acción que transmitían por HBO.

-Ya nos vamos, Ciel. – Sebastián se paró en medio del ojiazul y el televisor.

-¿Encontraste todo? – Preguntó el menor. No quería ponerse de pie porque el peso extra del perfume en sus pantalones se podía hacer más obvio. El moreno asintió a su cuestión. – Que bien. Entonces, nos vemos. – Agregó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Sebastián recordó que llevaba la llave del apartamento en su bolsillo derecho, separada de las demás para entregársela de vuelta al ojiazul pero, algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Agarró el objeto por encima de la tela de sus pantalones, decidido. – Nos vemos. – Se despidió, desistiendo de devolver la llave.

Él y Lizzie salieron del apartamento y, Ciel volvió a Undertaker. – Sabes, Hank… Estoy algo cansado. – Llevó una mano a su cabeza y gimió levemente.

El albino entendió el mensaje a la perfección. El moreno aún causaba estragos en la mente de Ciel. – Sí, creo que es mejor que me vaya. – Se acercó para besar suavemente los labios del menor. - ¿Te molestó que me presentara como tu pareja?

-No. – Ciel cortó el beso, retrocediendo, lo más que podía, contra el respaldo del sofá para mirar el rostro de Hank. – Es solo que… si vamos a intentarlo, tienes que saber que no permito a mi pareja contárselo a nadie.

El albino arqueó una ceja. – Ya veo. Te gusta parecer un heterosexual ante los demás, ¿o no?

-No es eso. – Miró hacia abajo, repentinamente arrepentido de su forma de ser. – Es solo que no quiero que eso afecte mi carrera.

Undertaker asintió. – Como digas. – Sonrió. – Bien me voy.

-Adiós. – Dijo Ciel secamente. No tenía ganas de moverse de ese sofá.

-Te veo en el entrenamiento pasado mañana. – Respondió el albino, encaminándose a la puerta y saliendo.

El ojiazul esperó a escuchar el sonido de la puerta para sacar su pequeño robo. Contempló el frasco de perfume, mientras su vista se distorcionaba por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele. Retiró el tapón y olió el atomizador. – Sebastián. – Musitó, para luego apretar los labios y romper en llanto. - ¿Qué hice? ¡Lo lancé a los brazos de una chica! - Sintió que nunca volvería a recuperarlo y eso le dolió en el alma.

Dejó el perfume en la mesa de la sala y, se levantó a buscar una botella de licor. Necesitaba algo para ahogar esa tristeza que tenía en el pecho. Ni siquiera tenía a nadie a quien llamar porque, nadie sabía que él y Sebastián eran pareja. Ni siquiera su propia tía. Lo había callado tan bien que ahora que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, no había nadie para hacerlo.

Encontró una botella de whiskey, la destapó y le dio un tragó considerable.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián dejó a Lizzie en su casa y condujo hasta su apartamento. En el camino compró algunas botanas de queso y unas latas de Coca-Cola regular. Estaba harto de tomar esa porquería de dieta. ¿Y no era eso algo que hacía por Ciel? Ya no tenía porqué hacerlo entonces.

Se sentó en el loveseat y abrió un paquete de éstas junto con una de las gaseosas. Se sentía como un niño comiendo eso en vez de una cena normal pero, no tenía hambre para cenar con normalidad. Observó la lata, las pequeñas gotas de sudor frío que escurrían de ella. Miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se desarmaron. – Ciel ya se está acostando con otro. – Dejó la bolsa a su lado y se sujetó los cabellos con fuerza, echándolos hacia atrás. - ¡Cómo soy estúpido! Sigo pensando que va a cambiar. ¡Puta! ¿Qué va a tener que hacerme para que entienda? – Se regañó a sí mismo, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara.

Tenía que aceptar que pensó que le encontraría solo, que deseaba ver esos ojos azules mirando los suyos pero, que en realidad, no pasó ninguna de ambas porque hasta con la mirada le rehuía.

Haber visto su pecho desnudo le había aniquilado por completo; porque le había recordado las noches en que le hacía el amor. Esas caricias, esos besos que cambiaban su tono romántico por uno salvaje y deseoso. La forma en que uno buscaba el cuerpo del otro y, sobre como no existían límites en esos momentos. Todavía podía sentir el olor de Ciel en su piel. Recordaba el calor de su cuerpo al abrazarlo después de aquel acto y dormir junto a él.

La rubia llamaba su atención de cierta forma. Era algo que él nunca se había tomado mucho el tiempo de experimentar y no le era desagradable. El lado lógico de su mente decía que intentar tener una relación con ella podía ser lo mejor.

-Mañana la voy a invitar a salir. – Se dijo, decidido. – ¡Ya basta! Solo así voy a sentirme mejor. – O por lo menos eso consideraba él. Habían pasado solo unos cuantos días pero, estaba cansado de sentirse miserable por más que las revistas rosas dijeran que era lo normal después de una ruptura. Claro, que lo más posible era que cuando se levantara en la mañana hubiera olvidado que quería invitar a la rubia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_"Beep, beep"_, el sonido del despetador. Ciel gruñó y se estiró en la cama. Bostezó.

Era increíblemente estúpido el tener que levantarse el domingo a las seis de la mañana pero, no tenía opción. El entrenamiento era a las ocho y no quería llegar con el desayuno en la garganta. Suficiente tenía con la resaca de las dos noches anteriores.

-Comí y bebí como un cerdo. – Dijo para sí mismo, llevando ambas manos a su abdomen. Le dolía pero, sobre todo, notaba que estaba más flácido, lo cual era posible e imposible a la vez. Era imposible porque Tanaka les hacía correr y entrenar durante cinco horas al día mas, era posible porque desde que Sebastián se marcó, su dieta era a base de pizza, hamburguesas y pollo frito. No tenía ningún deseo de cocinar, tampoco de comprar ensalada en algún restaurante y, en general se sentía bien. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña gordura incipiente podría hacerse notoria si continuaba así. Bufó. Por hoy le daba igual.

Se levantó de la cama, se metió a la ducha y luego, desayunó unas tostadas con mermelada. Nada grande porque tenía antojo de unos ravioles para el almuerzo. Tomó una botella de bebida hidratante y salió de su apartamento. Aquel día no tenía tiempo para andar sintiendo lástima de sí mismo.

Tomó un taxi. Llegó al campo de entrenamiento a las ocho menos cinco. Estaba soplando un aire gélido. No le importó. No era algo tan fuerte que ameritara ponerse la chaqueta deportiva. Además, su cuerpo tenía calor y nerviosismo. De alguna forma, no sabía cómo enfrentar otra vez al albino. Sobre todo porque la otra noche las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. También estaba esa maldita abstinencia sexual.

-¡Phantomhive! – Le gritó Tanaka al verlo entrar al diamante. - ¿Éstas son horas de llegar?

-Son las ocho. – Reclamó el ojiazul, con su bate en el hombro derecho y su maletín en el otro.

-Usted debería haber estado aquí a las ocho menos cuarto, ¡cómo mínimo! Sabe que es un elemento importante para el equipo. – Le regañó frente a los demás miembros del equipo.

-Lo sé. Lo lamento. – Se excusó, sin dejar de caminar hacia los vestidores. – Hmm. – Protestó, mientras se sacaba los pantalones deportivos y se ponía el uniforme.

-¿De malas? – Preguntó Undertaker a sus espaldas. El albino le había seguido, incluso llevando su guante y una bola en la mano.

-No, para nada. – Respondió Ciel, quitándose la camiseta y vistiendo la del equipo. – Es solo que cada día que pasa me siento más… ajeno al equipo.

-Espero no sea yo el culpable. – Espetó el albino, jugueteando con la pelota, pasándola de una mano a la otra.

_"Capitán del equipo"_ susurró una voz en su cabeza. Hank estaba bajando la guardia y, aquél era un buen momento para continuar con su estrategia. – De cierta forma, lo eres. – Se giró, con ese brillo inocente en su mirada. – No puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente atraido hacía ti.

-¿En verdad, Ciel? – Hacia muchísimo tiempo que nadie se interesaba en él. La última persona que le había demostrado algún tipo de afecto fue Ash pero, ahora el chico ni siquiera le alzaba a ver demasiado. Se acercó al ojiazul y tomó su rostro por el mentón.

Ciel se inclinó y le besó. Fue un beso rápido y carente de emociones por parte suya mas, el albino sonreía ampliamente después del contacto. – Debemos irnos. – Murmuró al separarse. – Tanaka nos espera.

Undertaker le regaló otra sonrisa ladeada, andando detrás suyo para salir al campo. Aquel día el entrenamiento fue mucho más específico. El equipo se dividió en dos grupos y jugaron un partido doble de dieciocho entradas.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, con un resultado de noventa y ocho a noventa y cuatro, Ciel sentía que sus piernas se doblarían y acabaría acostado en el suelo. Su equipo había ganado y, con eso esperaba que al entrenador se la hubiera olvidado el hecho que había llegado tarde. No obstante, el anciano podía tener ya sus sesenta y cinco años encima pero, no se le escapaba nada. – Phantomhive. – Le llamó, al ver que todos se preparaban para regresar a los vestidores.

-Dígame, entrenador. – Ciel intentó poner su mejor cara de dulzura e inocencia. Sin embargo, eso no funcionaba con Tanaka.

-Quiero que le dé diez vueltas al campo. – Dijo secamente.

-¿Ahora? Por favor, entrenador, déjeme hacerlo mañana. – Sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría ni una vuelta completa.

-No. – Replicó el anciano. – Quiero que lo haga ahora.

-La mitad, ¿sí? ¿La mitad hoy y la otra mitad mañana? – Suplicó.

Undertaker escuchaba la discusión desde la puerta de los vestidores y, decidió regresar al diamante para ayudar al ojiazul. - ¿Qué sucede entrenador?

-Ah. Undertaker. – Dijo Tanaka, dedicando una sonrisa al chico. Ciel seguía protestando por su lado y, el hombre comenzaba a cansarse. - ¿Podrías ayudarme contando las vueltas que Ciel debe correr? – Y eso ponía de peor humor al ojiazul, ¡porque el viejo trataba al nuevo con tanta preferencia! Decidió quedarse en silencio al ver que ni siquiera estaba siendo escuchado.

-Claro, entrenador. – El albino se quitó la gorra, compuso su coleta y volvió a ponérsela. – Bien, Phantomhive, ¡a correr! – El mencionado le mandó una mirada fulminante y, antes que el albino le aplaudiera, echó a correr.

El entrenador sonrió satisfecho. – Gracias, Hank. Me voy ahora. La espalda está matándome.

-Vaya sin cuidado. – Respondió Undertaker. – Yo me encargo que Ciel termine con el castigo antes de retirarse. El entrenador asintió, dándole una plamada en el hombro.

Unos minutos después, todos se habían retirado. Ciel apenas había corrido cuatro vueltas cuando un brazo le rodeó por la cintura desde atrás. – Creo que es todo por hoy. – Susurró en su oído, corriendo con él.

El ojiazul estaba jadeando cuando se detuvo. – Gracias. Te debo una. – Masculló, girándose para ver al albino.

-De hecho. Creo que me gustaría cobrar el favor de una vez. – Hank deslizó una mano por el cuello del menor, percibiendo en su tacto la piel ligeramente húmeda que comenzaba a enfriarse. Aún despedía el aroma del perfume que había utilizado en la mañana, probablemente después de bañarse. – Sabes lo que realmente quiero.

Ciel le besó apasionadamente. – Tenía ganas de hacerlo. Quería descargar toda esa energía que había dentro suyo. – Pero, el entrenador nos lo ha prohibido. – Le tentó.

-No me importan las consecuencias si puedo hacerte mío siquiera una vez. – Aquellas palabras le recordaron a las de Sebastián cuando acababan de comenzar su relación. Y lo excitaron. Realmente le llegaron al fondo del alma y del deseo.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, tomó al albino por el cuello de la camisa polo que llevaba y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo profundamente. – Vamos a las duchas. – Susurró contra sus labios. Hacía días que quería sentirse deseado y, ahora que volvía a saborear esa ventaja mental no quería dejarla pasar. Eso estaba más allá de cualquier otro interés de momento.

Anduvieron entre besos y caricias hasta los vestidores. Undertaker arrancó la camiseta de Ciel y el ojiazul hizo lo mismo con la suya. Abrieron el grifo de una de las regaderas y, continuaron la faena ahí, sacándose la ropa mientras se besaban y tocaban.

El albino le hizo enredar las piernas en sus caderas, solo para penetrarle con tantos deseos que tenía en su cuerpo. Ciel gimió, dejándose hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando el olor a césped que desprendían ambos mientras el agua caliente caía en sus cuerpos.

El calor del miembro de Hank en su interior le nublaba la razón. Tenía tantas ganas y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Cerró los ojos y, la mente le traicionó entonces porque ya no era el albino quien estaba follándole, sino ese hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos borgoña. A ciegas llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos de Undertaker, estrujándolos e imaginando la lengua de Sebastián en su cuello. – Seb… - Murmuró sin querer.

-¿Qué dices? – Aquella voz, distinta a la de sus sueños, le hizo devolverse a la realidad.

-N-Nada… - Jadeó, moviendo las caderas para que el mayor acelerara las embestidas, sosteniéndose del borde superior de las paredes azulejadas que separaban una ducha de otra. Aquellos ladrillos de color ámbar que se manchaban del sudor de su espalda, que se nublaban con el vapor del agua mientras él jadeaba ante las acciones de Hank. – Estoy tan cerca…

El albino aceleró sus movimientos, llevándolo al nirvana del placer en un gemido sonoro, arrancando todas esas emociones que tenía guardadas en su ser.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esta historia tiene una larga y extensa lista musical con la que ha sido escrita.. XDD A continuación escribo las que se han utilizado de momento.

_-Mi corazoncito_ (Aventura)

_-El teléfono_ (Wisin y Yandel ft. Hector el Father)

_-Don't stop the party_ (Pitbull)

_-Love Game _(Lady Gaga)

_-Saint Anger_ (Metallica)

_-Cyanide_ (Metallica)

_-I don't love you_ (My Chemical Romance)

_-Sexy Back_ (Justin Timberlake)

_-Dirty Diana_ (Michael Jackson)


	8. Simples Movimientos

_**Respuestas a Reviews: **_

**Chibi Taiga:** Jajaja, es la verdad.. Ciel dejó a un hombre sensual por otro hombre sensual pero, mmm.. solo será por poco tiempo.. xDD Muchas gracias por el review y no importa que hayas tardado en ponerlo a mí me encanta leerlos.. :DD

**Sakura Lawliet Phantomhive:** Verdad! Ahora eres Phantomhive.. Y es que ¿cómo no antojarse en este clima tan Kuro que hay por causa de la nueva temporada? XDD Y perdóoon sí me gusta hacerles sufrir un poquito pero, en este capítulo tendrás mucho de lo que quieres ver lo prometo.. XDD Jajaja, nooo no los mates, ellos te aman.. ?) jajaja y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**AbSe:** Noooo! No mueras jajaja.. :DD La verdad es que nunca había hecho nada de esta pareja pero, ha sido genial hacerlo.. XDD Y lo sé! Ciel es un idiota a veces pero, te prometo que en este capítulo se redimirá un poco.. solo un poco.. XDD Y noooo la verdad no muy seguido se puede ver un lemon de UnderXCiel y, no sé si suceda de nuevo.. XDD La línea de la historia comienza a tornarse más compleja a partir de este punto. Bueno en realidad, a partir del próximo capítulo y, seee es posible que veamos algo de SebasXLizzie.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review y cuídate también.. :DD

**Guest: **Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara el playlist y el lemon.. XDD Y yo también quiero que ese par vuelvan a estar juntos, por más buenas que estén las parejas de Ciel, extraño verlo con Sebastián.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Era la mitad de la octava entrada y, él se encontraba con el bate entre ambas manos. Mordió su labio inferior e intentó concentrarse en la bola. Giró la cabeza. Undertaker lucía realmente cansado y parecía que no podría llegar a la novena. Sonrió, complacido de su trabajo. Él, en cambio, sentía como si le hubieran renovado las baterías con esa aventura de un par de días atrás.

Llevó el bate hasta tocar su hombro derecho. Sonrió maliciosamente. Esa bola era suya. Esa capitanía también.

"Y Ciel Phantomhive se prepara para batear." Decía el narrador, casi colgándose del balcón donde se encontraba por la emoción. "¡Señoras y señores, los Mets se encuentran arriba sólo por un punto! ¿Podrán los Yankees vencerles?"

Ciel levantó la vista en ese momento, grave error. Apenas pudo creer lo que estaba pasando. Sebastián estaba bajando por las escaleras del estadio, buscando un asiento en una de las filas delanteras. El ojiazul sintió un golpe en el pecho, era como revivir esos días en los que estaban juntos. Tan unidos que solo esperaban el momento de ocultarse de todos y besarse hasta desear terminar en la cama.

El moreno desde lejos centró su mirada en la azulina del menor. Ambos lo sabían, no necesitaban de decirlo o siquiera hacerlo obvio. El ojiazul tragó en seco, devolviendo, todo lo que podía de su concentración, al juego.

El lanzador le mandó una bola rápida y, él apenas tuvo reflejos suficientes para batearla con todas sus fuerzas. Un sacudón recorrió todo su cuerpo, golpeando contra sus músculos. Lanzó el bate al suelo y echó a correr, sin ver ni siquiera la trayectoria de la pelota.

Corrió a primera base y, pudo ver que ya la defensa del equipo contrario tenía la bola. "¡Safe!" Exclamó el narrador. ¡Justo a tiempo había llegado! No había conseguido hacer un cuadrangular como esperaba y, todo era culpa del único que era, en verdad, capaz de hacerle perder la frialdad en los nervios. – Sebastián. - Murmuró para sí. Podía estar molesto por su resultado, también por recordar que el moreno ahora tenía una estúpida novia pero, no pudo evitar tomarse un momento para suspirar. Había llegado a verle y, eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese intante.

Y él, desde las gradas, estaba maldiciéndose internamente. ¡No había podido resistirse a ir a verle! Se había escapado de las clases de Lizzie con una excusa realmente tonta. Se sacudió el cabello, componiéndolo un poco y, sonriendo para sí.

_"¿Qué dices, Sebastián?"_ Había dicho la rubia, mirándole con preocupación.

_"Me duele muchísimo el estómago. Creo que me voy a enfermar…"_ Y corrió hasta el baño presionando una mano contra su abdomen, simulando que vomitaba, mientras reía, sujetándose al lavamanos. _"¡Ugh! ¡Ugh!"_

_"Sebastián, ¡estás grave!"_ Lizzie consiguió un vaso de agua para él y un efervescente. "_Creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa y vuelvas hasta la noche."_

_"Gracias. Además, ya aprendí bien la rutina de hoy."_ Su cara era de tanto dolor y pena que él mismo se estaba provocando tristeza.

La chica le acompañó hasta la Dodge y, luego, Sebastián mordió su labio inferior, pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo. Se sentía como todo un idiota pero, no quería faltar a ese juego. Era un deseo que tenía que complacerse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, una vez estuvo en el estadio y le vio, sintió una verdadera arcada. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Se preguntó a sí mismo. Si se daba la ocasión y veía al ojiazul con el rubio o, quizás, con ese chico Hank con el que salía ahora, ¿cómo se sentiría?

Aunque existía también la mirada que se cruzaron. Estaba tan cargada de emociones que el moreno se tuvo que esforzar para no bajar las escaleras que le separaban del diamante y correr hasta él. Imposibles, claro pero, se vale soñar, ¿no?

"¡Nachos! ¡Nachos!", recitaba un hombre a su lado. Sebastián se giró, deseando matarlo por el simple hecho de haberle interrumpido los pensamientos pero, se encontró con un Claude que estaba a punto de echarse a reír sonoramente. – Lo sabía. – Dijo, sonriendo picarescamente. – ¡A mí no me engañas, Sebastián! – El mayor tomó asiento justo a su lado, en el único asiento que quedaba libre.

-No se lo cuentes a Lizzie, ¿vale? – Y ninguno de los dos pudo contener la risa por más tiempo. – Pero, ¿cómo es que me conoces tan bien?

-Tal vez porque te conozco desde hace un par de años pero, viví contigo seis meses. – Claude puso los ojos en blanco, como si recordar aquello fuera uno de los episodios que formaban parte de la serie "Difícil de creer" en su vida.

-Verdad. Y yo no era mal compañero de apartamento. – Añadió el moreno.

-No. Excepto cuando tú y Ciel llegaban borrachos y cantando canciones rancheras a las tres de la mañana. – Le miró de reojo.

Sebastián le entregó un gesto de inocencia y el mayor rió sonoramente. – Ciel era el culpable.

-Sí, claro. – Respondió Claude. – Pero, dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que esperas encontrar acá, Sebastián?

-Vine a ver el juego. Eso es todo. – Respondió el moreno. Su tono de voz cambió radicalmente, ensombreciéndose por la verdad.

-¿Y esperaste que hubiese pasado más de la mitad para decidirlo? – Sebastián no supo responderle. – Acéptalo. – Continuó el mayor. – Querías ver a Ciel. – Suspiró. - ¿Hasta cuándo abandonarás ese amor enfermizo?

-No lo sé. – Masculló. Las preguntas de Claude comenzaban a molestarle. – Ciel y yo éramos muy unidos. Comíamos lo mismo, reíamos con lo mismo, nos deseábamos el uno al otro. Comprende Claude que para mí no es fácil simplemente borrarle de mi vida.

-Sebastián, - El mayor suspiró cansinamente. – el Ciel que amabas ya no existe. – Observó al moreno mirar al frente, buscar al ojiazul con la mirada y la expresión de tristeza apareció en su cara. No podía dejarle así, tenía que decir cualquier cosa. – Mira que Lizzie parece muy interesada…

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ya empiezas con eso otra vez! – Sebastián llevó una mano a su cabeza. Había un gesto de enojo en su rostro. – No estoy interesado en Lizzie de esa manera…

-Deberías. No hay por qué quedarse en una sola cosa, ¿cierto? – El moreno no respondió y, él continuó. – Conozco un terapista sexual muy bueno, se llama Kain y… - Nada. Sus palabras se las estaba llevando el viento porque Sebastián tenía la vista en el juego.

La novena entrada había comenzado y, era el turno de los Mets. Ciel estaba a la defensiva y, el moreno no podía evitar perderse en sus movimientos. El ojiazul era como un tigre cuando de jugar o de amar se trataba. Sus movimientos eran felinos y perfectos. Como contemplar una obra de arte en movimiento. Ahí estaba el único tratamiento sexual que necesitaba pero, tenía que aceptarlo, lo suyo ya no tenía regreso.

"Y ahora, Juan Lagares a la posición de bateador." Enunció uno de los narradores.

"La estrella de los Mets, ¡esperemos no nos salga como Phantomhive!" Rió el otro comentarista al micrófono.

"Phantomhive ha estado distraido el día de hoy…"Comentaba el otro con pesar.

Ciel escuchó las palabras que venían hacia él y, apretó el puño que tenía libre, mirando a su guante. – No debo fallar. – Susurró para sí. – Tengo que atrapar esa bola.

El chico trigueño tomó el bate y, Undertaker lanzó la bola. Era un buen tiro. El ojiazul imaginaba que él también lo batearía con facilidad.

"¡Zap!" El sonido de la pelota al ser golpeada por la madera y, la carrera de las zapatillas de Lagares. Finnian, Bard y Ciel corrieron a buscarla pero, el ojiazul dio un salto, atrapándola antes que el chico tocara la tercera base.

"¡Out!" Gritó el ampayer y, Lagares maldijo por lo bajo su atrevimiento de correr a una base más.

-¡Le has jodido! – Exclamó Bard, palmeando el hombro del menor.

-¡Bien, Ciel! – Dijo Finnian con una sonrisa, mientras todos regresaban los guantes y se preparaban para el final. Y eso era lo que al ojiazul le gustaba: Ser el centro de atención. Aun cuando Ash Landers le mirara con odio desde la banca. Hoy no jugaba porque Tanaka no le consideraba lo suficientemente ágil y, Undertaker también estaba siendo motivo de molestia para el entrenador porque no había hecho un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno. Y claro, el albino andaba soñando con follarse a Ciel nuevamente. ¡Era imposible concentrarse!

Los equipos cambiaron posiciones y, esta vez, el menor fue el último en la fila de bateadores. Los demás miembros del equipo le consideraban como la única opción para salvar el marcador que se había convertido en un temible ochenta a sesenta y nueve. Los Mets habían conseguido buenos puntos y, solo el "out" que les concediera el ojiazul.

-¿Qué les pasa? – Protestó Tanaka desde atrás de la fila. - ¡Solo Phantomhive está medio vivo en este encuentro! ¡Quiero carreras! ¡Quiero un homerun!

"Y ahora, Matt Harvey se coloca como lanzador y, ¡aquí se decide todo, señores!" Exclamaba un narrador, emocionado hasta casi gritar.

"Los aficionados de los Yankees se muerden las uñas ahora." Decía el otro. "Y el primero en batear es una de las promesas de los Yankees, Joker."

Sebastián no supo cuándo pero, la siguiente vez que se observó a sí mismo, estaba sentado en la orilla del asiento, tal como hacía siempre. Claude ya mejor no le decía nada. El moreno era caso perdido.

Joker consiguió dos puntos por una carrera y, los que le siguieron, consiguieron buenas carreras pero, ningún cuadrangular y, lo necesitan. ¡Les urgía! Porque de lo contrario, su equipo rival les ganaría por uno o dos puntos a lo sumo.

Finalmente llegó su turno. La multitud se puso de pie y gritaban: - ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel!

Sebstián miró a Claude, convencido que éste le detendría o le sacaría a rastras del estadio. – Si te vas a parar hazlo de una vez. – Masculló.

-Gracias, papá. – Respondió el moreno, riendo mientras se ponía de pie. Unos instantes después, el amigo le imitó.

"¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel!" Continuaba el público y, el ojiazul se lamió los labios, se mordió la lengua ligeramente y colocó un pie más adelantado del otro.

Matt Harvey le miró con recelo, preparando su mejor lanzamiento.

"¡Y lanza!" Gritaron los narradores. Pero sus voces fueron calladas cuando el sonido del bate de Ciel al chocar con la pelota, la cual voló por encima de la barda. "¡Se voló la cerca!"

El ojiazul subió la vista. Sebastián le estaba mirando y, cuando tocó la cuarta base, todo desapareció. El estadio estalló en gritos, los chicos del equipo le levantaron en brazos y, los jugadores de los Mets lanzaron sus guantes con disgusto al suelo. Una lluvia de confeti cayó sobre todos y, Ciel no podía estar más feliz. Su corazón latía deprisa y, sentía que por momentos iba a desmayarse. Con la gente que gritaba, las multitudes de saltaban… Eso era lo suyo.

Sebastián se guardó mucha de la emoción para sí mismo. Quería gritar y saltar igual que todos los demás pero, seguramente Claude se lo reprocharía luego. Y no dejaba de tener razón. Ciel le presentaba al nuevo novio un día y, él, como si le corriera limonada en las venas, ¿iba y le veía ganar para luego ponerse a celebrar? ¡No! Definitivamente, no podía. Aunque poder y querer son dos cosas muy distintas.

-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó el mayor, mostrándole la llave de su coche.

-Traje la Dodge. – Dijo el moreno, sonriendo. – Pero, vamos, te acompaño y luego, me marcho.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dejó a Claude en su auto y se dirigía al suyo. ¡Casi una hora para poder salir del estadio y llegar al parqueo! Y comenzaba a creer que aquello había sido una completa equivocación porque se sentía más vacío que antes. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, podía haber sido mucho peor, podría haberse encontrado al rubio ese, el vendedor de hamburguesas.

Bufó y anduvo miró al frente. Llegar a su camioneta auguraba ser una verdadera hazaña. – Me lleva la puta. – Se apoyó en otro auto, francamente enojado. Su vista se posó en la salida de los jugadores. Todos abandonaban en un grupo, incluido el chico ese albino que conoció el otro día. Todos menos Ciel.

¿Sería que acaso él podía llegar y asomarse? Después de todo, Tanaka le había visto tantas otras veces y no pasaba de regañarle pero, jamás llegó a decir nada más.

Tampoco creía que Ciel les hubiese contado algo.

Anduvo entre las personas. Abriéndose paso entre niños con latas de soda, hombres con cervezas y, mujeres con hot dogs a medio comer en bandejas de cartón. Peinó su cabello con los dedos, avanzando, temiendo que alguien le viera y lo detuviera. Simplemente sabía que si era detenido ahora, no volvería a intentar semejante cosa.

Llegó a la puerta, asomando la mitad del cuerpo y del rostro, temeroso de mostrarse de una vez y que hubiera alguien más adentro. Escuchaba una regadera encendida, el ruido del agua cayendo.

"¿Debería entrar?" Se preguntó mentalmente mientras sus pasos le conducían al interior.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel estaba terminando de enjuagar su cabello. ¡Qué bien se sentía ahora! Lejos de todo ese juego que le había quitado tantos días de sueño. Y no propiamente porque estuviera ocupado, sino por los incesantes entrenamientos de Tanaka.

Terminó y dejó el agua correr por su espalda unos minutos más, apoyando la palmas de sus manos a los lados de la llave de la regadera. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, dejando que el vapor le nublara los sentidos.

Entonces sintió sus manos, firmes pero delicadas cuando chocaron contra sus costados. El beso que le concedieron en el cuello, justo desde atrás para provocarle esa descarga eléctrica en la espalda. Conocía esos labios y, también esas manos muy bien. – Sebastián… - Gimió.

El moreno rió contra la piel de su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza. El ojiazul tuvo que ahogar un grito. Su cuerpo entero se prendió en fuego al sentir ese contacto. Lo había añorado tanto. – Dime.

-¡Ah! – Jadeó, al sentir el miembro desnudo del moreno contra su trasero. – Golpéame… - Susurró. – Lo merezco por idiota… Nunca debí dejarte ir.

-Cállate. – Sebastián le obligó a girarse. Y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento. El moreno se había quitado la ropa y, estaba completamente desnudo, empapado con el agua de la ducha, presumiendo de un cuerpo todavía mejor de lo que recordaba.

Ciel buscó sus labios nuevamente, besándolo salvajemente. Su corazón nuevamente estaba desbocado y, su cuerpo solo clamaba el enredarse con el del moreno y sentir el calor de éste en su interior. Su miembro se endureció ante ese pensamiento, dejándole sentir las ligeras punzaditas que enviaba de la punta hasta su base.

Sebastián jugueteó con su lengua en la boca del menor mientras deslizaba una mano por la cola de éste hasta tocar su entrada. – Quiero metértela aquí.

-Eres un Marqués de Sade. – Sonrió contra sus labios para luego, buscar la base del cuello del moreno y besarla sensualmente. – Pero quiero que toques hasta el fondo de mis entrañas. – Murmuró, recordando unas líneas de uno de los libros del sujeto en cuestión.

El moreno gruñó suavemente, brindándole una nalgada que sobre ese trasero mojado se hizo sentir como agua en el desierto para el ojiazul. – Haré lo que sea que me pidas. – Susurró Sebastián en su oído, lamiéndolo como si de un caramelo se tratara.

-Quiero que me folles. – Ciel puso los ojos en blanco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, rasguñando la espalda del único que le encendía de esa forma. Era la lengua del moreno pero, también ese miembro erecto suyo que se rozaba con su entrepierna tan descaradamente lo que le estaba haciendo desearlo aún más.

Le arrastró fuera de la ducha y cayeron en una de las bancas que utilizaban para colocar sus cosas, las cuales se hallaban cubiertas de toallas ahora. Algunas estaban húmedas y otras secas pero, ellos no percibieron eso siquiera.

Sus cuerpos se restregaban uno contra el otro, al compás de los besos y la caricias. Ciel deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna del moreno, masturbándola. – Esto es mío. – Jadeó.

Sebastián no respondió a eso; en cambio, llevó dos dedos a su entrada, introduciéndolos sin ningún cuidado y simulando pequeñas embestidas que hicieron al ojiazul jadear aún más. - ¿Continuo? – Preguntó, alcanzando con su dedo medio ese punto especial que conocía tan bien.

Ciel sentía oleadas de placer ante esas caricias. - ¡Ah! Sí… Sebastián dámelo. – Gimió, separando sus piernas y rodeando las caderas del moreno.

La humedad provocaba que sus piernas se resbalaran de su posición y, eso solo le provocaba más espasmos. – Esto es tuyo. – Murmuró el moreno, deslizándose por aquella estrecha entrada que le recibió más gustosa de lo acostumbrado. Se sentía hundirse en el abismo del placer al sacarla un poco solo para volverla a meter.

-¡Eso! ¡Ah! Mueve las caderas un poco… - Decía mientras correspondía a las embestidas de Sebastián con sus movimientos.

-Ciel… - Jadeó el moreno, acelerando sus movimientos. No se resistía más. Todas las noches que pasó esperando aquel momento inconscientemente, se veían ahora recompensadas por esa sensación exquisita. - ¿Debería decirlo como tu público? – Broméo, gimiendo y embistiéndolo con pasión.

-No hace falta… - Respondió, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, apresándole hacia su cuerpo. – Con escucharlo una vez me basta.

Los meneos, las deliciosas palabras de Ciel, todo le hacía feliz. Sebastián no recordaba haberse sentido más dichoso que en ese momento en el que la esencia del ojiazul se corrió entre sus vientres y, la suya inundó la estrechez del menor.

Le besó una vez más y, aquel beso lo pedía todo, lo quería todo. Quería mantener con él esa parte del menor que era imposible atar. También deseó decirle que le amaba pero, no se atrevía. Ciel, a su vez, sentía lo mismo pero, tampoco lo expresaba.

-Debería irme. – Musitó el moreno, separándose del menor. Su respiración todavía no regresaba a la normalidad pero, aquélla era suficiente debilidad por un día.

-Acéptalo, tienes tantos deseos de quedarte conmigo como yo contigo. – Si alguna vez existieron los demonios, Sebastián estaba seguro que el ojiazul era uno. – Además traigo algo que tal vez te gustaría tomar conmigo.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior. – ¿Qué es eso?

-Una botella de tequila que me regalaron hace unos días. La traía para celebrar con los chicos pero, se han marchado. ¿Quieres probarla?

Sebastián miró hacia la puerta. – De acuerdo. Vístete y sácala. – Respondió, sin pensarlo demasiado. Aquel día no quería medirse, porque al fin y al caso, para eso se había escapado.

Ambos buscaron rápidamente sus prendas y se vistieron. Ciel temía que el moreno se arrepintiera y, Sebastián a su vez, temía pensarlo demasiado y ya no querer hacerlo. -¿Quieres abrirla mientras acabo aquí? – Preguntó el ojiazul visitiéndose con una sudadera deportiva de su equipo, señalando hacia su maletín con un gesto de sus labios.

El moreno se inclinó y buscó entre sus cosas. Una caja con una botella de tequila Patrón apareció en medio de las cosas del menor. Sebastián la destapó, aspirando su aroma y buscando algo en qué tomarla.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con dos frascos de enjuague bucal vacíos. Les quitó las tapaderas y sirvió dos tragos de tequila en ellas. – Lamento lo improvisado del vaso. – Dijo riendo.

-Ah, no importa. – El ojiazul rió. – Al menos es de enjuague bucal. – Chocó su pequeño vaso contra el del moreno, quien lo sostenía en una mano también. - ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! Y por el que brinda y no toma, que se le caiga… - Bebió el licor de un solo trago.

-La paloma… - Dijo Ciel riendo, antes de beber su "shot". – Vamos, sirve otro. – Extendió el vaso al moreno.

Sebastián le obedeció y sirvió otro para él también. - ¡Por el cuadrangular que hiciste! – Exclamó.

-¡Sí! Ah… Creí que no lograría salvar ese partido. – Comentó, bebiendo su vaso.

El moreno sirvió otros dos más. Y después de beberlos, ambos comenzaron a sentirse ligeramente mareados. Bajó la vista a su reloj y se encontró con que eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. – Mira la hora… A las cinco vienen a limpiar esto, ¿no? – Sebastián recordaba que siempre procuraban marcharse antes de las cinco cuando se jugaba un partido al mediodía, porque luego llegaba el conserje y sacaba a todos.

-Tienes razón. – Masculló Ciel, sirviéndose otro "shot". - ¿Vamos a mi casa?

El mayor bebió un trago de la boca de la botella y jadeó. – Pero yo conduzco… - Dijo con voz ligeramente ebria.

Ciel se echó a reír. - ¡Cómo si yo supiera!

-Recoge tus cosas… - Bebió otro trago y comenzó a reír también. – Recoge tus cosas antes que yo te re-coja a ti. – Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, moviéndolas frente a los ojos del menor.

-Re-cógeme entonces… - Susurró el ojiazul, aproximándose al moreno, robándole la botella por un momento para beber de ella. – Te gusta… ¡Yo sé que te gusta! Te encanta… ¡Yo sé que te encanta! – Comenzó a cantar, tomando su maletín apresuradamente para echárselo al hombro y luego, colgarse de los hombros de Sebastián.

-La gozas… ¡Yo sé que la gozas! La sientes… ¡Yo sé que la sientes! – Continuó cantando el moreno.

-La añoras… ¡Yo sé que la añoras! La pides… ¡Yo sé que la pides! Te agrada… ¡Yo sé que te agrada! – Continuaron cantando ambos al unísono, mientras salían del lugar rumbo a la camioneta de Sebastián. Ciel sentía que hacía demasiado que no reía de esa forma.

Llegaron al auto y el moreno le ayudó a subir. La gente se había marchado ya por completo, por suerte. El único auto era el suyo y, gracias a eso, no tuvieron problemas para encontrarlo en el estado en que estaban. Sebastián buscó a tientas donde encajar la llave porque si veía, estaba seguro que vería doble.

-¡Ay Sebastián, te extrañaba tanto! – Dijo el menor, estirándose en el asiento para luego recostarse en éste y beber otro trago de tequila.

-Yo también te extrañaba. – Respondió él, arrebatándole la botella y bebiendo un poco más. – Extrañaba tus besos, tus caricias… Eso que tienes en medio de las piernas… - Susurró antes de echarse a reír nuevamente.

-Estás loco. – Musitó el ojiazul. – Pero, así es justamente como te amo. – Su aliento alcohólico se chocó con los labios un segundo antes que éstos se presionaran apasionadamente contra los del moreno.

Sebastián correspondió el beso, entrometiendo su lengua en la boca del ojiazul, apenas dejando un ojo abierto para controlar lo que sucedía frente a él mientras conducía. - ¡Agh! ¡Joder! Yo también te amo… Es inevitable. Te he querido siempre…

Ciel asintió, acariciando el rostro del mayor. – Mi Sebastián… - El moreno sonrió, liberándose del agarre suavemente para devolver su mirada al volante. – No quiero que te toque esa rubia rara.

Sebastián rió sonoramente. - ¿Rara? ¿Por qué rara? – Pisando el acelerador a fondo para correr en la calle a gusto.

-Porque le gusta tocar lo que es mío. – Tomó la mano del moreno y lamió sus dedos. Éste se estremeció de placer ante el contacto, sonriendo. – Soy tuyo, Ciel. – La boca del menor era tibia y deliciosa. A su vez, Ciel se entretenía con el sabor a licor que tenía en las manos su amado. - ¿Todo mío?

Sebastián asintió. Ciel le colocó la botella para que pudiera beber otro sorbo y, luego, se echó un trago él. – Sabes, creo que hay alguien que tiene sed.

El moreno presionó el acelerador y, antes que su pie pudiera encontrar el freno, las manos de Ciel habían encontrado el camino a la cremallera de sus pantalones y a su miembro. – Mmm… ¿Piensas que tiene sed?

-Mucha. – Susurró, moviéndose hasta colocar su rostro en medio de las piernas del moreno y haciéndole una felación exquisita.

Sebastián jadeó, apenas era capaz de controlar el auto. La boca de Ciel estaba haciendo de las suyas. Su lengua se paseaba por la piel de su miembro, succionando y dando ligeras mordida pero, sobre todo, concentrándose en su glande. El ojiazul lo lamía como si fuera la copa del enjuague bucal con el tequila. Sus cabellos rozaban sus piernas haciéndole gemir con fuerza. – Mmm… Basta, Ciel… - Suplicaba. Su falo estaba erecto, tanto que dolía y sentía que no podría conducir y correrse a gusto.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría acabar en mi boca? – Preguntó lascivo el ojiazul, encendiéndolo aún más.

-Eres un demonio, Ciel. – Mirando con ojos de gloria el semáforo en rojo que se encendía para ellos. - ¡Ah! – Sus piernas se contorsionaron por debajo del volante. Los de otros vehículos le miraban con curiosidad, al ver que el moreno se recostaba en el asiento y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Se notaba que arqueaba la espalda y que se movía de forma extraña. - ¡Sigue, por favor! ¡No te detengas!

El ojiazul apretó sus testículos, mientras succionaba con rapidez, provocando que el moreno se corriera en su boca. – Ahhh… - Jadeó complacido al sentir el sabor de la esencia de Sebastián en su boca. – Tenía tantas ganas de probarte.

Sebastián le besó con pasión arrancando las últimas gotas de su semen de los labios del menor. – Y yo tenía ganas de esa boca tuya que me enloquece.

-Jóvenes, ¿están ocupados? – Preguntó el oficial de policía de tránsito, tocándoles la ventana con su macana. Aquel sonido interrumpió cualquier intento de continuar con las acciones.

-No, oficial. – Dijeron ambos, intentando cubrirse lo mejor que podían.

-Entonces no les molestará hacerse a la orilla y dejarme revisarlos. – Añadió el hombre.

Ciel miró con cara de susto a Sebastián y, el moreno, solo atinó a lanzar la botella debajo del asiento del ojiazul. – Puedo mostrarle los papeles del auto. – Dijo el mayor. – También los míos.

El hombre refunfuñó, mientras Sebastián se aparcaba en la orilla y sacaba los documentos de la guantera del vehículo. – Parece que todo está en orden.

El moreno reteniendo la respiración lo más posible para evitar golpear con el aliento el rostro del oficial. Ciel se mordió la uña del dedo anular, tomando nota de la bragueta abierta de Sebastián. – Primo, quiero llegar a casa pronto. – Musitó, sacudiéndole por el hombro mientras, su mano se deslizaba cuidadosamente a la cremallera de sus pantalones, subiéndola.

-Ya casi estoy listo, primo. Solo permíteme un momento. Necesito terminar de atender al señor policía. – Eso ni él lo había creído. Sonaba como un perfecto nerd.

-De acuerdo. – Ciel hizo un puchero y se sentó otra vez en su lugar, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

El policía los miró con desconfianza. – Conduzcan con cuidado, jóvenes. – Masculló, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Sebastián, como diciendo "Si te vuelvo a encontrar haciendo algo sospechoso, te voy a llevar unos días a guardar."

-Por supuesto, oficial. – Asintió Sebastián y, Ciel pudo ver cómo se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro cuando arrancaba el auto nuevamente. - ¿Así que ahora somos primos? – Inquirió.

-Así es y, tú abusas de mí. – El ojiazul puso una cara de inocencia que Sebastián hubiese querido venderla para un comercial de yogourt. Se echó a reír. Ciel le miró e imitó sus acciones.

Y se besaron. Como si ambos estuviesen coordinados, sus cabezas giraron ligeramente, atrapando sus labios en un beso exquisito. – Te dejo en tu apartamento y me voy a trabajar.

-¿Trabajar? – Preguntó Ciel como si aquello fuese la cosa más estúpida del mundo. - ¿Qué haces? ¿Eh? ¿Modelas?

¡Qué Dios le librara de decir la verdad! Al ojiazul no le parecería para nada. – Soy agente en un centro de llamadas. Ya sabes, donde trabaja Claude. - ¡Rayos! ¡Hasta él se creyó esa mentira!

-Mmm… Aburrido. – Se retorció en el asiento, recostándose y subiendo los pies sobre la guantera. – Quédate conmigo hoy.

-No.

-¿Por qué? – El disgusto se dejó escuchar en su voz. Sus manos se apretaron en puños y el moreno creía que los pucheros de Ciel eran sensuales de alguna forma.

-Porque debo ir a trabajar.

-Pero dijiste que vendrías conmigo. – Insistió.

Sebastián le miró de reojo. El licor había nublado su mente lo suficiente para no recordar bien el porqué peleaba con Ciel y su corazón pedía a gritos el estar con él.- Solo esta noche.

Y Ciel sonrió ampliamente, colgándose de su cuello, besándole apasionadamente y, haciendo que el moreno tuviese dificultades para manejar el auto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Estaban en el apartamento. Ambos tirados en la alfombra. La ropa había quedado dispersa por toda la sala y, sus cuerpos nuevamente se replegaban en una danza de placer. La espalda de Ciel que se frotaba contra el suelo mientras Sebastián le embestía.

-Eres exquisito, mi amor. – Susurró el moreno. Aquéllas no eran palabras propias de él pero, la última botella de tequila le había dejado volando y, ahora, no veía otra cosa que no fuese el follar a Ciel como le gustaba.

El ojiazul por su parte, solamente podía gemir, mientras su cuerpo era embestido ferozmente. Le gustaba. No, perdón… Le encantaba. – Me fascina como lo haces. – Jadeó, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al no estar conforme con aquel hombre. Su espalda se arqueó en un orgasmo junto con el moreno.

Sebastián jadeó y rodó sobre su costado, quedando tirado en la alfombra. – Ciel… - Sus mechones cayendo suavemente sobre su mejilla y, la sonrisa característica de Sebastián cuando estaba satisfecho y feliz.

-Sebastián, soy una mierda pero, perdóname. – Murmuró, sentándose y abrazándose contra su pecho.

-Te dije que no habláramos de eso hoy. – Respondió el mayor, correspondiendo el contacto.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó y, los dos se vieron. ¿Quién podría ser? Ciel de inmediato pensó en Lizzie; Sebastián, por el contrario, pensó en Undertaker.

-¡Sebastián, sé que estás ahí dentro así que saca tu trasero donde pueda verlo! ¡No me harás quedar mal en el trabajo nuevamente! – La voz de Claude era todo un gruñido. Ciel y Sebastián se echaron a reír aunque, el moreno sabía bien que se le avecinaba una tormenta en cuanto abriera esa puerta.


	9. Diversión de una Noche

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Sakurita-chan03897: (7)** Hola! La verdad esa es la intención de la historia.. XDD Quería escribir a un Ciel que fuese distinto de todos, y me pareció que algo que Ciel siempre tenía era ser "fiel y confiable".. Aquí es exactamente lo contrario, y créeme que en ningún momento aplaudo la infidelidad... Por el contrario, me parece que es algo terrible. Yo también lo he vivido y sé como se siente uno.. DD: Ya en uno o dos capítulos pues creo que Ciel pagará por todo lo que hace ahora.. XDD Lo prometo.. **(8)** Síii! Vuelven a verse finalmente, y pues quería que todo fuese bien entre ellos por lo menos un rato y de ahí sale este capítulo.. :DD La verdad es que a Ciel le hacen falta vivir muchas cosas para saber que cuando existe alguien que te ama y hace lo que sea por ti, debes valorarlo.. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este nuevo también sea de tu agrado.. Muchas gracias por los reviews.. :DD

**Sakura Lawliet Phantomhive:** Jajajaja, te entiendo el porqué no amas a Alois en esta historia pero, no entiendo ¿por qué no amas a Claude? jajaja.. ¿Tan malo es? XDD En este capítulo podrás tener la respuesta justamente a esa pregunta.. XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo.. Yo me moría por ver a Sebastián y a Ciel juntos aunque fuera un momento.. :DD Claude tal vez no meta la pata pero, seguro a Sebastián le aguarda un castigo de su parte.. xDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Mi-chan: **¡Rayos! Me gusta demasiado ese sueño tuyo.. jajajaja.. :DD Suena como algo que perfectamente podría suceder en esta historia.. XDD Aunque de momento se tornará un poquito "angst" como le llaman al género por estos lados.. XDD Muchísimas gracias por el review y por favor sigue soñando cosas así.. XDD

**Charles Grey-Perrible: (7)** Hola! Tienes toda la razón.. DD: Lo único que hacen al provocarse celos, Sebastián y Ciel, es herirse más pero, eso pronto va a cambiar.. La vida les hará volver a unirse para luchar por una cosa, tal como lo hicieron cuando Sebastián llevó a Ciel a Nueva York.. :OO Y lo que dices es verdad! La mejor parte de las peleas es la reconciliación! (Aunque pobres de Undertaker y de Lizzie) :DD Me alegro mucho que te guste la música que he ido (muchas veces) eligiendo inconscientemente para la historia.. :DD **(8)** Se aman! Créeme que lo hacen, por lo menos en esta historia.. :DD Por más cosas que haga Ciel, pues Sebastián no puede evitar lo que su corazón dice.. Y Claude no es una mala persona aquí.. está algo traumado por un ex pero, ya verás quién es el ex.. XDD Gracias por los reviews y me alegro que te haya gustado.. :DD

**Whatsername-Sama:** En el borrador original chocaron jajajaja.. Pero, luego, cuando edité el capítulo dije: "Nah.. ¿para qué van a chocar? Y ya no sucedió así.. XDD Después de todo, el centro del capítulo era el que ellos se volvieran a encontrar y vivieran otra vez una de esas aventuras que parecían cosa de todos los días al principio.. XDD Y.. mmm... No sé la verdad cuánto vaya a durarles porque tendrás otras cosas difíciles que vivir.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**AbSe:** Hola! :DD Síii.. Sebastián no miró a Cielito con nadie y eso es un verdadero milagro, aunque.. bien que Ciel solo tenía ojos para él en ese momento.. XDD ¡Mira nada más! Eres terrible, ¿que no sabes que la inocencia de Ciel no le permite hacer "ñaca, ñaca" en las camionetas? jajaja.. Eso está reservado para las duchas, los sillones, la alfombra, la cocina.. XDD La camioneta solo para cuando no le queda de otra jajaja.. De cualquier forma, me alegro que haya gustado la reconciliación y muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**Plop: **Lo sé.. Es una tristeza y una alegría que en el corazón de Sebastián pues el rencor tenga un lugar tan pequeño.. DD: Muchas gracias por el review y espero aparezcas pronto.. XDD :DD

**Chibi Taiga: **Gracias! Yo amo leer lo que ustedes piensan sobre esta historia.. :DD La verdad es que el béisbol me gusta mucho, además que es un deporte en el que puedes ganar muchos admiradores y sobre todo dinero.. XDD No imaginé a Ciel nunca jugando algo por caridad muaaaa.. Dista mucho de ser una persona caritativa él.. XDD Y dice un refrán que "el primo a la prima se le arrima" jajaja, así que parece que "eso" podría haber sucedido entre estos dos, jajaja.. Suerte que en realidad no son nada.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**PerlhaHale:** Conste que luego cuando te mande con Ash y no te deje leer el final de la historia no podrás culparme.. XDD Después de todo, tu quieres ser como él.. jajajaja.. ¡Vaya cosa! Y me causa gracia porque justamente te tocaron los capítulos donde Ciel estaba de "deshonroso" en ambas historias jajaja.. XDD No puedo negar que Claude me gusta mucho como personaje... ahh.. físicamente también.. xDD Pero, rara vez lo escribo como el bueno de las historias. Sin embargo, como prometí algo completamente diferente, aquí Claude sí es un buen amigo.. Alois estará en este capítulo, al igual que el medio inocente de Undertaker, jajaja porque no es tan así como se piensa.. XDD Quizás veremos bailar a Sebastián nuevamente pero, hasta dentro de unos capítulos.. :OO Gracias por el review.. :DD

**YO:** Síii.. Claude es una araña feliz acá.. jajajaja.. XDD Ciel y Sebastián.. XDD ¿te parecen gays? Debiste leer la Green Academy.. ahí lo eran más.. XDD La canción que cantaban era de un grupo que se llama "Los Cocodrilos" desde que la escuché fue como: "Ellos tienen que cantar esto juntos". jajajaj.. Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

-Y entonces Sebastián, - Dijo el terapeuta, apoyando un codo en su escritorio, llevó su mano a su mentón. Tenía el cabello negro lacio, peinado con el camino al lado y, de su oreja pendía un arete largo. Su camisa estaba abotonada hasta el tercer agujero, dejando ver parte de su pecho. - ¿por qué estás aquí hoy?

-Porque un amigo me obligó a venir. – Respondió el moreno, recordando a Claude y su amenaza de decirle a Ciel sobre su mentira.

-¿Solo por eso? – El doctor Kain arqueó una ceja, por encima de sus hermosos ojos azules. Seguramente aquel terapeuta sexual era muy famoso entre hombres y mujeres con ese cuerpo y ese rostro que eran tan sensuales.

-Y porque estoy enamorado de un chico que antes era mi novio pero, ahora tiene otra pareja. – Admitió. Se sentía bastante estúpido haciendo esto pero, no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Cómo se llama este chico? – Preguntó, anotando en una hoja de papel bond.

-Ciel.

-¿Y por qué te dejó? Porque si tú lo hubieras dejado no estuvieras aquí. – Kain parecía interesado y divertido. Mordió la tapa de su bolígrafo. - ¿No eras un buen amante? – Sebastián se puso rojo como un tomate. – No. Espera… ¿me saldrás con eso de que estás confundido y quieres a una mujer?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no. – Espetó el moreno, sin poder bajar el color de sus mejillas.

-¿Problemas de eyaculación? ¿Se te pone dura y cuando empieza el "va y viene" se baja? Porque sí es eso, yo podría darte unas gotas muy buenas. – Sacó sus lentes y los limpió. En caso de escribir una prescripción los necesitaría.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… Yo estoy muy bien. Él me dejó por un chico que vende hamburguesas. – Dijo dudoso.

-¡Rayos! ¡Qué patetico! Dejar a un stripper por un vendedor de hamburguesas. – Kain suspiró, deseando echarse a reír. - ¿Qué? ¿Tan mal cocinabas?

-Bueno, ¿va a callarse y a dejarme hablar o debo marcharme?– Alegó Sebastián, luego hizo una pausa. – Tengo que decirte algo. – El terapeuta le indicó que prosiguiera. – Hace dos días le hice el amor y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

Kain sonrió ladeadamente, las cosas ahora estaban poniéndose mejor. ¡Ay cuánto gozaba su trabajo! Éste era el tipo de pacientes que le gustaba escuchar. De esos que parecían inocentes y eran realmente apasionados. - ¿Un encuentro casual?

-Algo así. Le busqué después de un partido de béisbol. Él es la estrella del equipo de los Yankees, ¿sabe? – Suspiró. – Tenerle de nuevo fue maravilloso.

-Y para él, ¿qué significó? – Su sonrisa desapareció momentáneamente. El moreno finalmente estaba siendo honesto con él.

Sebastián sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo. – No lo sé. El momento terminó abruptamente porque llegó Claude y me sacó del apartamento casi a tirones. Pero, tengo pensado enviarle un mensaje para que nos veamos.

-Vas a encontrarte con él, ¿y qué hay del otro chico que es ahora su nueva pareja? ¿Tienes tú otra pareja también? – El doctor Kain parecía otro ahora. Tomaba notas y le dedicaba una mirada al moreno por momentos.

-Imagino que inventará alguna excusa para escapar de Hank. Por cierto, así se llama la nueva pareja de Ciel. – Comentó. – Irá conmigo y…

-¿Y? ¿Serás tú ahora con quien engañe a ese chico? – Kain suspiró y miró a Sebastián a los ojos. – Mira, puedo decirte muchas cosas pero, serás tú quien decida al final. Ciel parece ser del tipo que gustan de engañar a una y otra persona. Puede darse por cuestión de inseguridad, de exceso de lujos en su vida o bien, por el simple hecho de gustar mantener relaciones sexuales con diferentes parejas. No es alguien que te convenga para tener una relación.

-¿Qué hay del amor que yo siento por él? – Cuestionó Sebastián, el pronóstico del terapeuta comenzaba a fastidiarle. – Además, él también parece enamorado de mí y… arrepentido.

-Sebastián, el amor es algo irreal e inexistente. Sientes lo que tu mente te dice que sientas, el corazón no existe en ese ramo, es solo un órgano que está en medio de tu pecho y que bombea la sangre. Estás enamorado de Ciel ahora, dices que se te parte el corazón de no tenerlo pero, en cuanto conozcas a una nueva pareja todo va a arreglarse. Verás las cosas diferentes y, te darás cuenta que lo que sientes por Ciel no es más que un capricho con tinte sexual.

¿Por qué los doctores nunca decían nada que fuese del agrado de alguien? Sebastián creía que estos "seres", de alguna forma, solo existían para molestarle. Era posible que tuviera razón también pero, no era algo que él quisiera aceptar. – Muchas gracias por su tiempo, doctor Kain. – Se puso de pie, francamente molesto.

Y no escuchó nada más de lo que el hombre dijo. Dejó el dinero de la consulta en el mostrador de la secretaria en la puerta y se marchó. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que él amaba a Ciel? ¿Qué tan difícil era darle una palabra de aliento? No esperaba mucho pero, una palmada en el hombro o un "ya se arreglará todo" no se le niega a nadie.

Ya se las vería Claude con él por llevarle con ese tipo. Sacó su teléfono celular y le envió un texto a Ciel. "¿Podemos vernos?" Guardó el aparato y, de inmediato comenzó a preguntarse qué había sucedido con su amigo. Le había dicho que le recogería en cuanto terminara con la consulta pero, no había un solo atisbo de su presencia. Sebastián se encogió de hombros, marcó su número pero nada. Entonces, decidió buscar un bus que le llevase de vuelta al club. Tenía que prepararse para la noche.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Había dejado a su amigo en la clínica y, eso le dejaba con un rato para perder el tiempo en los alrededores. Salió y miró a su entorno. No había mucho. Un hotel, un par de tiendas de chucherías y un restaurante de hamburguesas.

"Hamburguesas de Cinco", musitó. Se acercó al lugar. Un chico rubio estaba limpiando las ventanas. Claude se apresuró a cruzar el parqueo. Ese chico se le hacía terriblemente conocido pero, ¿podría ser él? No, definitivamente no. Su padre le habría enviado al extranjero hace mucho.

-¡Alois! – Su boca se movió mecánicamente antes que su mente razonara si, verdaderamente, se trataba del Alois que él conocía.

El rubio detuvo sus acciones, sintiendo que el limpia-ventanas y el desinfectante de lavanda iban a caer al suelo en cualquier momento. – Claude… - Dijo en un hilillo de voz, girándose en completa incredulidad. Y si alguna vez, Alois se había olvidad por completo del mundo, era esa vez. Curiosamente, algo bueno estaba sucediendo en el día en que regresaba a ese mugroso trabajo. ¡Pensar que él se había estado lamentando al ver que Ciel no le llamaba desde hacía días! Ahora creía que eso era lo mejor que le podía haber sucedido.

El moreno corrió, sin ver si habían autos saliendo del parqueo o, si venía alguno que pudiera atropellarlo. Se sentía como en una ridícula película romántica pero, se sentía demasiado bien. - ¡Espera!

El rubio sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y dejando las cosas en el suelo. Claude llegó hasta él y, le levantó en el aire suavemente, haciéndolo flotar en aquella nube inexistente. - ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! – Exclamaba Alois, emocionado al punto que casi dejaba de respirar. Durante años había esperado volver a verle. Sus manos, ligeramente rasposas por la irritación que causaba el desinfectante en ellas, fueron al rostro del moreno, tocándolo con extrañeza.

-Desapareciste tanto tiempo. – Dijo el moreno. Y es que el padre de Alois había descubierto a Claude con su hijo hacía un par de años atrás. El rubio no olvidaba que esa tarde, bajó del auto del mayor después de una larga sesión de besos. Le había pedido a Claude que le dejara un par de calles abajo para evitar que su padre le viera llegar a casa con él.

No obstante, cuando Alois entró en la casa, su padre le bombardeó con gritos y golpes. "¡Maldito homosexual! ¡Voy a arreglarte a puño limpio, si es necesario!" Lo peor es que había sido necesario porque Alois intentó varias veces escapar de casa hasta que su padre terminó con su teléfono celular de esos días y, le amenazó con enviarle a un reformatorio en el extranjero sino cumplía con llamar a Claude una última vez y decirle que no le buscara nunca más.

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la voz entrecortada, el rubio había marcado el número del mayor una última vez y, le había pedido, de la forma más dulce, que nunca más volviera a buscarle porque su padre iba a enviarle de intercambio al extranjero, por su causa.

¡Y ahora le veía!

-¡Perdóname, Claude! – Suplicó el rubio, aferrándose al cuello de la camisa polo que vestía el moreno en ese momento. Las lágrimas amenazando porque el aroma del mayor, hasta la gelatina en su cabello eran exactamente los mismos.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Alois. Yo debí insistir y buscarte. – Seguían abrazados y en la puerta del restaurante. Claude creía que el menor desaparecería si se atrevía a soltarle.

-No importa. – El rubio se deshizo del abrazo, obligando al moreno a colocarle en el suelo. Recordando que aún era un menor y que su padre volvería a separarle del mayor. – De cualquier forma, eso fue hace mucho y, estoy seguro que tú ya tienes a alguien más. – Se agachó y tomó los objetos de limpieza que había dejado en el suelo. El moreno se sintió extrañado por ese repentino cambio. Sin embargo, para Alois no era más que el platillo del día, después de ver la forma en que Ciel había reaccionado después de la golpiza que le diera Sebastián, comenzaba a creer difícil el que alguien se interesara en verdad por él.

-Eso no es cierto. – Le atajó Claude. – He salido con muchas personas pero, de alguna forma, siempre esperaba por ti. Por lo menos, concédeme tomarme un café contigo.

Alois lo pensó un instante y dejó las cosas a un lado de la puerta, escondidas detrás de la saliente en la pared. – Está bien. Un café. Pero luego me dejas volver aquí.

Claude suspiró. – Como digas. – La tristeza se hizo presente en su rostro. – Vamos a mi auto. Lo he dejado estacionado frente a la clínica que está al final de la cuadra. – Intentó dibujar su mejor sonrisa.

El rubio siguió sus pasos hasta llegar al auto aparcado en el último lugar, justo frente a la clínica. Alois sonrió, leyendo el letrero del sitio. - ¿Terapeuta sexual? – Preguntó, mientras abordaba el auto. Una sonrisa de picardía apareció en su rostro.

-No es lo que piensas. – El color llegó a las mejillas del moreno antes que pudiera impedirlo.

El menor se echó a reír. - ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?

-Eh… Yo… pues… no sé. – Se sintió avergonzado por sus propias palabras y rió también.

-¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó el rubio, sujetando su abdomen para detener la risa.

Claude le miró de reojo, echando seguro a las cuatro puertas del coche con el botón que se encontraba en el agarradero de su portezuela. – Vamos a tomar el café… a mi casa. – Agregó, sonriendo picarescamente.

-No sé porqué debí saber que no me dejarías ir fácilmente. – Alois puso los ojos en blanco, debatiéndose entre la felicidad de estar con aquel viejo amor y el temor a su padre.

El moreno sonrió y pensó que Sebastián tendría que arreglárselas solo cuando saliera de la clínica.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Llevaba dos días sin ver a sus compañeros de equipo, y ahora que arribaba al campo de entrenamiento, todo era algarabía y saludos. Finnian, Bard, Joker e incluso el mismo Undertaker se acercaron a felicitarle una vez más por el marcador que había logrado. Ciel internamente se preguntó si el albino estaba siquiera ligeramente molesto con él, aunque no lo parecía. Incluso Tanaka le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Bien hecho, Phantomhive. Bien hecho. Fue un gran juego."

Todos menos uno. Ash Landers. Quien solo le lanzó una mirada de odio desde el fondo del cuarto de los vestidores.

Tanaka les llamó entonces para que se reunieran en círculo ahí mismo. – Chicos, acérquense. Tengo algo importante que decirles. – Los jugadores se reunieron alrededor de su entrenador, todos atentos a las palabras del anciano al que sino vitoreaban como debían, por lo menos, respetaban de corazón.

El hombre les lanzó una mirada, y luego prosiguió. Miró que el capitán del equipo aún se encontraba lejos del grupo y le llamó. – Ash. Ven, por favor.

El albino se levantó de la banca y fue hasta donde se encontraba Tanaka, posicionándose a su lado como hacía siempre. – Dígame, entrenador. – La gorra ligeramente echada para adelante porque el chico no quería ver a la cara al idiota de Phantomhive ahora que le tenía frente a él.

-¿Podrías entregarme la cinta de tu brazo? – Preguntó el anciano. Ash le miró con desprecio. ¿Tan pronto se la daría a Undertaker?

-Claro. – Respondió, llevando la mano a su brazo. El sonido del velcro inundó el silencio que se había formado en el lugar mientras Ash se quitaba el cinturón que había llevado en el brazo durante tantos años. Lo entregó en las manos de Tanaka. La cinta amarilla que no volvería a ser suya.

El entrenador la sostuvo entre sus manos. – Sé que discutimos esto muchas veces. Ash y yo también lo discutimos por separado. – Agregó. – Saqué conclusiones muchas veces y, al final, me di cuenta que estaba terriblemente equivocado. – Sonrió, acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraba Hank con Ciel a su lado. – Esta cinta le pertence a una única persona en todo este equipo.

Ash sonrió, mirando al ojiazul de reojo. Esos ojos decían "esa cinta nunca será tuya, tampoco mi capitanía." Ciel le devolvió la mirada y luego, llevó sus ojos hacia Tanaka.

-Por eso chicos, - Continuaba hablando el anciano. – su nuevo capitán es Ciel Phantomhive.

"¡Sí!" Gritaron Bard, Finnian, Joker y Snake.

El ojiazul abrió la boca. Estaba sorprendido. Tanaka estaba colocando la banda alrededor de su brazo derecho, justo sobre la manga de su camisa. Se sentía algo así como si fuese una chica que gana Miss Estados Unidos o algo por el estilo. – Yo… Yo… - Tartamudeó nervioso. – Gracias, entrenador. – Articuló finalmente.

-No me agradezcas, Ciel. – Finalmente le llamaba por su nombre de pila. – Has hecho un gran trabajo. Esta mañana me he disculpado con Undertaker por esto pero, él también creía que lo merecías.

El ojiazul sonrió ampliamente, pensando en su fuero interno: "¡Mierda, esa no me la esperaba! Quiero volver con Sebastián, pero no puedo despreciar el amor de Hank abiertamente. No después de esto." – Gracias, Undertaker. – Palmeó el hombro del albino, haciendo el contacto más largo de lo necesario.

-¿Qué? – Protestó Ash, acercándose al anciano. – ¡Esto lo hablamos, entrenador! ¡Ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que Phantomhive no era el indicado! – No pudo ocultar su enojo ni un minuto más.

-Perdona, Ash. Es algo que he decidido junto al que ya tenía prácticamente ganada tu posición. Después de todo, vas a abandonar el equipo en muy poco tiempo. – El entrenador se encogió de hombros.

El albino contó hasta diez mentalmente. Era mejor calmarse. Es posible que aún pudiera hacer algo. – Tiene razón. Me he molestado porque no me lo consultara pero, tal vez me estoy apresurando a juzgar a Ciel. – Masculló.

Tanaka visiblemente complacido por esas palabras, sonrió nuevamente, dando una palmada en el hombro de Ash. – Nunca habrá otro capitán como tú pero, así es exactamente todo el tiempo. Nadie es igual a nadie.

-Es verdad. – Asintió apologéticamente, para luego buscar estrechar la mano de Ciel. - Felicitaciones, Phantomhive.

-Gracias. – Respondió el ojiazul, sonriendo más de lo que debía. "Ash, te gané.", decía su sonrisa. - ¡Vamos todos a celebrar! – Exclamó, dejando al albino y mirando hacia los demás. - ¡Yo invito!

-¡Fiesta! – Respondió Bard, y detrás de él iban todos los demás. Tanaka solo se encogió de hombros. No le quedaba otra que aceptar la locura de los chicos por hoy.

-¡Vamos a tu apartamento, Ciel! – Dijo Finny con una sonrisa.

-¡Seguro! – El ojiazul no pensaba en nada en ese instante. Todo lo que atinó fue a buscar su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de los pantalones deportivos, que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse por los del uniforme. Lo sacó y vio el texto que le había enviado Sebastián.

Se apresuró a responderle. "No creerás lo que paso. ¡Me acaban de nombrar capitán del equipo! Quiero hacer una fiesta. Ven a ayudarme. Quiero que estemos juntos en esto." No sabía si el moreno de alguna forma había cambiado sobre su postura de mantenerse lejos de él. Tampoco era que tuviese que ir y besarle frente a todos. Podía llegar simplemente como su amigo, ¿o no? A Ciel le gustaba creer que si no podían estar bien como para ser amantes, por lo menos podían estarlo para disfrutar un momento juntos.

Del otro lado de la línea, el moreno recibió el mensaje. "No puedo. Tengo que trabajar. ", y añadió una cara triste. "¿Puedo llegar cuando haya terminado?"

Ciel subía con todos los demás en la parte de atrás del pick-up Hilux, color blanco de Snake. El chico no era para nada refinado, y aquél era su estilo de auto preferido. Sostenía el teléfono con una mano, apenas capaz de continuar con su ardua tarea de textear. "De acuerdo. Estaré esperándote."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El moreno guardó el teléfono y regresó a su tarea con Lizzie. Hoy la rubia estaba de excelente humor y quería enseñarle nuevos pasos en el tubo. Sebastián no se consideraba lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarle cuando estaba molesta, y seguro lo estaría si él continuaba tardándose en llegar a la práctica. Después de todo, la visita al molesto del doctor Kain le había tomado gran parte de la mañana.

-¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó la chica cuando le vio acercarse.

-Claro. – Respondió Sebastián, con una sonrisa que rayaba en la extrema felicidad. No podía ocultar que le gustaba que Ciel le buscara. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía repetir lo que había hecho antes. Tenía que continuar alejado de él, de lo contrario el ojiazul haría lo que quisiera con él. - ¿En qué estábamos?

-Te estaba enseñando los pasos. – Dijo Lizzie, arreglando sus bucles, los cuales se movieron debido a las acciones de la rubia. – Y, me preguntaba, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo después del trabajo?

El moreno levantó la vista, buscando algún rastro que le indicara que Claude tenía algo que ver en esto, pero nada. - ¿Hoy? – Preguntó aunque sabía que se vería como un idiota. ¡Puta! ¡Seguro que hoy!

-Sí. – Respondió ella tímidamente. – Aunque tal vez tengas algo que hacer.

Sebastián sonrió, pensando en declinar la invitación. Sin embargo, con aquello podría perder su trabajo si Claude verdaderamente cumplía su amenaza de ponerle en mal con Yandel, si le volvía a sorprender con Ciel. – No… No tengo nada que hacer. Aunque ya conoces mis hábitos. – Algo tenía que salvar. – No acostumbro llegar a casa tarde, y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. – Así podría escaparse al apartamento del ojiazul después de estar con la rubia, y si mañana su amigo preguntaba algo, él tendría una buena cuartada sobre lo que había hecho.

-No te preocupes. – Ella rió ligeramente. – Te dejaré libre temprano.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La cafetera emitía un sonido extraño, como si burbujeara el agua dentro de ella antes de pasar por el filtro y caer a la jarrilla de vidrio a la que llegaba convertida en café. Alois miraba atentamente a Claude que se movía por todo el lugar, como si no supiera por dónde comenzar el "interrogatorio" que tenía preparado hacia años para el rubio.

-Si lo que quieres es cocinar algo, creo que podría ayudarte. – Dijo Alois, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Sabes cocinar? – Preguntó Claude. Al fin, algo que no tenía ningún sentido romántico al ser preguntado. Se giró para mirar al menor.

-Un poco. Principalmente hamburguesas. – Rió.

El mayor rió también. – Tendrás que cocinar una para mí uno de estos días. – Sabía que el menor no quería saber nada de él a largo plazo pero, no estaba de más lanzar una cuerda a ver si el viento se la regresaba.

-No habrá una próxima vez. – Y la risa había desaparecido de la expresión de Alois. La verdad era que tenía demasiado miedo de lo que su padre podía hacerle a Claude. No era igual con Ciel. Su padre no podía alcanzar a Ciel porque eso significaba tocar a alguien que era más famoso que su padre. No obtante, Claude no era igual que Ciel. El moreno era presa fácil para su padre. Además, el ojiazul seguía en su corazón y en su cuerpo.

Claude suspiró, retirando la jarrilla de la cafetera de su lugar para servir dos pocillos de la bebida. Llevó los recipientes a la mesa. Colocó uno frente a Alois y el otro frente a él mismo. - ¿Por qué? – Inquirió secamente. – Creía que lo nuestro era indestructible. Lo reafirmaba la forma en que me recibiste. ¿Por qué el cambio ahora?

-Porque no puedo evitar recordar todo lo bueno, pero también todo lo malo que viví por tu causa. – Bajó la vista. – Me he esforzado mucho estos años para recuperar la confianza de mi padre. No quiero perderla por alguien que puede desaparecer mañana.

-No voy a desaparecer. Ya te lo dije. Voy a quedarme a tu lado. – La voz masculina y aterciopelada de Claude le seducía terriblemente. – Déjame demostrártelo. – Pidió, tomando la mano del rubio sin pedir ningún permiso.

Éste levantó la vista de inmediato, pero no soltó la mano del moreno. Por el contrario, se aferró más a ella. – Claude, te he necesitado tanto, pero no quiero engañarte. No soy la persona con quien salías antes. Mucho en mí ha cambiado.

-No entiendo qué pueda ser porque te ves tal y como antes. – El moreno sonrió, arreglando el mechón de cabello que caía sobre la mejilla de Alois. – Aunque no voy a negarte que yo también he cambiado. – Sonrió, mirando hacia abajo. – Ahora soy un stripper, y no sé si eso te guste o no.

El rostro triste de Alois se torció en uno asombrado. - ¿Qué? ¿Un stripper?

El rubor apareció en las mejillas de Claude ligeramente. – Sí.

La risa del rubio inundó la habitación. – Vaya… - Lo consideró un momento, tal vez imaginándolo. – Me gustaría mucho verte bailar. – Rió. - ¿En verdad no estás bromeando conmigo?

-No. Realmente no. – Respondió Claude. - ¿Todavía quieres verme bailar? – Le guiñó un ojo.

Alois miró el reloj en su muñeca, y después devolvió su vista al moreno. – Bueno, tengo tiempo para una canción.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, Ciel ya tenía a todo el equipo ~con Ash Landers y amigos incluido~ , chicas que no conocía y música a todo volumen en su apartamento. La noche había caído un par de horas atrás, mientras se organizaba quién compraría qué y quién iría a traer a quién. El ojiazul simplemente había abierto la billetera y les había dejado que hicieran lo que quisieran. Claro que ninguno de ellos sabía organizar una fiesta como Sebastián. No obstante, el moreno con eso de su "empleo" era harina de otro costal.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Ciel sabría que la palabra "confiado" es una muy peligrosa cuando se tienen enemigos.

Se levantó de su cómoda posición en el sofá y fue hasta la mesa del comedor. Tal como la vez anterior, las bebidas habían sido colocadas ahí, también el hielo y las botanas improvisadas para la fiesta, las cuales no se veían demasiado confiables como para comerlas; consistentes en galletas saladas con paté, queso y lo que habían encontrado Bard y Finny en la tienda de unas calles abajo.

-¡Hagámos un brindis por Phantomhive! – Les alentó Ash. El ojiazul sonrió, de pie en medio del pequeño grupo que comenzaba a hacer alboroto al lado de la mesa.

Ciel tuvo sus dudas sobre esa repentina amabilidad, pero ¿qué no podía Ash cambiar por una noche? – Gracias. – Dijo, recibiendo el vaso que le entregaba el albino.

-¡Los Yankees no podríamos tener un mejor capitán! – Exclamó Joker, alzando su vaso de plástico transparente con aquella bebida que todos amaban, el vodka.

-¡Por Ciel! ¡Ya te veremos cogerte a muchos equipos! – Bromeó Snake riendo. - ¡Salud por ti, Ciel!

-¡Salud! – Corearon los demás, levantando los vasos y chocándolos entre sí, haciendo que las bebidas despidieran gotas para todas partes.

-Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – Dijo el ojiazul, moviendo el flequillo de su frente hacia atrás, mientras empinaba el vaso para beberlo completamente. - ¡Ah! – Jadeó de gusto, sacudiendo la cabeza. De alguna forma, ese vodka le supo mejor que todos los que probara antes.

Sus amigos se dispersaron para bailar, a Ciel le fue difícil saber donde se encontraban porque la iluminación de la sala se reducía a aquellas lámparas en forma de huevo que Sebastián había comprado y ya no funcionaban igual de bien. – Putos… - Masculló. – Me dejaron solo. – Y se echó a reír. Se sentía tan bien.

Se fue al centro de los que bailaban y comenzó a mover las caderas, dando una vuelta e imaginando que Sebastián le estaba mirando. "¡Woo! ¡Woo! ¡Woo!" Le gritaban las chicas, aplaudiendo mientras él continuaba con su extraña danza. "¡Alguien dele unas buenas palmadas!", decía una voz que al ojiazul se le antojaba tan lejana.

Y todos riendo, formaron una fila. La fila pasaba bailando al lado del ojiazul como si de una conga se tratara, cada uno dándole una nalgada a Ciel al pasar a su lado. El Ciel "de siempre" se habría molestado, pero no "este" Ciel.

_"__Push me and then just touch me, 'til I can get my satisfaction…"  
("Empújame y luego tócame hasta que encuentre la satisfacción…")_

Las energías parecían no acabársele. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba saltando al ritmo de la música. Todos los demás saltaban a su alrededor.

_"Satisfaction… Satisfaction…"  
("Satisfacción…")_

Sebastián entró en ese momento. Habían dejado la puerta abierta y nadie parecía demasiado interesado en quien pudiese llegar hasta ellos. Un par le saludaron a su paso pero, la atención parecía estar totalmente concentrada en el anfitrión, quien solamente cerraba los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, siguiéndola con un movimiento que comenzaba a sufrir la decadencia de sus fuerzas.

_"__Push me and then just touch me, 'til I can get my satisfaction…"_

El moreno se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y, notando que nadie estaba muy cuerdo, sujetó a Ciel por la cintura desde atrás, siguiéndole el paso. El menor apenas abrió los ojos por encima de su hombro para ver de quien se trataba.

_"__Satisfaction… Satisfaction… Satisfaction…"_

-Sebastián, ¡estás aquí! – Su voz era una mezcla extraña entre felicidad y ebriedad. El mayor nunca antes le escuchó así.

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior y le guiñó un ojo, cosa que Ciel casi no distinguió. - ¿Qué has tomado? – Le preguntó al oído.

El ojiazul inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, riendo. – No sé. Ash lo sirvió para mí. – Seguía riendo pero, aquello no le causó demasiada gracia a Sebastián.

-¿Seguro te encuentras bien? – La nueva pieza musical comenzó y ellos siguieron el ritmo vagamente.

-Estoy genial. Eh… No te me acerques demasiado que nos pueden ver. – Decía, incapaz de dejar de mover la cabeza con la música.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu nuevo novio? – Sebastián no podía evitar sentir que el enojo el carcomía las entrañas. Buscó alrededor al chico albino, y cuando le localizó bebiendo una botella licor "a palo seco", como diría Claude, se despreocupó.

-No. – Masculló con voz gangosa. – Joder, Sebastián. Nunca me dejas hablar. – Se giró para verle. – Desde el día en que nos vimos, he querido decirte que Undertaker y yo no somos nada. Él solo dijo eso para molestarte, y yo le dejé porque quería que me ayudara a convertirme en capitán del equipo.

-No sé si debo creerte. – Respondió el moreno, arqueando una ceja. – Mientes con tanta facilidad que ya no sé qué hacer.

_"__I'm sexy and I know it…" __("Soy sexy y lo sé…")_, sonaba en las bocinas que hacían revibrar los vidrios.

-Esta vez no estoy mintiendo. – Ciel le tomó de las manos y comenzó a saltar. – Vamos, hazlo conmigo.

_"__Girl look at that body… __I worked it out…"  
("Chica mira este cuerpo… Lo he ejercitado…")_

Sebastián olvidó el tema anterior y comenzó a reír. – Estás loco, Ciel. – Imitó las acciones del menor, saltando con él.

_"__I'm sexy and I know it…" _

-Esa canción te la escribieron a ti. – Coqueteó. De alguna forma, el ojiazul siempre se las arreglaba para distraerle completamente. No obstante, la energía ya no parecía ser la misma.

El moreno le apresó contra su cuerpo. - ¿Quieres provocarme? – Sin embargo, en ese instante, Sebastián se dio cuenta que el menor estaba cubierto de sudor helado. – Ciel, ¿te sientes bien?

Llevó una mano a su cabeza. – No mucho. – Admitió. – Me siento un poco cansado.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? – Le sugirió, repentinamente recordando lo que le había sucedido cuando tomó el éxtasis. No. Eso no podía sucederle a Ciel porque sería un problema terrible en su caso.

-No quiero sentarme. Me iré a recostar. – Cerró los ojos, apretándolos por un instante. Luego, se dirigió a su habitación.

Sebastián miró que nadie estuviera viéndole y le siguió.

Unos pasos atrás, un chico albino les seguía con una sonrisa en los labios. Le complacía demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces, se asomó a la habitación y vio al moreno besando al ojiazul rápidamente. Su corazón se aceleró ante la felicidad que le provocaba tal imagen. ¡Ciel era homosexual! Con solo aquello, Tanaka reconsideraría su decisión pero, Ash sabía que había algo aún mejor que eso. Observó a Sebastián, sacándole la camiseta a Ciel y colocándole una más holgada. Sonrió.

Él había puesto cocaína dentro de ese ojiazul presumido.

* * *

**N/A: **El próximo capítulo comienza la otra parte de esta historia.. Ahí veremos la razón del nombre "Juegos de Verano" y también, tendremos otros personajes como Charles Grey, John Brown, Beast, Doll, Canterbury, Thompson, Timber, Joanne Harcourt, William y Ronald..


	10. Entrenamiento

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Sakura Lawliet Phantomhive:** Wiii! La verdad es que me alegra escucharlo siempre.. :DD Y te prometo que Ash sufrirá, pero de momento, fastidiará bastante al pobre de Ciel.. Muchas cosas nuevas sucederán en este nuevo capítulo y me alegro que por lo menos "quieras" un poquito a Claude jajaja.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

**AbSe: ** Jajaja, la verdad es que me recordé de aquel manga del "Terapista Sexual" y decidí incluir por un momento a su personaje.. :DD Me agrada tu risa malvada cuando te imaginas lo que le va a pasar a Ciel jajaja.. :DD Y sí, es lo más normal ahora eso de ser homosexual para un deportista, pero conforme la historia avance, verás que Ciel oculta ciertas cosas de su persona y de su familia por miedo al tipo de asociaciones que la gente pueda hacer.. :DD Y no es exactamente eso lo que significa Juegos de Verano, pero pronto lo sabrás.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review y pidamos porque Claude haga que Alois olvide a Ciel y no, en esta historia Lizzie termina pareciendo más una víctima que una mala persona o alguien que divide.. XDD

**Charles Grey-Perrible:** Sí! Charles Grey aparecerá en el próximo capítulo porque al final, he decidido dividirlo en dos. Lo que sucedió antes y luego ya la segunda parte.. :DD Lo sé! Yo también quería mucho que se encontraran y tú si sospechabas que Claude había sido el amor de Alois? :DD Y sí, Ash nunca hace nada del todo "bueno".. DD: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y gracias por el review.. :DD

**YOO:** Me gusta publicar lo más seguido que puedo para que los lectores sigan la historia con mayor facilidad.. :DD La verdad es que cuando uno deja mucho tiempo de leer algo, cuesta más entender.. DD: Te prometo que habrán muchas escenas entre Sebastián y Ciel en los próximos capítulos aunque lemon probablemente no.. XDD Gracias por el review y saludos! :DD

**Whatsername-Sama:** Lo sé! Yo también me enojé demasiado con eso , pero era parte de la historia para poder mostrar la parte de la historia que dejará a muchos extrañados.. XDD Y lo sé, jajaja es divertido ver a Sebastián en un psicólogo como esos jajaja.. :DD Síi! Ciel es capitán finalmente.. :DD No habrá mucho Claude x Alois en esta historia porque aquí ya tuvieron su relación en un pasado digamos.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**PerlhaHale:** Así es! Claude era el que provocaba que Alois quisiera acostarse con Ciel porque habían tenido que separarse.. DD: Y hasta yo quiero que Claude baile para mí, jajajaa.. :DD La verdad es que de Ciel si se aprovechan porque es muy confiado.. DD: Jajajaja.. te prometo que le meteremos el bate a Ash por lo que le hizo a Ciel.. XDD Y como habrás podido imaginar, Undertaker tiene su poquiiiiito en esto.. Tal vez no tanto pero si tiene que ver.. XDD Y jajajaja, te gustó la cita con el doctor? Es que está hecha para todos los que odian a los psiquiatras y psicólogos o que, tal como yo, le tienen miedo.. XDD Y Will aparece en el próximo.. :DD jajaja, me alegro que tus amigas lean este fic, seguro se ríen de todas las locuras que pongo.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Sakurita-chan03897:** Jajajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado la terapia de Sebastián.. XDD Y yo moriría si la usaran ahí jajajjaa.. XDD Y noooo yo también sufro de pensar que Sebastián se quede con Lizzie pero no creo que pase.. XDD Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y gracias por el review.. :DD

**Mi-chan: ** Ash siempre arruina todo, créeme que ya lo sé.. DD: Es famoso por eso.. y sí, jajajaja cada vez que escucho esa canción, imagino a Sebastián bailando.. Igual me mató un video del Harlem Shake con ellos.. XDD Y me alegro muchísimo sabiendo que te hice sentir bien con este capítulo.. :DD y solo esperemos que Sebastán ya no sufra tanto.. XDD En el siguiente capítulo saldrá lo de "juegos de verano".. Muchas gracias por el review.. :D

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Tomó a la rubia por el brazo y prácticamente la aventó dentro de la Dodge. – Perdóname, Lizzie. – Dijo, poniendo una cara de falsa inocencia. – Es que me he emocionado tanto al saber que voy a llevarte a comer que ya no me aguanto las ganas. _

_-No te preocupes, Sebastián. – Fingió una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su brazo, adolorido porque ella le cayó completamente encima. - ¿A dónde ire…?_

_Pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase, el moreno ya había cerrado la portezuela, azotándola sin preocupación alguna. Corrió al otro lado del vehículo y se metió en el asiento del piloto. El menor tiempo que pasara con Lizzie, lo antes que podría llegar con Ciel. - ¿Me decías? – Parecía nervioso y presentía que de pararse frente a un espejo, lo esperaría una sonrisa de su parte casi psicótica. _

_-Emm… - La rubia le miró con cierta preocupación. ¿Estaría a salvo saliendo con Sebastián Michaelis? ¡Qué tontería! ¡Por supuesto que sí! O por lo menos, eso esperaba. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos al… restaurante Mont Blanc? Dicen que la comida es deliciosa. _

_Sebastián giró los ojos en blanco. ¡Mujeres! De todos los jodidos restaurantes siempre escogen el más caro y el más lejano. – Será un gusto. – Respondió. No podía negarse. No sabía negarse a ese tipo de situaciones. _

_Condujeron en medio de una conversación vaga, que a ratos se cortaba con los gemidos de miedo de parte de Lizzie cuando veía al moreno pasarse los semáforos en amarillo a toda pastilla. La famosa Calle 48, uno de los lugares más completos en lo que a restaurantes se refería. Había ido un par de veces al mencionado restaurante con Ciel, y francamente no podía quejarse. El menú era exquisito y costoso, pero exquisito finalmente. – Bien. Llegamos. – Dijo, estacionando el auto velozmente. Había conducido en casi cinco minutos lo que tomaba veinte. _

_La rubia se llevó una mano a la cabeza y otra al estómago. - ¿Nos podemos quedar un momento aquí?_

_-¿Aquí? No, no, no. – Decía el moreno, bajando de su asiento y saliendo para ofrecerle una mano. - ¿Quieres perderte de la diversión sentada aquí? – Sebastián quería asegurarse que Lizzie no le pidiese volver a salir en unas buenas dos semanas. Tomó a la chica por el brazo y la llevó a rastras adentro. _

_-Bueno, vamos… - Dijo ella. "¡Rayos! ¡Qué mala cita era Sebastián! ¿Sería que por eso le dejo el novio?" La rubia abrió los ojos ante ese pensamiento. _

_-¿Qué pedimos? – Preguntó Sebastián, sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos. Hacía un par de minutos que habían entrado, ¿y ya estaba leyendo el menú? – Yo preferiría una carne. _

_-¿Qué te parece algo que no implique cuchillos? – Sonrió lo más amistosamente que pudo. Tal vez así podría sacar una risa de ese tipo. _

_Y funcionó, el moreno rió sonoramente. - ¿Estoy sonando como un maniático?_

_-Solo un poco. – Respondió ella, haciendo un símbolo con la mano para resaltar sus palabras. _

_Sebastián se echó a reír. – No puedo engañarte a ti. – Apoyó un brazo en la mesa y suspiró. – Ciel me invitó a una fiesta… - Miró hacia abajo, mordiéndose los labios. – Y la verdad, tenía muchas ganas de ir. _

_La rubia sonrió, pero la tristeza era evidente en su mirada. – No tienes porqué quedarte, Sebastián. – Estiró una mano y cogió la del moreno. – Deberías habérmelo dicho. _

_-Prometo que voy a enmendar esto. – Ahora sí sonreía sinceramente a la chica, quien le observaba atentamente con sus ojos esmeralda. – Aún podemos cenar, si quieres. _

_-No. La verdad es que ya no tengo hambre. – Dijo ella, ahogando una risita. – Podemos dejarlo para otro día. – Se puso de pie, afirmando con su pulgar el agarre de la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro. _

_-¿Puedo llevarte a casa? – Sebastián le imitó, sujetándola por el brazo con delicadeza._

_-No gracias, Sebastián. Puedo irme sola. – Se liberó del agarre del moreno, sin dejarle mediar otra palabra. Ella se veía claramente afectada, y a él le preocupaba pero su deseo de ir con el ojiazul era mayor. Simplemente le dejó marcharse. _

'Y esas son las cosas que hago por ti, Ciel.', susurró, acostado al lado del menor, acariciando la cara del menor con su dedo índice, repasando las líneas que formaban unos cabellos traviesos en su piel.

El ojiazul aún dormía plácidamente, y él no tenía ganas de despertarle. Ciel gruñó por lo bajo, ligeramente incómodo por la cosquilla que provocaba el moreno en su rostro. – Mmm…

-Despierta… – La aterciopelada voz de Sebastián chocó contra su oreja. Había pasado cuídandole toda la noche porque tenía miedo que algo le sucediera a causa de lo que fuera que hubiese tomado. Todo el tiempo, Ciel se había removido nervioso. También parecía tener pesadillas a ratos.

El ojiazul se removió y abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sentía que los párpados le pesaban una tonelada. - ¿Sebastián? – Gruñó nuevamente, bostezando. Miró al moreno, acostado a su lado. Lo único que se le hacía extraño es que tenía toda la ropa puesta y estaba tendido sobre el edredón, no debajo de éste. - ¿Qué pasó?

-Anoche te pusiste mal por lo que Ash Landers te dio en la fiesta. Creo que te ha drogado. – Sebastián se sentó en la cama y miró al menor. De esa forma podía perderse en ese rostro que tanto le gustada.

-¡Me jode! - Llevó una mano a su frente. Sus ojos ardían demasiado por la luz, tomó un cojín y lo colocó sobre la mitad superior de su cabeza. - ¿Qué voy a hacer si me hacen una prueba de dopaje, Sebastián?

El moreno agitó la cabeza en negativa. – No lo sé. Tal vez podrías decirle a Tanaka sobre el incidente.

-¿Tanaka? ¿Le digo que Ash me drogó? ¡Claro! ¡Seguro él va a aceptarlo! – Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sebastián podía verla en su boca, a pesar de estar cubierto el resto. – Es mi palabra contra la de él, ¿no lo ves?

-¡Pero algo tienes qué hacer! Sería peor si lo descubren solo así. – Espetó. – ¡Y quítate ese cojín que siento que vas a asfixiarte! – Arrancó el objeto de las manos del menor y le miró con disgusto. - ¡No puedo creer que vayas a dejar esto así!

-¡Lo tomas todo demasiado en serio! ¿Qué pasó con el Sebastián que se la pasaba divirtiéndose? – Le miró fijamente.

-Murió cuando la persona con la que vivía esa eterna fiesta le traicionó con un chico a que ni siquiera conocía bien. – No pudo reprimirlo más. Habían verdades que no decía, pero que tenía guardadas muy adentro. Arqueó una ceja. - ¿No te parece buen motivo? Porque para mí lo es.

Ciel miró hacia abajo. Incapaz de decir algo más sobre el tema, prefirió devolverse a lo sucedido la noche anterior. – Tal vez, en realidad, no suceda nada. La temporada empieza en seis meses, y es entonces cuando hacen las pruebas de dopaje. – No subió la vista en ningún momento, aun cuando Sebastián estaba frente a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera e intentando recomponerse. – Para ese entonces, los rastros de la droga habrán desaparecido.

-Bueno, espero que sea así. – Masculló. Sentía como si, de repente, una cubeta de agua helada le hubiese caído encima, recordándole todo. Desde lo sucedido con Ciel, lo que le había hecho a Lizzie, todo. – De cualquier forma, ahora que ya estás despierto puedo marcharme. Anoche casi no dormi nada porque… Tuve que ocuparme de sacar a todos los invitados de la fiesta. – Mitad verdad, mitad mentira.

-No te vayas, Sebastián. – Pidió el menor, saliendo de la cama y siguiéndole hasta la sala. Su apartamento era un desorden, ya luego lo limpiaría. – Hablemos.

Sebastián tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó esas palabras. La chaqueta deportiva con rayas grises y negras fue jalada por las mangas. Se giró y encogió los hombros. - ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nosotros.

-No hay nada qué hablar.

-Pero… Veniste a mi fiesta… Hicimos el amor la otra noche. – Ciel necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Saber a Sebastián perdido no le era sencillo. Le amaba. Le necesitaba. Y estaba dispuesto a recuperarle.

-No tengo nada qué decir al respecto, Ciel. Simplemente, te extrañaba. Fue un momento de debilidad. Pero no volverán a suceder. – Se giró nuevamente para marcharse.

-¡No! – El ojiazul se puso frente a la puerta, los brazos abiertos como si fuera una letra "T", bloqueando la salida. - ¡Por favor, no te vayas! – Sus brazos cayeron flácidos a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. – Un día me juré a mí mismo que si volvía a verte haría esto. – Miró hacia arriba. – Por favor, di que me perdonas. - ¡Maldición! Esos orbes azules que lo hipnotizaban.

Los consejos de Kain y la poca práctica que había hecho de éstos, se fueron al carajo en ese momento. Sebastián se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del ojiazul, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. – Ciel… - Buscó los labios del menor y se prendió de ellos, extrañando ese contacto que hacía mucho tiempo no era suyo. – Creo que podemos olvidar lo que ha sucedido.

Ciel correspondió el beso en medio de una sonrisa. – Gracias, Sebastián. Soy un idiota.

-Lo eres, pero puedo vivir con eso. – Bromeó, riendo.

-No sé si debo agradecerte eso. – Rió, besándole nuevamente. - ¿Volverás a vivir conmigo?

-Es mejor que no. – Respondió el moreno. – Creo que estaremos mejor así. Cada uno en un lugar propio, tal como antes. – Y es que aún habían partes de su "nueva vida" que no sabía explicarle. El menor podía ser bastante celoso y seguro, no le dejaría pisar nunca más el suelo del 13th Street.

-De acuerdo. – Ciel se dio por vencido con esa batalla. Si Sebastián quería vivir solo, no había nada que pudiese hacer.

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? – Preguntó, tomando su barbilla. No quería continuar con esa pelea y arruinar el momento que acababan de vivir.

El ojiazul le miró confundido. No obstante, tomó el giro de las cosas con bastante simplicidad. – Claro. Sabes, quería contarte que en dos semanas tendremos el primer entrenamiento a puerta cerrada…

.

.

.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron realmente rápidas. Muy atrás había quedado la preocupación de Ciel con respecto a lo sucedido en la fiesta, y ahora lo único que le importaba eran las noches que pasaría sin Sebastián. Claro, que también comenzaba a extrañar al equipo, al cual había visto solamente dos veces después de la fiesta, durante los entrenamientos.

La noche anterior, Sebastián se había quedado a dormir con él. Desde la orilla de la cama, colocando su ropa dentro del maletín, Ciel le miraba y no podía evitar morderse el labio cuando recordaba que apenas unas horas atrás, él estaba en una sesión importante con el moreno, su entrenador de rodeo. Sonrió. Ya hasta se habían tomado una fotografía en donde Sebastián aparecía con un sombrero de vaquero.

-¿Qué? ¿No pensabas despertarme para despedirte? – Preguntó repentinamente el moreno, quien se suponía que estaba durmiendo. Acostado sobre su costado y sonriendo.

-No quería despertarte. – Dijo el menor, dejando lo que hacía para treparse en la cama y besar al moreno. – Pero, ya que estás aquí… - Sonrió. – Creo que puedo darte los buenos días.

Sebastián correspondió el beso, enredando sus brazos en su cintura. – Te voy a extrañar demasiado. Hace más de un año que nos separamos por tanto tiempo.

-Y ahora que peleábamos. – Añadió el ojiazul.

-Sí. Debimos hablar antes, ¿no crees? Aunque no me sentía en la capacidad de escuchar razones, no voy a negarlo. – Besó la nariz del menor.

-Debimos, pero… bueno… no fue así. – Recordó entonces que si no hubiese sido por una de sus aventuras, el albino no le habría apoyado en eso de la capitanía. Se liberó delicadamente de los brazos del moreno. – De cualquier forma, debo irme.

-Nada de eso. – Dijo, sentándose en la cama. – Yo iré a dejarte. – Se puso de pie e inmediatamente comenzó a vestirse.

-Está bien. – Asintió el ojiazul. – Y mira, voy a llevarme mis dos teléfonos móviles. Ya sabes que si no te contesto en el usual porque Tanaka me lo haya quitado, tengo este otro que compramos cuando fuimos a la feria.

Sebastián ahogó una risa. Durante el entrenamiento del año anterior, el anciano Tanaka había privado a Ciel de su teléfono como castigo por no rendir en la forma que él esperaba. Por tanto, este año, un ojiazul más inteligente que su entrenador, había comprado un pequeño y simple teléfono celular. Uno muy barato y que no hacía otra cosa que no fuese enviar textos y hacer llamadas. Negro y simplón. Tenía que ser de esa forma porque Ciel, escondió tanto el aparato como su pequeño cable cargador dentro de un "frasco mágico" que habían comprado también en la feria, el cual parecía estar lleno de gelatina para el cabello, y resultaba no ser más que una capa de una extraña gel atrapada entre dos láminas de plástico que impedían su movimiento, provocando que el frasco se viese "eternamente" lleno.

El moreno sacó su propio teléfono móvil y revisó el haber anotado el número de este otro aparato. - ¿Te llamo?

-No. Yo voy a llamarte. – Dijo Ciel después de pensarlo unos segundos. – Es mejor así. No quiero que Tanaka me vea hablando por teléfono, o que suene en un momento en que no pueda contestarte.

-Tienes razón. Te enviaré un texto para desearte buena suerte. – Le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias… mi amor. – Respondió riendo.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Me siento como una adolescente! – Protestó el moreno, asestándole una nalgada al menor, mientras tomaba una de las maletas del ojiazul, dejándole la que tenía rodos para que no le fuese difícil.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Mi vida! ¡Mi cielo! – Exclamaba Ciel, riendo quedamente mientras halaba su maleta de rodos por el pasillo. - ¡Quiero que todo el edificio sepa que amo a Sebastián Michaelis!

Sebastián rió. – Ya, ya. Yo también te amo. – Sonrió. - Porque eso es verdad, ¿cierto? – Tomaron el ascensor hasta el sótano y caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta la camioneta del mayor.

-Lo es. – Asintió el menor, abrazando al moreno, justo después que éste metiera las maletas en el baúl. – Como ya dije, te extrañaré mucho.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte, Ciel. Cuando regreses, voy a mostrarte algo que… creo que va a gustarte. – Mencionó indeciso, pensando en su lugar de trabajo.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Si es algo que tu hayas elegido, estará bien para mí. - ¡Diablos! Ciel estaba de excesivo buen humor esa mañana. Sebastián se debería haber animado a decirle de una vez, pero no. Lo haría al regreso.

Subieron al auto, pararon en el autoservicio de un McDonalds, compraron un par de muffins y café para el camino. Hablaron de cualquier cosa que a ambos les parecía importante, y cuando llegaron al lugar del entrenamiento, ambos se debatían entre si Ciel debía bajar o no.

-Está en el contrato. – Masculló el ojiazul, dándose por vencido. Se recostó en el asiento del copiloto y rió. – Bájame, Sebastián. No pienso hacerlo solo.

-Lo haré, pero no seré amable. – Respondió Sebastián, bajándose del auto y dando la vuelta. Abrió la portezuela de Ciel y le miró sensualmente. - ¿Quiere hacer el favor de bajar, joven amo? – Siempre jugaban así.

-No. – Ciel se rebeló, riendo sonoramente. –Bájeme usted, señor Michaelis.

El moreno deslizó una mano en medio de las piernas del menor y acarició su miembro. - ¿Por favor?

El ojiazul ahogó un gemido. – Mmm… De acuerdo. Tú ganas. – Bajó del auto.

-Me debes una fotografía para mi teléfono. – Espetó el moreno. – Es lo menos que acepto a cambio de mis servicios de chofer… y descargador de bultos. – Añadió riendo.

-Maldito. ¡Me llamas bulto! – Protestó el menor. – Pero, voy a darte la fotografía para que veas que no soy el monstruo que piensas. Tampoco el bulto. – Rió.

Sebastián sacó su teléfono y abrazó a Ciel contra su cuerpo. Sostuvo el aparato lo más lejos que podía con su brazo y disparó la cámara. Cuando giró el celular, se dio cuenta que tenía la mejor fotografía que él y Ciel se hubiesen tomado en toda la vida. Ambos parecían tan felices, tan unidos. El moreno por un instante, se preguntó si realmente todo lo que había sucedido había sido real o solamente lo había imaginado.

Después de eso, Ciel bajó sus maletas y las llevó perezosamente hasta el portón de entrada. – Adiós, Sebastián. – Susurró, y sin importarle si alguien lo veía, tomó el rostro del moreno y lo besó suavemente.

Sebastián correspondió el ósculo, sonriendo contra sus labios. La chaqueta deportiva que llevaba puesta, de repente se sentía demasiado pesada y abrigada para el sentimiento cálido que le embargaba. – Adiós, Ciel.

Y se separaron, uno adentro del lugar y el otro a su camioneta. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que aquel sería el comienzo de una auténtica historia de terror.


	11. Descubrimientos

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**YOO:** No sé si te gustan las historias de terror, pero me alegro que hayas disfrutado de los capítulos más dulces.. XDD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review y por seguir esta historia.. :DD

**Charles Grey-Perrible:** Exacto, así era como yo quería verlos también.. :DD Amándose y siendo tiernos.. :DD La verdad es que ésta era la finalidad de hacer una historia así, que parecía no ser más que un montón de problemas de adolescentes.. XDD Ahora Ciel se enfrentará a un problema adolescente, pero que requerirá de mucha más concentración. Por cierto, Ash sí está planeando algo y es bastante malo.. DD: Y ya en el otro capítulo sale Charles Grey.. emoción! :DD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**Plop:** ¿Piensas en Ciel durante las clases? Jajaja, te entiendo porque a mí me pasa igual cuando estoy en el trabajo. De repente saco las manos del sueter y comienzo a escribir unos párrafos o el borrador de alguna de las historias. :DD Y tienes razón, después de la miel viene la hie.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**LadyRavenCrow:** Todavía no tengo una fecha exacta para actualizar esa historia pero, ya pronto estará lista. Me alegra que notaras la parte donde sale Lizzie, jajajaja la pobre fue a devengar la cena.. XDD Le hubiera salido mejor comer comida rápida con Sebby en su casa diría yo.. XDD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Sakura Lawliet Phantomhive:** Hola! Jajaja, la verdad es que quise hacer parodia de los sentimientos de Ciel y Sebastián en un momentito, porque para éste capítulo comenzaba el terror-suspenso-drama jajaja.. Así que había que aprovechar.. XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por el review.. :DD

**AbSe:** Comenzará a estallar en este capítulo.. :OO No te preocupes que yo puedo contarte como seguirá la historia..XDD aquí por los reviews.. XDD jajajaja mentiras, no contaré a nadie. La verdad es que quiero darle el color de un problema real, algo que te resulta impredescible y de repente ya es toda una bomba. Agradezco muchísimo que te esté gustando la historia, pero bueno ya sabes que no existe malo sin su bueno y viceversa. La verdad es que creo que tanto Sebas como Ciel, merecen una lección. De cualquier forma, te quiero agradecer muchísimo que hayas agregado esta historia a tus favoritas.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review.. :D

**Sakurita- chan03897:** No puedo contarte de momento, pero es algo que nadie espera.. DD: La verdad es que he dejado a esta historia tomar el calor de una vida.. :DD Tú en tu diario vivir nunca sabes lo que va a sucederte.. XDD No te abstengas de leer por favor.. :DD Solo espero que te guste y muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**mi-chan: ** Es la verdad, quien engaña lo vuelve a hacer pero, en este caso yo creo que a Ciel le va a ser un poco más difícil y sobre todo que aprenderá a valorar a Sebastián mucho más con la época que viene en su vida.. :DD Agradezco tu autorización para fastidiar a Ciel jajajaja.. XDD La verdad es que es algo que traigo como que entre pecho y espalda.. XDD Muchísimas gracias por el review.. :DD

**SabyAngel7: ** La verdad es que la personalidad de Ciel está muy cambiada en esta historia porque lo que yo buscaba era alguien que creció en unas condiciones completamente distintas de las del Ciel original.. :DD Este Ciel creció en medio de la riqueza, sí, pero su "mayordomo elegante" no es tal cosa aquí, así que no hay quien le enseñe mayores cosas.. XDD Ya pronto veremos más de Claude y Alois.. xDD Al terapista sexual no lo tendremos más creo.. DD: Y tienes toda la razón, Ash está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de perjudicar a Ciel. Por otra parte, Ciel es inocente en ese sentido y se deja mucho.. DD: Sobre la jugarreta estás muy acertada… ya verás en este capítulo.. :DD Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**PerlhaHale: ** Claro, ¿lo has olvidado? XDD "Sebastián el entrenador de rodeo" XDD jajajaja.. Y me creerías que una chica dibujó un fanart super parecido? XDD Prometo que pondré el link en mi perfil así pueden verlo jajajaja.. :DD A Sebastián no le sirvieron las terapias porque el amor propio en él está muy por debajo del grado en el que ama a Ciel, pero bueno, eso es algo que explicaré en un futuro cuando veamos cómo era la relación de Ciel y Sebastián cuando estaban en la escuela.. :DD Lo de los bailes debió decirlo.. XDD Lo sé.. Y ya verás a Claude bailando… Solo espera unos cuatro capítulos a lo mucho y ahí va a suceder.. jajaja.. Muchas gracias por el review y me alegro que te haya gustado.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se picó la cabeza. Literalmente era la cabeza porque no tenía ni un solo cabello, y lo único que le causaba comezón era el crecimiento del poco pelo que quedaba a los costados de su cabeza. Desde que había comenzado a sufrir las tristezas de la calvicie, Yandel, no se había molestado en conservar lo que le quedaba de cabello. Por el contrario, fue a la peluquería más cercana y se afeitó hasta el último cabello.

-Raro. – Musitó, mirando la noticia en el diario matutino.

"Famosa tenista Caroline Broderick 'Doll' desaparece en centro de rehabilitación. 'Juegos de Verano', un lugar que comienza a hacerse sospechoso de la desaparición de algunos de sus pacientes"

-No puedo creer que esa belleza se haya perdido. Es una lástima. – Dijo Yandel para sí mismo, bebiendo una taza de café negro que Claude le había preparado.

Entonces, alguien tocó a su puerta, y casi de inmediato, la perilla se giró y ésta fue abierta. – Yandel, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó el "cocinero" de su café.

-No mucho, Claude. Me dedico a leer el periódico. – Respondió el hombre, recostándose en su silla, sintiendo el calor que le entregaba su chamarra de cuero.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Bueno, una tenista que me gustaba y que conocí hace algún tiempo está desaparecida. Mira. – Le extendió el diario para que el moreno leyera la noticia también.

Claude arqueó una ceja mientras sus labios se movían en silencio, leyendo. - ¡Qué extraño! Hasta donde sé, la gente no se desaparece sola.

-Es lo que pienso yo. Solo espero que Doll esté bien. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y Sebastián?

-Aún no llega. Creo que otra vez está con ese chico que le engañó. – Dio un trago a su propio café, lanzando una mirada cómplice a su jefe, tal vez esperando su apoyo.

Yandel rió. - ¡Ah, Claude! ¡Lo vigilas demasiado!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-Buenos días, chicos. – Saludó Tanaka, entrando en el diamante con una de sus gorras deportivas favoritas y una tabla de apoyo para escribir con hojas blancas enganchadas.

-Buenos días, entrenador. – Le respondieron los jóvenes al unísono. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo. Algunos se encontraban recorriendo el campo trotando, otros arreglaban sus guantes y no faltaban los que simplemente estaban charlando, contándose todo lo que habían hecho las últimas dos semanas. Ciel era uno de esos. Sentado, con su bate pegando en el suelo mientras contaba a Joker, Bard y Finnian lo que había hecho junto a Sebastián en esos días. Omitiendo las partes románticas, Ciel les contaba sobre la feria, las fiestas y las noches de películas que habían tenido.

-Veo que ustedes están muy a gusto. – Les interrumpió el entrenador, regalándoles una mueca torcida. – Serán los primeros en realizar la prueba de drogas.

Ciel respiró con fuerza. ¿Sería posible que aún quedara algo dentro de su cuerpo? La mente lógica le decía que sí, pero él quería creer que toda el agua y los brebajes, que le habían recomendado a Sebastián que le diese, hubieran surtido algún efecto.

-¿Prueba de drogas? – "Intenta lucir extrañado, Ciel", se dijo a sí mismo. – Pero, si la temporada comienza en seis meses.

-Ha sido sugerencia mía, Ciel. – Dijo Ash, avanzando hasta donde se encontraban el entrenador y los jóvenes.

-Tú… - Masculló el ojiazul, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. - ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle al entrenador lo que sucedió en la fiesta que hicimos en mi apartamento?

El albino le miró extrañado y luego sonrió. – No sé de qué hablas. Ese día no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal. – Sacudió la cabeza. – Bueno, por lo menos yo no hice nada fuera de lo común.

-No, yo tampoco. – Susurró el ojiazul.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, chicos? ¿Es algo qué deba saber? – Les interrumpió el anciano.

-No, nada. – Ciel no se atrevió a decirle la verdad.

Ash sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió al entrenador. – Con gusto le entregaré mi prueba de cualquier forma, entrenador. Así puede mantener mi récord como uno de los mejores jugadores de los Yankees.

-Te lo agradezco, Ash. Y espero lo mismo de usted, Phantomhive. – Dijo, entregando al ojiazul un bote de plástico transparente con tapadera roja y su nombre escrito en una etiqueta. –Llene esto para mí.

-Iré al baño entonces. – Ciel cogió el bote y se giró en sus talones para dirigirse a los baños en los vestidores.

-Yo voy con usted. – Le interrumpió Tanaka. Bard, Finnian y Joker le miraron sorprendidos, y comprendieron que era mejor alejarse de la escena.

-¿Al baño? – Inquirió el ojiazul extrañado. Volteó a sus costados y notó que los dos rubios se habían alejado. Joker se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña para indicarle que lo esperarían en otra parte del campo. Ciel regresó la vista al entrenador. - ¿Por qué?

-Porque Ash me ha comentado de ciertas actividades tuyas. De la verdad detrás de su relación con ese joven Sebastián. – Decía mientras caminaban.

-¿Sebastián? – Aquello sí era algo que el ojiazul no se esperaba. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Sebastián en esto?

-Ash me ha dicho que ustedes dos son… pareja. – Terminó de pronunciar con una mueca de disgusto. – Pero, eso no es lo que me preocupa realmente, sino que Ash asegura que Sebastián y usted Phantomhive consumen sustancias ilegales. Drogas. – Ciel quería discutir eso, pero el anciano levantó la mano a la altura de su rostro en señal de alto. - Si yo le pidiese a Sebastián que se hiciera una prueba de drogas también, ¿usted cree que saldría negativa?

El ojiazul tragó en seco. Sebastián siempre se daba una escapada a esos "privilegios", y no era posible que el examen saliese negativo. – No. – Respondió abatido.

-Ve, ahí está el problema. – Habían llegado a los vestidores y ya no había nadie dentro. – Por favor, llene el recipiente para mí.

-¿Acaso piensa verme? – Preguntó molesto por la intromisión.

-Lo siento, Phantomhive. Pero debo hacerlo. De lo contrario no podria saber si en verdad ha sido honesto conmigo.

Ciel bufó e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ese día las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien. Después de la humillación de permitir a su entrenador mirarle lo que tenía en medio de las piernas, Ciel se vio sometido a un entrenamiento agotador que no le dejaba más deseos que de meterse en las duchas y luego en la cama. Claro que el panorama no era del todo esperanzador si se consideraba que las duchas eran en común para todos al igual que la habitación donde dormiría. – Hmm… - Bufó por lo bajo. Aquéllos era los sacrificios que debía hacerse para ser uno de los "dichosos" en ganar tanto dinero.

Sus amigos ya se habían duchado cuando él llegó a los vestidores porque todos terminaron mucho antes. Ciel había tenido que quedarse lanzando unas cuantas bolas más para los amigos de Ash, la mayoría pertenecientes a la banca, antes problema del albino y ahora el suyo. ¡Vaya fastidio!

Se quitó la ropa y fue hasta una de las duchas. No pudo evitar mirar a los "perdedores de la banca" como les llamaba él. ¿Se estaban secreteando a sus espaldas? ¡No! ¡Qué tontería! Seguro eran imaginaciones suyas. El ojiazul colgó la toalla en el tubo que sostenía la cortina de plástico y abrió la llave del agua. Afuera se escuchaban muchas voces distintas. Él estaba soñando con llamar a Sebastián y decirle que quería tenerle en su cama esa misma noche. Suspiró.

-¡Capitán! – Exclamó una voz afuera. - ¿Quiere que entre a ayudarle? – La pregunta era tan extraña que Ciel le puso atención.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Entrar para qué? – Definitivamente le habían tomado por sorpresa. Y antes que pudiera pensar en algo más, uno de los chicos haló la toalla. Eso si había tocado su ego. - ¡Devuélvanme eso! ¡Soy su capitán y me tienen que obedecer!

-¡Nosotros no obedecemos homosexuales! – Gritó otro de ellos.

-¡Sal de ahí si eres tan hombre!

Ciel abrió la cortina de un tirón, sin saber que todos le esperaban afuera. Una vez abrió, todos se le echaron encima, derramando shampoo, enjuague bucal o cualquier cosa que tuviesen a la mano sobre él. Reían incesantemente y Ciel apenas pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos al sentir el líquido oloroso a menta correr por su cabeza. - ¡Malditos! ¡Suéltenme! – Protestó. Estaba de pecho contra el suelo, habían metido un tubo de pasta de dientes en su trasero y lo apretaron, haciéndole gritar ante el contacto que ardía en su interior. - ¡Ah! ¡Suéltenme! – Por su mente solo pasaba lo mismo "¡Ash les dijo! ¡El maldito de Ash les dijo!"

-¡Marica de mierda! ¡No eres más que un mentiroso! – Continuaron insultándole.

-Yo tengo una idea. – Dijo una voz de repente.

-¿Undertaker? – Ciel se sintió ligeramente esperanzado al escucharlo. - ¡Hank, ayúdame! – Limpió el enjuague bucal de su rostro e intentó abrir los ojos. Miraba borroso.

-Claro que voy a ayudarte, Ciel. – El albino se acercó y se inclinó, sosteniendo un marcador de tinta indeleble. - ¡Ash, ayúdame!

El aludido llegó corriendo al lugar, tomó el flequillo de Ciel con una mano estirándolo hacia atrás. Undertaker tomó el marcador entonces y escribió "Zorra" en la frente del ojiazul. Luego, ambos se echaron a reír. Los demás les hicieron coro. - ¡Déjenlo ahí! ¡Es solo un perdedor! – Dijo Ash, pateando el costado de Ciel.

Los demás chicos del equipo seguían riendo. Se levantaron de sus posiciones, dejando a Ciel suelto. Tomaron sus toallas y se marcharon del lugar.

Ciel se levantó del suelo. Sacó el tubo de pasta de su entrada y se metió en la ducha nuevamente. Abrió la llave y se sentó en el suelo, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su persona. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras frotaba su frente con una mano. Solo quería borrarlo todo, que hubiesen transcurrido los seis meses hasta la temporada para demostrarles quién era él, pero sobre todo, deseaba que pasaran los trece días que faltaban para que Sebastián regresara por él. – Sebastián…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Angelina Durless mordió el cigarro que sostenía contra la comisura de sus labios. La ansiedad la carcomía por dentro. Por lo poco que sabía, su situación era bastante mala, pero no era oficial hasta que John Brown, su abogado, se lo confirmara.

El hombre estaba sentado al otro lado de un escritorio de roble, con barniz oscuro que se veía más fino de lo que era en realidad. Detrás suyo se erguían dos libreros enormes con filas y filas de libros de leyes, empastados la mayoría en color negro.

-Tu situación es bastante delicada, "Madame Red". – Dijo finalmente el abogado. Le llamaba así porque se habían conocido en la universidad algunos años atrás y la mujer siempre había vestido en color rojo.

-¿Qué tanto? – Preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es pedirle apoyo económico a tu sobrino. – Sugirió John, moviendo uno de sus mechones de cabello hacia atrás de su oreja. – Él tiene mucho dinero por lo que he podido ver en sus balances.

-Sí, Ciel… Ya sabes, con los Yankees y eso. – Miró hacia la nada, intentando pensar en algo. Había cometido muchas estupideces en los últimos meses. Gastos innecesarios, operaciones cosméticas que realmente no habían dado siquiera un resultado realmente notorio. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo se lo explicaría a "ella". – No puedo pedirle ayuda a Ciel. – Masculló la pelirroja, orgullosa, como si pudiera permitirse continuar con sus lujos sin ayuda del ojiazul.

-Bien, como quieras. Es mi consejo. Si no puedes tomarlo, o no quieres es cuestión tuya, pero luego no digas que no te lo he advertido. – Ella suspiró.

Justo en ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – Permíteme, John. – Tomó su bolso y sacó el aparato. – Diga.

"Hablo con la señora Angelina Durless." Preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién me habla? – Preguntó extrañada. El abogado dejó lo que hacía y puso atención a la pelirroja.

"Soy Tanaka Richards, el entrenador de Ciel Phantomhive, su sobrino. Le llamo porque tengo algo muy importante que hablar con usted."

-¿Ciel? – Estaba confundida. - ¿Le ha sucedido algo?

"Ah…" El anciano al otro lado de la línea sonó abatido, tal vez era porque le costaba aceptar la situación. "Le realizamos una prueba de drogas a su sobrino, y el resultado fue positivo.

-¡Qué! – Aquello sí era algo que le sorprendía porque el menor podría tener muchos defectos, pero su amor y devoción por el deporte eran indiscutibles. - ¿Está seguro?

"Lamentablemente sí. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de un complot por parte de sus compañeros, pero ahora descubro que todo es verdad."

-Entiendo. ¿Le suspenderá? – Miró a John y éste le hizo una mueca para que pusiera el teléfono en altavoz. Ella obedeció.

"Tengo que hacerlo. El comité de las Ligas Mayores podría demandarle si no es capaz de cumplir con el contrato que ya firmó. Pero, yo me encargaría que eso no pasara a ser algo tan grande. Mi principal objetivo en este momento, es asegurarme que Phantomhive reciba la atención especializada que necesita." Y a Madame Red le pareció que el anciano le había tomado cierto cariño a Ciel. Quizás porque, por mucho que les regañara, Tanaka veía a cada uno de sus jugadores como si de un hijo suyo se tratara.

John le hizo señas para que accediera. Angelina no entendía, mas creía que si el consejo venía de Brown era porque le beneficiaría. – De- De acuerdo, señor Richards. ¿Propone usted alguna institución en particular?

-No… No… - Le decía el abogado en un susurro.

"Conozco algunas, pero…"

-No importa. – Le interrumpió la pelirroja, gracias a los consejos de Brown, quien le escribió en un trozo de papel lo que debía decir. – Yo conozco una clínica excelente. Aunque sí es importante que no le cuente nada de esto a Ciel. No me gustaría que intente escapar.

"Honestamente, no creo que Phantomhive hiciera algo así, pero siendo usted su tutura voy a aceptar esa decisión. Espero que pueda venir pronto para llevarle. "

-Seguro. Tomaré el primer vuelo a Nueva York que consiga. – El abogado asintió ante sus palabras. La mujer de vestido rojo paseándose en el mismo pedazo de un lado al otro.

"Nos vemos, entonces."

-Claro. Gracias por decirme. – Respondió ella y colgó la llamada.

-¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! – Exclamó el abogado emocionado, levantando las manos.

-¿Qué dices? – Dijo sarcástica ella. - ¡Ahora todo está peor! ¡Ciel dejará de ganar todo ese dinero que le dan esos idiotas! – Protestó, caminando y mordiendo su pulgar derecho.

-Mi querida Angelina, estás sentada en una mina de oro y no lo ves. – El hombre se puso de pie y cruzó la distancia que les separaba. Tomó sus manos. – Tu sobrino no ganará más dinero, al menos no de momento. Sin embargo, tiene muchísimo en sus cuentas de banco. Cuentas a las que tú puedes tener libre acceso en caso de él no encontrarse "en sus cabales" para administrarlas. El dinero no será eterno, pero será suficiente para que vivas cómodamente.

-¿Quieres qué le robe a Ciel? – Ella no daba crédito a la propuesta del abogado.

-No digo que le robes. Podrías invertir su dinero mientras él está en la clínica y reponerlo antes que salga. – Se encogió de hombros como si su propuesta fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Lo duplicarías en poco tiempo y felices los dos.

-¿Y tú si crees que Ciel acceda a ir a una clínica de rehabilitación?

-Lo hará si no tiene otra opción. – Se miraron antes de proseguir. – Conozco un lugar donde las peronas "adictas" desaparecen del mapa durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Además, en realidad son muy buenos para tratar las adicciones.

-¿Es seguro?

-Mucho. – Hizo una pausa. – Hace no mucho tiempo tuve un cliente que es padre de una tenista. Tenía mucho dinero ella y él estaba necesitado, así que la desaparecimos en ese lugar. No sé si vive aún. – Madame Red observaba cada moviemiento como si no dejase de tenerle miedo. – Son los privilegios de tener a un atleta menor de edad en la familia. Eres su tutora y puedes justificar cada acción como "por tu propio bien".

-Entiendo tu punto. Salvo a Ciel y me salvo yo. – Sonrió complacida por la palmada que el abogado le dio en el hombro. – Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿cómo se llama ese lugar al que le llevaremos?

-Su nombre es Juegos de Verano.


	12. Primera Base

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**SabyAngel7: **Pobre de Ciel en verdad! A mí también me ha dolido mucho todo lo que le hicieron ese montón de tipos y lo peor fue eso, ¿no? Que lo hicieron entre todos al mismo tiempo, uno solo lo enfrentó las cosas.. DD: Y tienes razón, lo peor es que Hank también es gay, así que es por pura gana de volverle a caer bien a Ash.. Respecto a lo del dinero siento que así sería, como dices tú, que no van a recuperar nada y al final el único que pierde pues es Ciel.. Si es que sale del famoso lugar.. DD: Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo y gracias por el review.. :DD

**Sakura Lawliet Phantomhive: ** La verdad es que los compañeros de Ciel son unos machistas y por eso se comportan así.. DD: Jajaja wiiii! Te gusta Madame Red en plan de malvada.. XDD A mí también.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Whatsername-Sama:** Pues no es exactamente una historia de terror pero dígamos que en esta "arca" de la historia tendrá sus momentos escalofríantes a ratos porque se podría decir que es el "castigo de Ciel" a muchas cosas que ha hecho que se irán revelando en el paso de la historia.. :DD Aunque sí me dolió muchísimo lo que le pasó con sus compañeros de equipo.. DD: Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Charles Grey-Perrible:** Hola! Y estás en lo correcto, Undertaker buscaba una oportunidad para vengarse porque Ash en algún momento le cuenta lo que ha visto de Ciel y Sebastián, para que éste le ayude. Ahí estaba la explicación de porqué Ciel se esmeraba tanto en ocultar su relación con Sebastián. Les conocía bien. ¿Te gustó el capítulo porque estuvo lleno de crueldad para Ciel? Jajaja, créeme que Ciel ha hecho muchas y en parte es lo que está pagando ahora.. DD: Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo que está lleno de muchas otras cosas nuevas.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD Saludos para ti también y que estés bien..

**PerlhaHale:** Lo siento! Pero sí, te van a desaparecer a Ciel porque tiene la mala suerte de haber caído en el juego de Ash, aparte que hay otra cosa que tampoco le va a ayudar mucho.. En este capítulo lo verás.. DD: Y te entiendo que te enojes porque Ash es una porquería como persona pero eso ya todo lo sabemos, en cambio, Undertaker, el buen amigo Hank, era alguien que prometía a Ciel siempre mucha "comprensión" en todo sentido, alguien que ahora se pone del lado de sus enemigos solo porque esta despechado. Noooo… jajajaja.. Tanaka solo quiso ver con sus propios ojos que Ciel era el dueño de esa muestra para no acusarle de nada malo y, según él, no caer en ninguna trampa de Ash, porque quiera que no, le conoce por todo el tiempo que han trabajado juntos.. Y Sebastián ahí va. Pero es lento el pobre jajajaja.. Le tomará tiempo encontrar a Ciel creo.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review y hoy si busqué al Sebastián vaquero, aunque en realidad en el dibujo le está poniendo el sombrero a Ciel, ahí lo verás.. XDD

**Plop:** La verdad es que quería una historia bastante impredecible.. Que cuando uno diga va para Guatemala, en realidad vaya para Honduras jajajaja.. espero me comprendas este relajo que yo solita hice.. XDD Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Ash es malo pero Undertaker definitivamente es lo peor, y no será la única que haga, créeme.. DD: Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Yo:** Lo sé! Me dolió que trataran así a Ciel, pero bueno fue algo que tomé de una persona real a la que le hicieron algo similiar.. DD: Y no habrán fantasmas jajaja, pero si pueden haber vivos o situaciones entre los vivos que causen un tanto de miedo parecido al de un fantasma.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara.. :DD

**Wu: ** Lo sé y lo siento.. DD: Pero me alegro que en medio de todo haya sido de tu agrado.. :DD Aquí está el siguiente y gracias por el review.. :DD

**Lia-tan:** Y lo peor de todo es que Sebastián no sabe ni una palabra de todo lo que está sucediendo culpa del encierro! Escribe con mayúsculas cuando quieras.. XDD La verdad es que yo me emociono hasta más cuando escriben así porque veo que en verdad habían sentimientos encontrados por causa del capítulo.. xDD La verdad es que en este capítulo uno odiaba a todos no se escapaba nadie porque todos le están haciendo la vida miserable a Ciel! Quien tampoco es un alma de Dios que digamos pero que en medio de todo es Ciel, y es lindo y todos lo amamos jajajaja y le ponemos en un altar como dices tú.. xDD Me alegro que la historia te esté gustando y gracias por el review.. :DD

**Sebastián entrenador de rodeo.. XDD facebook (punto) c o m (diagonal) ?fbid=690140811079688&set=a.111552292271879.20431.100002513273629&type**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se estiró y sus manos chocaron contra una superficie fría. Entreabrió los ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, obligándolo a abrazarse. Ahora sí, él mismo se obligó a abrir los ojos completamente, solo para percatarse que se encontraba en un lugar extraño.

Miró a su alrededor. Paredes color marfil le rodeaban, creando una pequeña habitación. Había un armario sin puertas blanco, al cual llamar de esa manera era darle mucho porque en realidad no eran más que cuatro o cinco trablas, clavadas a forma de permitir espacios en los que se pudiesen guardar cosas. Bajó la vista y encontró su maleta tirada en el suelo.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" Se preguntó mentalmente. Lo último que recordaba era haberse encontrado a Undertaker en el pasillo. El chico había dicho algo como "Lo siento, Ciel, pero era la única forma de ser aceptado por Ash otra vez." Y luego, se habían dado la mano. El ojiazul no recordaba nada más después de eso.

Se puso de pie, y casi por inercia, bajó la vista a su cuerpo. ¡Su ropa! ¡No tenía su ropa! Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca con un logotipo azul y un pantalón deportivo del mismo color. También llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas que no eran las suyas. – Rehabilitación. – Decía el logotipo de la camiseta, junto a un dibujo de una pelota de soccer. - ¡No, esto no está bien! – Exclamó el ojiazul, sin importarle si alguien lo escuchaba o no. Se lanzó al estrecho pasillo que separaba la habitación de la salida.

Miró la puerta azul al fondo y se precipitó a ella. No obstante, sus reflejos ya se lo decían. La puerta estaba cerrada. Ciel sujetó la cerradura y la agitó con fuerza. Miró entonces, asustado como ya empezaba a sentirse, la pequeña ventana enrejada que había a la altura de su cabeza. - ¡Déjenme salir de aquí! – Gritó, golpeando la puerta con una mano. - ¡Quiero salir! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

Y continuó golpeando la puerta, desesperado. Sentía como si el oxígeno se le acabara. Él no era de espacios cerrados, siempre le provocaban ansiedad. Recordó entonces su examen de drogas. - ¡Puedo explicar mi examen! ¡Déjenme salir y se los diré!

-Vaya, vaya. Tenemos un crío escandaloso en esta celda. – Ciel miró al dueño de esas palabras. Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, similar al de Ash y al de Hank. Vestía un traje blanco y una camisa de cuello alto color negro. Se acercó, con una sonrisa intrigante en los labios que rayaba en lo burlesco.

El ojiazul sacó una mano por entre los barrotes y agarró al hombre por la solapa del saco. – Señor, ¡no sé por qué estoy aquí! ¡Tiene que ayudarme!

-¡Suéltame! – Protestó el albino, arrancando la mano del menor de su traje. – Si estás aquí es por alguna razón. Hmmm… - Bajó la vista a la tabla para apuntes que llevaba. – Veamos. – Miró hacia arriba de la celda, buscando el número de ésta. – "K-66" – Dijo, bajando la vista nuevamente. – Eres Ciel Phantomhive. Estás aquí para ser rehabilitado de tu adicción a las drogas. – Sus ojos grises y vivarachos regresaron al rostro del ojiazul. – Eres nuevo. El director querrá verte. Si tienes alguna inconformidad, podrás decírsela a él.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián estaba en su apartamento, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. Hacía casi una semana que no sabía nada de Ciel. El menor usualmente se tomaba muy a pecho esos entrenamientos a puerta cerrada y le llamaba una vez al día a lo sumo, pero ahora, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saber de él y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Tenía el teléfono sujeto en una mano, apresado entre sus dedos y caminaba incesantemente. De repente, sonó y él ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar el número. Contestó apresuradamente. – Aló.

"¿Sebastián?" La voz suave y femenina le era familiar, pero no estaba seguro de quién podía tratarse. "¿Me recuerdas?"

-¿Señora Phantomhive? – Preguntó el moreno dudoso.

"Sí, soy yo. No me llames así. Soy Rachel." Ella sonó lo más amable que pudo y Sebastián recordó automáticamente una de las tantas burlas que le hacían a Ciel en la escuela. "Rachel la loca", así le llamaban todos desde la muerte del padre del ojiazul porque ella aseguraba que él había sido asesinado, aun cuando los indicios demostraban que él conducía en estado de ebriedad y que aquello era más que suficiente para causar el accidente mortal. No obstante, ella lo negaba y llegó a tal punto que incluso organizó un grupo de personas para solicitar la revisión del caso.

-Claro, Rachel. – Sonrió como si ella pudiera verlo a través del teléfono. - ¿Cómo te encuentras, Rachel?

"Estoy bien, Sebastián." Su voz intentó ser sincera, pero el moreno sabía que la mujer no podía pasarla demasiado bien encerrada en aquel lugar al que muchos llamaban 'casa de descanso' y que los sinceros (como él) llamarían 'casa para locos'. "Es solo que me he despertado con una pesadilla acerca de Ciel. Y pues… quería hablarle. ¿Crees que podrías ponermelo al teléfono sin decirle que soy yo? Ya sabes cómo es él, no quiere que nadie sepa que yo existo."

"¡Ah, Ciel!", maldijo Sebastián en su interior. Si el tuviese una madre no la trataría como lo hacía el ojiazul. Una pena que la suerte suya no fuera la del menor y que su madre hubiera fallecido durante el tiempo que el estuvo en Nueva York sin siquiera cinco dólares para volver para el funeral. El tiempo en el que Ciel no había cobrado ni siquiera el primer cheque con los Yankees y tenían que vivir separados. En fin, aquello era otra historia. Lo que sí mataba todo el espíritu de Sebastián era que Ciel no pudiera tomarse siquiera el momento de coger el teléfono y llamar a la mujer, quien permanecía aislada en Canadá. – Rachel, temo decirte que Ciel no está conmigo.

"¿Qué? Pero, ¿dónde está?" Estaba demasiado alarmada y el moreno no se sintió con la capacidad de decirle que no sabía una palabra sobre él hacía una semana.

-Está en un entrenamiento a puerta cerrada. Pero, volverá la semana que viene y entonces, podrás hablarle. Te prometo que yo mismo marcaré para que tenga que hacerlo. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Te lo agradezco mucho. ¡Es que me preocupa tanto no saber nada de él! Ciel era toda mi vida y… me duele tanto que me rechace." Los ligeros sollozos se podían escuchar a través del aparato.

-No, no digas tal cosa. Ciel no te rechaza… Es solo que intenta ser aceptado por una sociedad que ni siquiera él mismo consigue comprender. – Hizo una pausa. Rachel se tranquilizó un poco. – Ahora ve y descansa. Te he dado mi promesa y voy a cumplirla.

"Quiérelo mucho, Sebastián. Yo sé que tú lo amas."

-Lo amo. A ti no te lo niego. – Sonrió. La madre del ojiazul no era como su prejuiciosa tía.

"Bien. Debo despedirme, entonces. Adiós, Sebastián. Cuídate mucho."

-Hasta luego, Rachel.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Las manos de Alois chocaron contra los glúteos perfectos de Claude. Eran las once de la mañana. Su teléfono móvil marcaba que era hora de desconectar la freidora de pollo y comenzar a sacar la grasa acumulada, pero su cuerpo estaba ocupado en un sitio que no tenía nada de grasa acumulada.

El moreno se sujetó con una mano del respaldo de la silla mientras movía sus caderas, formando ligeros círculos hasta que su trasero chocó con el asiento del mueble.

-Claude… - Susurró el rubio en su oído, apartando el cabello del moreno de su oreja y besándola sensualmente. Su lengua recorrió el suave lóbulo y sus dientes mordieron delicadamente. – Te amo…

-Y yo te amo a ti. – Se giró en la silla, deteniendo el baile por un instante, para atrapar al rubio entre sus brazos y sentarlo en su regazo. – No importa que haga conmigo tu padre. Yo quiero estar a tu lado.

-Tú no eres de verdad. – Respondió Aois, besándolo en los labios.

Las manos de Claude subieron de la cintura a los cabellos despeinados del rubio, alborotándolos aún más mientras sus labios luchaban por dominar los del menor. Aunque Claude sabía que eso no era nada sencillo, jamás lo había sido. Alois podía comportarse muy sumiso en ocasiones, pero en realidad amaba tener el control.

El moreno llevó sus manos más abajo. Esta vez llegaron a la cola del rubio, apretándola con fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia su miembro erguido, el cual aún cubierto por la tela de la ropa interior, reclamaba por atención. –No, hoy no lo tendrás tan fácil. – Murmuró en medio de los besos.

-Eres un malvado. La vez anterior te has comportado tan sumiso… - Suplico Claude. El deseo estaba impreso en sus palabras.

-Es que era la primera vez. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Si tengo un stripper para mí, quiero que me complazca dejándome probarlo. – Sonrió ladeadamente, separando los bien formados muslos del moreno y arrodillándose en medio de ellos.

Claude el miró y se mordió el labio inferior. Los ojos turquesa de Alois le miraron desde abajo, mientras sus delgadas manos bajaban sus propios interiores, mostrándole lo dura que se encontraba su entrepierna, ahora desnuda. Después se ocupó de la ropa interior del moreno, y lo siguiente que Claude sintió fueron los labios tibios del rubio recorriendo toda su extensión. – Ah… Alois… - Gimió.

Alois lamía lentamente, provocando espasmos en el moreno, quien se aferraba al asiento de la silla con una mano y a los cabellos del rubio con la otra. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero la cita de práctica que tuvieron antes y su aventura con Ciel comenzaban a mostrar frutos. Finalmente, se animó a abrir la boca y tomar el miembro del moreno en ella. – Mmm… - La sensación era realmente placentera. La piel del falo de Claude que se friccionaba contra su lengua y cuya textura podía sentir en los dientes.

Luego vino el sabor del líquido preseminal y el apretón del moreno en su cabello. - ¡Basta! ¡No me resistiré a correrme!

-Córrete. – Susurró el rubio sin cesar en su tarea. Succionaba el miembro de Claude con toda la pasión que había contenido en tanto tiempo. Sus manos se entretenían en acariciar los muslos del mayor mientras su lengua continuaba con su juego.

-Te ensuciaré.

Alois fingió que se detendría por un momento. Siempre había sido un tanto delicado en ese tipo de situaciones y Claude sabía que eso bastaría para que se detuviera. Claro, que su forma de ser había cambiado bastante durante esos años de "cautiverio" en el restaurante de su padre. Le sonrió lascivamente y succionó con más fuerza, apretando los testículos del moreno con una manos, provocando que éste encogiera las piernas un poco al no poder resistir más y correrse en su boca.

Alois hubiera podido tragarlo todo, pero quería ser "sucio" para Claude, por lo que dejó que la semilla de éste chorreara por la comisura de sus labios. – Te ves tan rico. – Murmuró el moreno, tomándolo por la barbilla para levantarlo y limpiar el líquido con su propia lengua.

-Tómame y hazme tuyo, Claude. – Pidió el rubio, sentándose en el regazo de su amante, frotando su trasero contra el falo de éste. Su miembro rozando contra el vientre del otro.

-Pero será a mi manera. – Murmuró el moreno, alejándolo por un instante para ponerse de pie. – Sino, te dejaré ahí… Solo y deseoso.

-Eres tan cruel conmigo. ¿Qué deseas hacerme ahora? – Preguntó, juntando las piernas para que el mayor no pudiera ver la dureza de su entrepierna ya.

-Ya verás. – Claude fue a su habitación y regresó con un par de esposas y una llave colgando de un cinta de cuero al cuello. – Acuéstate en el suelo y pon las manos arriba de la cabeza.

-No. No quiero. – Intentaba rebelarse el menor con una sonrisa picaresca. Sin embargo, se acostó en el suelo y subió las manos como le indicó el moreno.

-Así me gusta… - Decía Claude mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, colocando su cuerpo sobre el de Alois y esposándolo. Luego, procedió a besar el cuello de éste, mientras enredaba sus piernas en sus propias caderas. – Estás tan duro. – Jadeó en medio de los besos.

-Es que te deseo tanto. – Susurró Alois, acariciando la espalda del moreno mientras éste elevaba sus piernas y le penetraba lentamente. – Ah… Duele, Claude. Duele… -Arqueaba la espalda, protestando, pero tanto él como su sensual amante sabían que aquello era parte del "teatro" que se suponía la parte "sumisa" debía hacer. En realidad el trasero del rubio parecía estar hecho de goma, y si le dolía, era muy poco comparado al placer que experimentaba.

Las embestidas por parte del moreno comenzaron. Claude sentía la alfombra del suelo estrujarse debajo de sus rodillas, mientras él movía las caderas incesantemente. Le dolía pero no le detenía en lo absoluto. Su miembro era el que clamaba toda posesión de fuerza de voluntad en ese momento, y decía "Sigue, Claude. Sigue." No necesitaban tocarse, simplemente, sentir la respiración de uno en la piel del otro. Era exquisito. Claude no le tocaba, solo enterraba su rostro contra el cuello de Alois, y el rubio no podía hacerlo por sus manos atadas, pero tampoco le importaba porque lo único que amaba era sentir la agitada respiración de Claude contra su cuello.

-Mmm… Mmm… - La habitación se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y finalmente, de dos cuerpos que quedaron tirados en la alfombra completamente extasiados. Alois con la cabeza en el pecho del moreno, a pesar que sus manos aún estaban atadas. El rubio parecía haber dejado el desatarse para después. –Claude…

-Dime. – El moreno le miró y sonrió, besando con dulzura los labios de su joven amante.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Alois. – Le besó profundamente. Ambos estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon el ruidito que hizo la cerradura de la puerta al abrirse.

-Claude, perdóname por entrar así, pero tengo algo muy importante que… contarte…

Los dos abandonaron la escena y se giraron hacia el dueño de aquella voz que resultaba "extrañamente familiar" para ambos.

-¡Sebastián! – Exclamó Claude molesto. - ¿Qué haces entrando así a mi apartamento?

El aludido no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa que se había llevado. Contemplaba toda aquella escena con ojos ajenos. Su amigo y un chico rubio desnudos en el suelo de la sala. Todo era parte de algo que Sebastián hubiese esperado de su amigo. Sin embargo, había un elemento en aquel lugar que le era imposible ignorar. - ¡El vendedor de hamburguesas! ¿Y desde cuándo te revuelcas con este rubio asqueroso? – Lo señaló.

-¡Ah! ¡Claude, viene a matarme! – Gritó Alois, poniéndose de pie con las manos amarradas y escondiéndose detrás del mayor.

-Ya te robaste a Ciel, ¿ahora qué? ¿Te quieres robar a Claude? – Preguntó Sebastián con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué cosas está diciendo Sebastián, Alois? – Claude se giró y miró al rubio, quien estaba con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas. – He hecho una pregunta y quiero una respuesta ahora. – Masculló.

-Yo…

-Dile la verdad. – Interrumpió Sebastián. – ¡Dile que tú eres quien se acostó con Ciel! ¡La asquerosa rata con la que me traicionó el día de nuestro aniversario! – Aquel era un detalle que el moreno no perdonaba.

-¿Eso es verdad, Alois? – Claude entrecerró los ojos, devolviendo su atención al rubio. – Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Tú?

-Fue solo una aventura, Claude. Él no volvió a buscarme en esa forma ni a interesarse mucho en mí después de eso. Sobre todo después que Sebastián me golpeara. – Confesó con la mirada al suelo.

-¡Y lo volvería a hacer! – Protestó el moreno.

-Yo hubiese apoyado a Sebastián. – Claude movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. - ¡Qué vergüenza, Alois! – Se quitó la llave del cuello de un tirón, venciendo a la cinta con que se sostenía y abrió la cerradura de las esposas. – Es mejor que te marches ahora. Ya hablaremos de esto luego.

-Pero, Claude…

-He dicho ahora. – Espetó secamente. – No quiero que discutamos ahora. – Bufó por lo bajo.

-Bien. – Masculló Alois, tomando su ropa del suelo. – Iré a vestirme y me marcho. – Y dicho esto, entró en el cuarto del moreno y azotó la puerta.

Claude tomó una bocanada de aire, inseguro de a quien quería echar de su casa primero. Sebastián fácilmente encabezaría la lista sino fuera porque lucía tan preocupado. – Y ahora tú, ¿qué quieres?

-Puta, Claude… Ciel está perdido. – Dijo Sebastián, llevando una mano a su cabeza. – Tengo una semana de no saber de él.

Claude se inclinó y tomó sus pantalones, vistiéndose con ellos sin importarse en buscar su ropa interior. Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso. – Pero, ¿qué no había ido a un entrenamiento a puerta cerrada? Debe estar en eso, ¿no?

-Tú no entiendes. Ciel y yo nunca nos hemos separado realmente durante uno de esos entrenamientos. Pasan dos días a lo sumo y nos ya estamos enviándonos textos o hablando por teléfono.

El mayor le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y, Sebastián le hizo caso. - ¿Crees que pudo sucederle algo?

-No lo sé. Pero, quería saber si podías acompañarme al campo de entrenamiento. Quisiera hablar con Tanaka siquiera.

-De acuerdo.

Alois salió vestido y miró al moreno. – Ni busques, Sebastián. Seguro Ciel se ha vuelto a marchar con alguien mucho más interesante que tú.

Claude le miró con disgusto. - ¡Basta, Alois! Sebastián es mi amigo y tiene un problema. Además, no creas que tu participación en la vida de Ciel me tiene siquiera un poco feliz. Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

El rubio miró a Sebastián. Era mejor marcharse. El hombre tenía los puños cerrados y los ojos fijos en su persona. Claude no parecía ser quien le detendría tampoco. Así que, simplemente, se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta la puerta. – Como quieras. A ver si consigues quien te haga lo que yo. – Y a eso le siguió otro portazo con el que seguro quedaron flojas hasta las ventanas.

-¿Recuerdas el viejo amor del que te hablé? – Preguntó Claude sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

-Es él, ¿cierto?

El mayor asintió en silencio.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dos horas sentado en una silla de plástico, frente a una televisión sin volumen y en una sala en la que a lo mucho cabían cuatro sillas más aparte de la suya. Asfixiante. Lo único que llamaba su atención realmente era el reloj en el tope de la pared que le indicaba cuánto tiempo de su vida había desperdiciado en aquella maldita habitación. ¿Es qué acaso lo estaban probando? ¿Querían ver si se volvía loco ahí metido?

Y dos puertas a cada lado. Una que le había llevado ahí dentro y la otra, que era la que conectaba al consultorio del médico.

-El doctor le recibirá ahora. – Una mujer de cabellos liláceos salió para avisarle aquello. Llevaba un vestido bastante fuera de moda y un delantal blanco. – Por cierto, me llamo Hannah Anafeloz. El doctor es el señor William T. Spears. Pasa adelante. – Le indicó con una mano para que continuase a la siguiente puerta.

Ciel se puso de pie y obedeció. Era mejor no provocar a aquella gente.

El consultorio del médico en realidad era mucho más espacioso de lo que Ciel imaginaba. Empezando por la carencia de muebles en su interior. Todo se resumía a un escritorio, una silla de rodos y una butaca. Encima del escritorio una placa en la que se leía "William T. Spears, Jefe de Psiquiatría". –Buenas tardes, Ciel. – Le saludó el hombre, sentado detrás del escritorio, escrutándolo desde debajo de sus gafas de aro grueso color negro. – Bienvenido.

-Buenas tardes. – Masculló el ojiazul.

-Toma asiento. – Ciel obedeció y él prosiguió. – Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de tenerte aquí. El que hayas aceptado tu enfermedad ya te encamina a mejorar.

-¿Enfermedad? Yo no tengo absolutamente nada. – Espetó molesto. – Estoy aquí por un error.

-Ciel, Ciel… - Le habló como si se tratara de un loco. – Nadie está atacándote. Yo solo quiero ayudarte. Tendrás diferentes sesiones conmigo. Te ayudaré a aceptarlo y erradicarlo de tu vida. También tendrás sesiones en grupo con el doctor Grey. Tu tía nos ha pedido que cuidemos muy bien de ti. También nos ha comentado la historia de tu madre.

-¿Qué? ¡Basta! ¡Yo no estoy loco ni soy un drogadicto! – Se puso de pie y somató los puños contra el escritorio del hombre. - ¡Quiero irme! ¡Y quiero irme ahora!

-Me temo que eso no será posible, Ciel. Tendrás que sentarte o me veré en la penosa situación de llamar para que te coloquen un calmante. – El doctor le miraba sin atisbo de perturbación. En su traje ni siquiera se veía un pequeño doblez que le indicara a Ciel si se encontraba molesto o no. – Perdóname, Ciel pero no me dejas otra opción. – Añadió al ver que el joven no pensaba sentarse, apretando un botón al lado de su escritorio. El botón emitió un "beep" seco y, de inmediato apareció Hannah con otro chico de cabello rubio. – Denle un calmante, por favor. – Dijo hastiado.

-¡Ni se les ocurra acercárseme!- Exclamó el ojiazul, sin ver que detrás suyo, por otra puerta, salían dos chicos idénticos, quienes se le abalanzaron encima, sujetándolo por ambos brazos. El rubio se acercó a ayudarles y les obligó a arrodillarlo en el suelo para que Hannah pudiera clavar la aguja en su cuello. - ¡Suéltenme! ¡Malditos! – Ciel se retorcía, intentando liberarse del agarre, mientras sentía como el líquido que ya corría por sus venas le nublaba los sentidos y le dormía el cuerpo. Estaba despierto pero era como si cada vez tuviese menos control de sus acciones.

-Ahora, llévenlo a su habitación y encárguense de que tome sus medicinas del día. Mañana le enseñan las reglas que se siguen antes del desayuno. – Indicó el doctor William, sonriendo maliciosamente. – No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar mostrándote las bondades de este lugar, Ciel.


End file.
